The Core of My Being
by Kristine Bishop
Summary: What if Edward started to lower his boundaries with Bella? If Alice gets a vision that Bella will loose some things that are very dear to her. If the Volturi come back sooner than the Cullen's expected? Stays pretty lemony but gets very dark, slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

As I lay ripped open and bleeding on the floor of the Cullen's once beautiful home, the same questions played over and over in my mind. How can any one person feel so much pain at one time? How can my entire future be destroyed in one heinous act? As another scream of pain was forced out of Edward's lungs, a searing heat pierced through my broken body bringing my mind back to the horror of the present.

One Week Before – Two weeks before the wedding

I took in a deep breath. In and out. In and out. I had been staring at my hand for nearly an hour now. I loved the way it sparkled in the out of place mid day sun that Alice predicted we would have today. Usually I wouldn't be as fond of my engagement ring (it terrified me to look at it most of the time), but with the wedding so close, I just couldn't help myself. After everything we've gone through together and apart; James, Laurent, Victoria, a vampire army, Jacob Black, the Volturi, all I had to do to ensure our future together was to marry him. And the whole wedding thing hasn't been as bad as I had imagined. Alice wanted to keep me involved in the planning process, which I appreciated, but only because I could stop her before she went overboard with things like flowers, table cloths and food that only half the guests would be enjoying anyway. The only things I would be concerned about that day would be not falling and the night that would follow. Edward had promised that he would try and make love to me after we were married and thinking about that was stressful in itself. I know I had insisted on waiting, but I keep finding it more and more difficult to keep my mind off of him much less my hands. Even now all I could do to stop myself from reaching over and tracing the hard lines of his chest was to stare at my blasted ring. I shivered in the pleasure of how his cold skin would feel under my mouth when I heard a soft chuckle that brought me out of my daydream. Looking over to Edward I see him smiling crookedly at me. "What?"

"What are you thinking?" I looked away quickly my blush giving me away. "I'll miss your blush calling your bluff when you're not…" He trailed off, unable to finish. When I'm not human I thought to myself. "You realize now that you _have_ to tell me what you're thinking." He insisted.

"I don't _have_ to do anything. Thank you." I went to stand but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him, his lips immediately locking with mine. His kiss was not guarded, they never were anymore. It was almost as if he was tempting me to push him farther, the boundaries that he set up so early in our relationship were now gone. I gasped as I felt a cold finger tracing the top of my jeans, causing me to break our kiss and involuntarily buck my hips against him. A low growl rumbled in his chest as I felt him harden, grinding his hips against me as he grabbed my ass and in one swift motion flipped us over so that he was above me leaning on his elbows which were on either side of my head. He dragged his knee up between my legs and rubbed it gently against my core causing me to arch up toward him, moaning softly. "Edward! We can't!" I gasped trying to focus on my train of thought. He stopped but left his knee pushed against me so if I relaxed my body, pleasure would shoot through me.

"Do you not want me?" He whispered into my ear then leaning down to kiss the hollow below it. I relaxed and immediately arched up towards him again, that damn knee would be my downfall!

Moaning against his ear I tried to form a proper sentence in response. "Of all the stupid questions Edward! You know I want you." With that he growled a moan of pleasure and began moving his knee tortuously slow against me. I reacted and brought my leg up which rubbed against him, I sucked in my gasp, he felt huge and he was so hard. I moaned against him again. "Edward I want you." I whispered. Slowly I begin dragging my hand down his bare chest to the bulge in his pants, just as I was imagining earlier. I smiled as his hand pushed up my shirt, his fingers racing up and down the side of my stomach. I pulled him by the waist of jeans closer to me grinding up against him just as his fingertips reached the bottom of my breasts, slipping under my bra. We were both moaning in pleasure when his pants started vibrating. We stopped and stared into each other's eyes for a split second before I ruined the moment. "Um, is that just another vampire thing I didn't know about or…?"

Edward smiled huge. "No, that's Alice."

"Alice? What?" Not moving off of me Edward took his hand that was grasping my bra and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his cell phone. Ok, now I felt stupid, my face was scarlet and Edward just smiled at me.

"Alice." He answered. "We were just relaxing…" pausing he glanced at me laying red faced under him, still not in control of my breathing. "Enjoying out time alone…Well if you know what we are _really_ doing then why did you ask me?" I then tuned out the rest of the conversation to embarrassed to care. How was I going to be able to control myself until our wedding night? I could barely control myself now with his half naked body so close, and he's talking to his sister who already saw how far we would have gone. Wait. If she was calling to _stop_ us then that would mean... Edward was about to make love to me and judging by the casual comments between the two of them I would have been fine. I would have survived and I know it would have been mind numbing. The foreplay alone was enough to send me over the edge just thinking about it. I looked up at him finally realizing that had put his phone away. I smiled. "Will you tell me what you're thinking? Please?"

"Um…that we shouldn't…" I softly answered, turning my face away so that he didn't see the unconvincing look plastered on my face. I wanted nothing more than for him to continue his steady torture on my body.

"Alice was calling to…"

"Stop us from doing something you'll regret later?" I mumbled to myself. Edward cupped his hand under my chin pulling my face to his own and placing his lips on my forehead. He kissed it and breathed slowly against it so that I could do nothing else but listening to his unneeded breathing.

"When will you understand Bella? How can I make you see how amazing you are, how much you mean to me? Can't you see and _feel_ the effect you have over me? I thought it was pretty apparent." I moved my legs up under me to get up but in the process brushed against his hard on causing him to hiss and spring to his feet. I looked up after him and he was gone.

"Edward? I'm sorry! That was an accident I swear it was! Edward?!" My voice rose an octave as I searched the edge of the surrounding woods desperately for his topaz eyes, but finding nothing. "Edward!" I shouted his name and could feel my body start to shake in fear, he couldn't have left me again over something so simple. He promised never to leave me unless I asked him to, and I definitely didn't want that! Thinking about our time apart sent a tremor through my chest that I will never be able to suppress. I slid back down to the ground putting my head between my legs and trying to concentrate on breathing again. He wasn't gone. He wouldn't leave me again. Oh god! Just keep breathing! My arms flung themselves around my legs, pulling them closer to me.

"Bella?" I froze. Two strong cold arms pulled me closer, into a strong embrace. "Bella? Bella what happened? What's wrong? Bella?" Edward placed his hands on either side of my face forcing me to look at him, his eyes pleading. "Bella." He whispered my name.

"You left." He started laughing aloud. I don't know what he thought was so funny and I tried to shoot him a scornful look. "I thought you left me." _Again_ I added in my head. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked right into my eyes.

"Bella. I promised you that I would never leave you and I intend to keep that promise until you send me away." Instinctively I grabbed onto his shirt, he'd have to pry my fingers from him in order to get away from me. "However, there are certain times where I need um…a human moment for lack of a better phrase." I looked at him my expression puzzled. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Bella…I'm still a man." Neither of our expressions changed and Edward looked sheepishly away. "You felt the response my body has for you, I couldn't walk around like that for the rest of the day, and it's quite uncomfortable when you don't take care of the uh problem right away." It took me a minute of listening to his mumbling to figure out what he was talking about. Sitting in his lap I realized that his hard on was gone. Oh. Now I felt like an idiot and had to quickly look away from him, seeing as I was staring at his crotch. I need to stop jumping to conclusions so quickly. I burst out laughing. Edward now looked hurt, confusion clinging to his face.

"That didn't take very long. I hope it's not over that quickly when we do make love." Edward stood and brought me up with him. He moved his hands to my ass and lifted me up to meet his lips, my legs wrapping around his cold body. He kissed me with such force that if I was standing it would have knocked me over. All my breath left my lungs and the blood rushed to my head. Then ever so softly I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and he tightened his hold on me, pulling my ass closer to him and moaning. My hands reached up grabbing his hair and trying to hold him to me. Still moaning he loosened his grasp of my body and moved his nose down so that his forehead was on my chin.

"Bella I promise when I do make love to you, you won't remember your name. The things that I want to do to you, the ways I imagine pleasuring you." He broke off; I could feel his hard on growing against me and in response I was getting wet, I know he could smell my arousal and he smirked. "I don't know how much longer I will be able to stop myself from claiming you. But I doubt I have much self control left. As I said before, I'm a very selfish being." He began to softly kiss his way down to my neck when his pants started to vibrate again. I giggled and he tossed me over his shoulder and brought out his phone in one swift movement. "We're on our way Alice, just finishing up." I definitely wasn't finished I thought to myself grabbing onto Edward as he took off into the woods toward the house.

* * *

**A/N:** I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not claim to be and will never claim to be (although I do imagine myself as Bella quite often)

Many special thanks, hugs and kisses go to my most awesome non-beta Beta Lily Watson...THANK YOU FIREFLY!!


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally reached the edge of the woods that encircled the house Edward brought me around to him and softly kissed me then smirking he stepped back away from me. I tilted my head in question and was about to ask what was going on when I saw a blur shoot from out of the woods. Focusing my attention back on Edward I realized the blur had tried to take out Edward. I stifled a scream when I saw that Edward was sitting in the trees above but the shriek emerged from my lips when something large, cold and strong grabbed me from behind. "Edward! No!" Immediately he was in front of me and I tried to reach out to him but was restrained by the giant's arms. Suddenly it felt like the whole world was shaking. What the hell was going on?

"Bella is not a toy Emmett. And you suck at stealth. You sounded like a train barreling through a tunnel." Edward was laughing hard.

"Well if you're not going to play with me I know Bella will. Won't you Bella?" Emmett answered sounding like a hopeful child.

"Emmett! Let! Me! Go!" I strained each word and tried to kick my legs back at him but it was like kicking a wall.

"If you don't stop trying to kick him Bella, you're going to break your foot!" I saw Alice come darting out of the house towards us with a furious look on her face. What's up with her? It didn't take us that long to get here. I saw Edward freeze for a split second and then he spun around into a crouch growling. His movement stired up a breeze and Emmett was now in a similar crouched position, but with me still crushed to his chest. Alice must have had a vision that she shared with him, but why would Emmett react so quickly? He can't read minds. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"She may not be _his_ toy but someone's definitely been playing with her all afternoon." l turned and looked in the direction of the woods where the voice came from. I felt a growl coming from Emmett and his grip tightened around me. Looking up at his face I tried to follow his eyes to see where he was looking when I heard laughing. That's when I saw the russet skin of Jacob Black standing just inside the woods edge.

"Jacob!" I moved to try and go to him, I hadn't seen him since I told him about my intentions and wanted nothing more than to hug him and hit him at the same time. "Emmett let me go! Jacob! Where the hell have you been? How could you just disappear like that! I had no idea where you were, if you were alright." The fury in his eyes intensified as I voiced my frustrations. What was wrong with him? "Jacob? Jacob what's wrong?"

"I found your meadow Bella, earlier today. I figured since you tried so desperately to find it when your leech left you that it must be important." he paused long enough so that the memory had time to find the edges of the hole that still burned in my chest. "But I found that you were already there." He saw us. Well that certainly wasn't the best way to welcome my best friend back into my life. "You disgust me Bella." The space Jacob had carved into my heart began to rip at the seams with each agonizing word. The low growl that had been resonating in Emmett and Edward's chests now grew louder. I glanced at Edward's face which looked to be in physical torment. "Can't you remember how much pain this bloodsucker caused you?! How you had to physically hold yourself together?! How he told you he didn't want you? Do you think he's changed his mind that quickly?" I was shaking now and I felt my tears begin to fall as both holes were ruptured wide open inside my chest making breathing nearly impossible. How could he say these things so easily and not care?

"Jacob please stop." I managed to whisper.

"I will when you come to your senses Bella! He left you once he'll leave you again. You're not good enough for him, and with what I saw earlier you're not good enough for anyone. He couldn't even get his rocks off without you freaking. He'll be bored of you before too long Bella, just wait and see. And this time I won't be here to pick up the pieces left of you when he's done." A disgusted smile spread across his face as he spoke. Finally Edward let out a yell and I winced at the force of it. Emmett dropped me onto the ground and grabbed Edward much the same way that he had held me. Edward was headed for Jacob and the look on his face told me that if he could cry he would.

"Don't you _**ever**_ speak to her again you mutt!" Edward was screaming at him and Jasper had appeared attempting to also hold Edward back.

"I will so enjoy killing you if ever I see your face or catch your stink!" Emmett said as Alice scooped me up and trying to comfort me, whispering that everything would be fine and such nonsense. I heard a trailing laughter as Jacob turned and sped away from us.

"Let me go! Get off me! Bella? **Let go!**" I saw Alice nod her head as she dropped her arms and I was flying into the house. I was quickly placed onto the bed in Edward's room and after a long silence chanced a look at him. He was standing near the windows staring sadly at me. "Bella? Please tell me you did not take to heart what that…what _he_ said. None of it is true. I will never get tired of you. Ever. I swear. I made a promise that I would not leave until you send me away and I intend to keep to that with all of my heart. Please Bella, say something to me."

"Why…" The lump in my throat got in the way of my question and I tried to start again tears creeped into the corners of my eyes. "Why did you look so hurt?" He just stared blankly at me. "When Jacob was speaking you seemed like you were in pain. What happened?"

There was a long pause until he answered me and I kept his eyes with mine until he broke away and stared at the floor. "He was showing me you, when I left you, when Sam found you and the times after; the hard times. He showed me how happy you were with him. It's killing me…I know I deserve to burn in hell for the rest of your life for what I have done. Watching the images of you suffering because of me over and over again just makes me want to...Bella. I'm trying my best to show you how much you mean to me, how you are my life. How before you and now without you I'm no more than a shell of a man." He was staring at his open empty hands as he tried to form into words what he was thinking. I stood up and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his cold hard body burying my sobs into his chest. Immediately he held me to him pushing his face into my hair breathing deep. "I love you Bella. You've always been my mate. You've always held my heart. Even when I felt the need to…" I cut him off kissing him as passionately as I could manage thru my tears. I don't think I'd survive hearing him say those words again. That he would leave me. I pulled away gasping for breath not sure if it was because I was crying or if I forgot to breath. "I love you." He whispered, his topaz eyes smoldering.

I beamed back at him. "I love you too Edward." I let myself be dazzled by his embrace, his eyes, and his smile. I hiccupped a sob and he tried to stifle a laugh. "Why are you laughing :hic: now." Oh, I gave myself the hiccups, perfect.

"You're adorable that's all. Nothing more." I tried to punch him in the stomach but hiccupped again when I made contact. This time his laugh filled the room. I tried to laugh along with him but hiccupped again and turned to head out the door. "Wait!" He spoke through his laughs now. "Where are you going? You can't be mad at me! You're laughing too!"

"I'm not mad :hic: but I need to get a drink of :hic: water. Otherwise my :hic: hiccups won't go away :hic:." I got as far as the stairs when I hear a bell like voice shout right behind me.

"Bella!" I screamed and Alice caught me before I could fall down the stairs. So much for the water.

"Thank you Alice." I said as she was half dragging half carrying me into the Cullen's living room. I could hear Edward laughing from 2 floors below, which could only mean that he knew Alice was going to scare the hiccups out of me. Stupid mind reading vampire.

"So…did you have _fun _this morning?" Emmett asked me innocently, I looked up just in time to see Rosalie smack him in the head.

I tried my best to glare at Alice while simultaneously turning bright red but she just smiled bigger. "You told _him?!_"

"No, everyone sort of knows. You know it's hard for us to keep things secret from each other. Besides, I _know _you had fun." She said tapping her head. "And trust me when I say I **know** that Edward enjoyed it too. Yuk! Talk about too much information." She mock shivered to show she was skived out by what she saw. I just smiled. For Alice to get a mental image of her brother like that was satisfying enough for me.

"Why did you need us to come back home Alice?" I asked trying to change the subject from anything other than my nearly non-existent sex life.

"Oh! We're going to a party and we need to start getting you ready!" Alice answered grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her back up the stairs. I tried as best I could to plant my feet but was easily overpowered by the tiny, pixie-like vampire.

"Who's party?" Alice didn't answer but she stopped dragging me. "Alice? Who is throwing this party?"

"Bella!" She whined. "Stop worrying!! I already saw everything and I know that you will have a great time! I also know that Edward will have a very _very_ hard time controlling himself tonight." My glare didn't falter, although the aspect of Edward letting his guard down even more than he already has is very promising...yet she still hadn't told me who was throwing the party. so I waited. "Lauren and Jessica are throwing a huge party to celebrate the end of school and everyone going away to college. It's going to be out of control! Of course it will never be as good as any of mine and it won't even touch your wedding!" I shot her an evil glare at the wedding comment. She just shrugged. "I swear to you on my immortality that you will have a blast! Please?! Think of Edward!" "I rolled my eyes and growled at her.

"Fine! But if I get bored or if it sucks in any way I swear Alice!" I wasn't really sure what I was threatening her with but she got the message anyway.

"Yay! Ok let's go get you in the shower!" Alice continued dragging me back up the stairs to Edward's room.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still not mrs. Meyer

Thank you so very much to those that have already jumped on this story! It's great knowing that someone other than me and my beta are reading and enjoying this! A round of oreos and twinkly stars for those of you who are reading!

And again thank you so much to Lily Watson, my non-beta of beta's! love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright you get showered and relax a bit and I will go make sure everything is ready! This is going to be so much fun!" I was trying to figure out if she was talking about the party or playing dress up with me as the doll.

I stepped into the room and made my way over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned on the water, undressed and stepped in. The water felt amazing after being in the sun all day with Edward. I let a moan escape my lips and smiled to myself. Edward. This morning I got to see a totally different side to him and prayed to every god I knew that I would see more. I know I told him that I wanted to wait until the wedding to try and make love, but I really didn't see how I was going to manage that. I began to wash myself and in my mind replayed the events of the day. I heard someone yelling and assumed it was Alice, apparently she saw that I didn't want to just shower.

Turning the water off I stepped out of the shower and reached for my clothes to remember I forgot to grab them. Sighing I dried off and wrapped the towel around me picked up my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom into something hard and cold. Edward grabbed my shoulders to steady me and I threw my hands around my back to hide my underwear and then my breathe caught, the towel fell to the floor pooling around my feet. We froze and my eyes locked with his, at least that's what I thought until I caught Edward's eyes flash down to my body, I cocked my head to the side; did he actually just peek at me naked? A crooked smile flew across his face and his eyes slowly made their way down my body as his hands did the same, tracing my arms and stopping at my elbows. In the next second he was gone and I heard the bathroom door slam shut and my Edward breathing heavy and moaning softly. I smiled big as I dropped my clothes into the laundry, grabbed some underwear, a pair of sweats and a comfy t shirt. Being that I have no idea what Alice had planned on me to wear tonight I figured it was just too much effort to find a bra. I heard the shower start, "Enjoy your shower Edward."

Walking out of the room I heard him growling in response.

When I got to Alice's room it looked like her closet threw up. Makeup, brushes, shoes and clothes lay scattered all over everything. In the middle of it all was Alice sitting on her bed with a huge smile planted on her face. So she knew about the towel incident. "Conniving little vampire." I muttered. "Alice. I suppose with the size of your smile you enjoyed that little slip?"

"That wasn't a slip Bella. He knew exactly what was going to happen if he went into his room, and he ran to get there in time." She let me mull the new information over before continuing. "So…who's the conniving vampire now?"

"He did all of that on purpose? Why?" If he wanted me that badly…I certainly wasn't doing very much to stop him. Encouraging him would be a better way of putting it.

"As much as I hate to admit it and of the horrible images I get of him everyone once in awhile, I can assure you that my brother _is_ still a man and has certain needs and wants that he's expressed only you can fulfill. So…shall we seek your revenge?" As she asked that question she pulled out a beautiful dress from behind her back. We both grinned evilly. It was a sexy blue dress that stopped a few inches above the knee. The bodice of it was enhanced with a white and blue stripe that cut fairly low promising to show some cleavage, although in that department I don't have much to offer. Then again Alice is a miracle maker. "Bella you are going to have so much fun tonight! I can't wait!"

Alice walked over to where most of the makeup and hair products were spread across a table and motioned for me to sit. Summoning up all my courage I did as I was told while at the same time trying to convince myself that what I was about to endure would be worth it. I was trying to figure out how everything on the table was going to be used on my head when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I looked up into the mirror and gasped when Rosalie's eyes met mine. She gave me a calm smile and held up a bottle of white nail polish. "I come in peace and am here to lend my services." I responded with a small smile and then I dropped my eyes down to my lap. Of everyone in the Cullen family, aside from Edward, Rosalie was the only one that was opposed to me becoming a vampire.

Sitting down on the floor in front of me Rosalie began to file and paint my nails, for awhile there was an awkward silence between all of us. I finally got frustrated and blurted out, "So what's the plan? How are we doing this?" Both vampires looked at me the corner of their mouths pulled up into a smile.

"We're getting ready for a high school party Bella, not your wedding. Don't be so nervous." Rosalie answered.

"You mean it'll be worse for the wedding?" I asked incredulously. I didn't think anymore beauty products could fit on the table, much less my face. Alice was glaring at me. "What?"

"Do you or do you not want my help?" Alice asked.

"It's not a question of want Alice; it's a question of need. I _need_ your help to get ready. If it was my choice I'd go in jeans and a t-shirt and you two wouldn't let me out of the house."

"Damn right." Rose mumbled. I stared at her. Alice burst out laughing and soon Rosalie and I followed suit. After that the atmosphere in the room became lighter and we continued getting me ready.

About an hour later I was looking at myself in one of Alice's floor length mirrors admiring what they'd done to me. My hair was pulled together in the back with pins and then cascaded down my back in loose curls. My makeup was very simple; they didn't put much makeup on me which boosted my night immeasurably. I was in a pretty blue dress and my feet were precariously strapped in white heels.

Alice appeared behind me admiring her work and I once again tried to argue with her about my shoes. "Alice, I would really love to live through the night tonight without breaking my neck or leg. Honestly, what were you thinking?!" I turned to glare at her and noticed that she was dressed for tonight. She had on a pretty purple bubble dress that was backless and stopped a little above the knee, Jasper will love it I didn't think the high school boys that were going to be at the party would be able to do much than stare at her. I snickered.

"Alice has already told you that you would not fall in those shoes, they're harmless innocent creatures. Plus they're perfect for that dress, they push your butt up. Guys love that. Besides, don't you remember his reaction from the shoes you wore to prom? The shoes combined with the dress will definitely get you a lot of attention, and not just from Edward." I stared at Rose, who had walked in behind Alice and was inspecting her hair as she spoke. And I thought that Alice's dress was a little excessive. Rose had on a black silk mini dress that stopped halfway down her thighs and was cut low at the neck in a deep v. I don't think she had ever spoken that much to me, ever. "You know I'm right…"

"Oh Rose! I love that dress!" squealed Alice. "It's one of my favorites of yours."

"With what you two are wearing I doubt that many people will be paying much attention to _me_. So I thank you in advance for the distractions."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Bella." Rosalie said softly, tears immediately welling in my eyes. She walked over to me giving me a quick hug and an encouraging smile before tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and walking out of the room. It was quiet for a minute and Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Well, that was unexpected even for me." She smiled. "Now let's get going before anyone else gets too emotional." She grabbed my hand and I followed her out of the room still reeling from Rose's behavior.

When we got to the stairs my stomach turned and Alice gently squeezed my hand in reassurance. I was concentrating so hard on each step to stop myself from tripping that I didn't realize anyone was watching me until I heard a sharp intake of breathe. I looked up taking another step as I did so and as I predicted, started falling. In an instant my body was locked in a cold vice and I looked up expecting Edward's face, surprisingly though it was Jasper. "Uh…thank you." Jasper smiled and placed me back on the stair waiting for me to get my balance then grabbing Alice around the waist raced down the stairs and out the door. "I told you I'd fall!" I yelled after Alice. Edward was standing next to the door staring at me his eyes wide yet again looking like a Greek god. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light button down shirt that clung tightly to his body. A few buttons were left opened showing his bare neck and part of his chest. I tried my best to concentrate on the stairs and gave myself a silent pat on the back when I reached the bottom without falling again. Edward hadn't moved yet or said anything so I walked over to him and kissed where his shirt opened, making my way up his throat and neck then stopping to nibble on his ear. He moaned and I smiled into his neck, turned and walked out the door making my way to his car trying my best to sway my hips and look sexy, again without tripping or falling. I reached the shiny silver Volvo and turned around to lean on the door and wait for Edward when suddenly he was in front of me pushing into me, his hands going to my ass, his lips trailing kisses along my neck. He stopped, breathing heavily into my hair and I reached up to cup my hand to his cheek bringing his face down to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"No, but I'm trying to get control of my body again. Just give me a minute." He smiled crookedly before he reached down and kissed me, at the same time opening my door so that I fell inside with a huff. "Sorry, but Alice is threatening to take you on an all day shopping trip. And I know that is a thing worse than death."

"Yes, thank you, might as well get this over with." I muttered.

"I'm enjoying myself so far." Edward stated as he slid into the drivers seat and sped off behind his siblings. Once we were on the main road he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on my knee giving it a small squeeze. I continued to stare out the window trying to figure out why Edward didn't move to catch me from falling when Edward spoke up. "What are you thinking?"

"You didn't catch me," I whispered, "When I fell earlier Jasper caught me. You didn't move. Why?" I looked at him now to see if his face gave anything away.

He looked startled. "You took me by surprise. I think you are well beyond beautiful on an everyday basis, but seeing you dressed up like you are. I was trying not to drag you up to my room…I would have kept you entertained all night. But I knew Alice would kill me slowly If we didn't go to this damn party." He paused glancing at me and smiling, then his face turned serious again. "I'm sorry I didn't catch you, but I assure you that if I had I wouldn't have put you back on the stairs." By the time he finished explaining himself we were pulled up to the house and I was a dark shade of red. He opened my door for me and I very carefully stepped out of the car.

I glanced up at the house and was momentarily confused, this wasn't Lauren's house. I let Edward wind his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as we walked toward the door. "Where are we? Lauren doesn't live here Edward."

"I know, this is her uncle's house, and we're in Port Angeles. She's apparently house sitting for the weekend." The house was large, but not as grand as the Cullen's. It was beige and traditional styled with a grey roof and floor to ceiling windows that stretched all along the south side into the yard. There were cars parked everywhere and loud music was coming from the open doors, I really didn't think this was what her uncle meant when he asked her to house sit. My heart began racing and Edward tightened his grip around me, I really didn't want to do this. I looked up at Edward and he gave me an encouraging smile then nodded his head toward the little vampire that was waving frantically for us to hurry up. I looked back to the car to judge if I could make a run for it and saw Emmett grinning huge with Rosalie by his side. I wouldn't have got very far before I sprained and ankle or got a concussion from falling with the blasted shoes Alice made me wear. Damn vampire thought of everything. I smiled back at Emmett and Rose before turning to face my fate.

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the house. Immediately it seemed as If all noise stopped as all of the Cullen's, and myself, stepped into the foyer. I glanced around and saw that everyone from school was here as well as a ton of people that I had never seen before. I looked over at Alice who was smiling, she grabbed me and Rose's hand leading us over to where the food was laid out on a table that was pushed against the wall. After a long moment the noise level kicked back up again and I felt it was safe to breath once more, I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw the three Cullen boys talking to each other in a corner as all the girls, and a few guys, stared open mouthed at them. I felt a plate being given to me and turning around I saw that Alice and Rose were now holding plates filled with food similar to the one I was now holding. I raised an eyebrow at them. "You know there are starving children in this world correct?"

"Well then your first order of business after you're changed will be to cure world hunger." Alice said lightly, I caught Rose glare at her.

"Sounds like a fair trade to me. Will you promise to help?"

"Of course! And think of all the fun we'll have hunting while traveling!" Rose still looked sour and Alice bumped her arm adding, "Don't be so uptight Rose, I clearly remember you having a fondness for gazelle." Rosalie gave a crooked smile and led us back over to the boys who were now being attacked from all sides with girls hitting on them. I smiled big seeing how annoyed Edward was becoming due to his flock of females. I dropped my plate of food on a table, I wasn't that hungry yet and I didn't think the food was going anywhere fast. Edward's eyes locked onto my body as, swaying my hips and sticking my chest out, I made my way to him. When I reached him I grabbed his shirt with one hand and slid the other hand up his chest and around to the back of his neck, I smiled at him before he let me pull him to my lips. Kissing me deeply his hands wound themselves around my body pulling me closer to him, I moaned and his grip tightened before he broke off the kiss and placed his forehead on mine, a look of lust burned in his eyes and I could see Emmett and Jasper shifting uncomfortably while Rose and Alice giggled at their husbands unexpected arousal.

"Edward! Did you hire a whore for the night so you wouldn't be alone? I don't think Bella would be very happy…oh! It _is_ Bella. I didn't recognize you without your chastity belt on…or are the rumor's true that you're now giving head to anyone you meet? I'm afraid that the guys at this party have higher expectations than a two dollar hooker, so you won't make much money tonight." I turned around to find Lauren standing in front of us with her hands on her hips, pushing her chest out, Jessica and a girl that I'd never seen before were standing on either side of her. I felt Edward growling low in his chest and it seemed that Emmett grew bigger with his anger. Lauren also noticed Emmett and she added, "Keeping it in the family huh Bella. You know they say the bigger they are the smaller their dicks. How long do his blow jobs last?" They both moved so fast no one else noticed, but I heard Edward muttering to Alice to restrain their sister. Rosalie made to move toward Lauren and I'm sure strangle her, when Alice caught her by her arm keeping her where she was. "Don't worry yourself Rosalie, I wouldn't want you to ruin your k-mart designer dress." Lauren laughed throwing glances at her pals cuing them to join in. The attention was still on Emmett, and I whispered to Edward for someone to hold onto Jasper as I took a step forward, took a deep breath, pulled my arm back and punched Lauren as hard as I could in the face. Blood immediately started pouring out of her nose and onto her dress, Jessica and the other girl with them tried to show concern for her while at the same time not get any blood on themselves.

For some reason I was worried that I just got us kicked out of the party for punching the host when a wave of euphoria spread through me, I also noticed that everyone was resuming what they were previously doing seeming much happier than before. I looked at Jasper and he and Emmett were about busting at the seams laughing. Edward took my hand and led me outside where the other Cullen's followed. As soon as we stepped into the cool night air Jasper and Emmett were howling in laughter, Alice and Rosalie were smiling and laughing to themselves and Edward was chuckling but focused on my hand that I still had curled into a fist. He took my hand in both of his acting like a walking ice pack, I smiled up at him. "That was awesome!!" Emmett enunciated each word between laughs. "Bella! This is the best night ever!!"

"Because Bella got into a fight or because Lauren was correct in her sizing of you?" Edward mumbled as he massaged my hand. Emmett immediately quieted and Jasper laughed harder, I think if he could tear up he would be.

Emmett was frantically looking at Rosalie who was smiling at me. "Babe please tell them!" Emmett begged her and she just kept smiling at me. "Come on!! Babe!" Emmett paused again waiting for his wife to redeem him, but it didn't last long. "Fine! Look I'll show you!" We all laughed harder at Emmett's desperation.

"Oh keep it in your pants Emmett. No one wants to see that." Rosalie ordered her husband. Emmett looked like his ego was just crushed.

"What about you? You don't like him?" Rosalie looked at her husband with lust filled eyes and the huge grin returned to his face.

"Oh come on guys! I don't need to hear any of it! I don't want to see it either!" I laughed as I thought about what Edward must be seeing.

Rosalie gently brushed my cheek with the back of her hand. She then wrapped her arms around me which was kind of odd because Edward was still holding my hand while the other tried to return Rose's hug. "Thank you so very much for defending us. It helped take the edge off of wanting to kill her."

"'Cause that wouldn't have been awkward with everyone watching and this being her party." Rosalie laughed into my hair and gave me a quick squeeze before joining her husband and walking back into the party. "I could really get used to that." I said to Edward who seemed to suddenly be very proud of his sister.

Alice and Jasper were also making their way back in when she called over her shoulder, "I told you this would be a fun night!" I laughed out loud.

"Remind me to never doubt your sister again. That _was_ a lot of fun."

"Let's not make this a habit agreed?" Edward released my hand and I began to open and close it stretching the muscles, it was a lot easier punching Lauren than a werewolf. My face fell as I thought of Jacob who now hated me, my future family and what I have chosen to become. "Bella come back to me." He caressed my cheek and I pushed my face into his cold palm.

"I'm here." He looked at me skeptically. "I am I promise!" I stuck my lip out pouting. He leaned into me kissing my lips then he ran his tongue along my bottom lip sending shivers through me, my mouth opening in response. "Do we have to go back? Can't we run for it? Please?" In answer to my pleading Emmett appeared by my side with a drink in hand and a smile on his face. Looking behind him I saw the rest of the Cullen's dancing inside, with Alice smiling at me whenever she could. "Damn." Edward chuckled.

"I thought you might want a drink." Emmett said offering me the cup, I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. "What? I didn't do anything. You just look thirsty." He shrugged; I grabbed the drink out of his hands and took a big gulp. It was very sugary and sort of tasted like fruit punch, I liked it a lot. I drank the rest of the cup's contents and stared at the bottom looking for more.

"Emmett this is really good."

"Come on inside and we can get some more." He grabbed my hand and carefully dragged me back inside with Edward following close behind. We walked over to an empty corner and Emmett smiled at me before turning. "Stay here I'll be right back. And don't get into anymore fights without me.

" I'll do my best." He laughed loudly then disappeared into the crowd of bodies.

"You need to eat something Bella." Edward mentioned. "I'm going to go get you something will you be alright by yourself?" I nodded and then had to refocus my eyes on his face, everything went blurry when I moved my head to fast. His brows raised and I smiled up at him. "I'll be right back." I watched him disappear into the bodies and leaning against the wall began to watch Alice and Jasper dancing. They looked like they were having so much fun, it made me smile, I was happy and surprised that Jasper could so easy be in such a crowded room of people.

I shrugged to myself then felt a hand grab my shoulder pushing me into the wall. I looked up to see Mike Newton's face inches from mine. "Bella you need someone to step up and give you what you want."

"What the hell is wrong with you Mike?!" He moved one of his hands to my waist rubbing my side.

"I'm sorry that I have bigger balls than your boyfriend. Everyone knows he's not doing anything for you." I was completely caught off guard by Mike's response. Was it really all that obvious what I wanted? I felt my face turn red and looked around to see if anyone was hearing what he was saying, no one seemed to notice us. Mike move towards me to kiss me? Oh god no! I turned my face away and his hot mouth pressed against my cheek, hot was not a good thing to feel against my skin, it was wrong. This was enough! I hit his chest as hard as I could and then he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett holding him up by his shirt his feet about a foot off the floor.

"Don't you ever fucking look at her again much less touch her, Newton. Do you understand me?" Emmett was shaking with anger and I was worried he was going to snap. I walked over putting my hand on his arm to tell him it wasn't worth it, a second later Mike was falling and Edward caught him slamming him into the wall. He pushed his face close to his and whispered something I couldn't hear. When he let him go Mike ran off without looking back. Slowly Edward turned and took me into his arms kissing my hair.

I laughed into his chest, "so much for the food and drink huh?"

"I'm sorry Bella. We'll go home. It was wrong for Alice to force you to come here." I did my best to pull back and look at him but he wouldn't let me go. I shrugged.

"There isn't anyone else left who would openly assault me. I think we're safe for now." He was the one to pull me back, a confused look on his beautiful face. "I think I want to dance."

"Bella." Edward cautioned me with his tone.

"I'm serious! Plus I'm still thirsty. Alice promised me that I would have fun tonight. I'm not leaving until I finish my high school party experience." I smiled at him and turned to make my way over to where I thought I saw a punch bowl when Emmett appeared in front of me with a large red cup in one hand, a plate of finger food in the other. "You're awesome Em! Thank you!" I grabbed the cup from Emmett and picked out a chicken finger to munch on after he put the plate on a nearby table. Edward was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest staring at me. I turned my back to him and smiling to myself took another big gulp of my new favorite fruit punch. I had to ask what this was before I left tonight.

I started to feel more and more relaxed and started swaying my hips back and forth to the music looking every once in awhile behind me at Edward and throwing him a smile. He didn't move and inch and I was starting to get very frustrated. I looked around at the bodies dancing and spotted the Cullen's dancing with each other looking like they were having fun. I wonder if at least Alice would dance with me, or maybe Rose would let me borrow Emmett for a dance or two. As soon as I had the thought Alice was by my side smiling. We both looked over at Edward who was still pushed against the wall. "He's grumpy and I'm bored." I took Alice's hand and we moved with the beat of the music making our way over to where the others were. Once there I closed my eyes and let myself go moving my body to the rhythm of the song playing. Whenever my cup was low on juice another one immediately replaced it like magic. By the 3rd time it happened I laughed and tried to ask who the magician was but couldn't really form a proper sentence which made me laugh more.

While I was dancing I would occasionally look over to where I knew Edward was sulking and tried my best to move sexy so he would come join me. The last time I looked at him he still hadn't moved and I got fed up, I leaned over to Alice. "I'll be right back!" I shouted in her ear, after I did so I realized she probably already knew I'd be back since she could see the future. I laughed spilling some of my drink and made my way back to my frozen god.

When I got to him I tripped and he moved to catch me holding my arms at my side, my drink fell to the floor and everything seemed to be tilting to the left. I shook my head and pushed myself foreword to get closer to him, thankfully he dropped his hold on me and let his arms hang on either side of him. I placed my hands on the skin of his bare chest slipping them under his shirt so he could feel their heat. My lips found the hollow of his neck and moaning I left a trail of kisses up the underside of his neck, along his jaw and to his ear where I lingered chewing on his earlobe. All the while I moaned softly becoming more and more turned on by him, even though he still hadn't moved. "You need to calm down and loosen up Edward. Unless you're stiff anywhere else, then I would be happy to handle that problem for you." I heard him take in a sharp breath as I drew my hand from his chest slowly dropping it to his pants where I could feel something large and hard push against me. He caught my hand before I could reach his cock and brought it back up to his face. "I want you Edward. I want you inside of me. I don't want to wait any longer. I can't. I need you." I sucked on his earlobe and heard him moan in response. I began to snake my other hand toward his pants, but it was also caught so I pushed my body against him as hard as I could manage, he moaned louder then twisted so that I was now against the wall.

I gripped the wall feeling suddenly dizzy and not because of Edward for once. He pushed his body against mine his hand trailing it's way up my dress to my breasts, kissing me until my mouth opened so I could consciously remind myself to breath. Quickly he pressed his mouth onto mine and my heart stopped momentarily. His tongue traced my lips then darted into my mouth. Hissing he abruptly pulled away from me leaving his forehead against mine. "Breathe Bella. You're drunk."

"No I am not!" I protested.

"Really?" Edward asked taking a few steps away from me. "Then come and get me."

"Wait!! Wait for me Bella!" Emmett's booming voice was heard over all the noise and then he broke through the crowd coming over to stand next to Edward. I just looked at him laughing at the expression he had on his face. "Ok, now you can try it." Edward glared at him. "I didn't want her to do anything funny when I wasn't around." Edward shook his head at his brother and then focused his attention back to me. I meanwhile, was still holding onto the wall for support.

"Bella? I'm waiting." Edward stated.

I huffed at him and my mind raced to find a way not to let go of my wall. "How can I be drunk if I haven't even been drinking?" The rest of the Cullen's were now standing in a half circle around Edward. I put on my best brave face and took a step away from the wall. I surprised myself by not falling over, although the room was wildly spinning out of control. Slowly I attempted to make my way past the wall of vampires and out the front door. I got as far as the foyer but the floor was raised slightly and my shoe caught on the lip and closing my eyes I felt myself going down.

I felt the familiar stone arms catch me by my waist then scoop me up so that I was being carried. Looking up I found Edwards face was the only thing I could properly focus on that wasn't spinning. I heard a door open and I was placed gently inside the Volvo, closing my eyes I listened to Edwards footsteps as he walked around the car and got in. "Bella?" He whispered before bringing the engine to life. All I could manage to respond with was a grunt. "Do you need the window open?" I answered with another grunt and I heard my window lowering itself. As he pulled the car out of the driveway I shut my eyes tight feeling sick and then everything went black.

From far away I felt a cool breeze on my face as the car door was opened and heard the Cullen sibling's arguing with each other. "Why the _hell_ didn't you feel the need to share that Bella was going to get drunk Alice?! Of all things not to tell me?!"

"Get a grip Edward! _You_ were the one that said Bella should experience as many human things as possible before she's changed. And that's all we were doing! This is nothing to be upset about!" Rosalie said in Alice's defense.

"I'm not upset Rosalie I'm furious! Bella could have gotten hurt. She passed out before we even left the driveway." Edward was seething.

"Bro you know we would never let anything happen to Bella. We were _all_ there." Emmett added.

Edward growled. "Emmett you were the one feeding her the alcohol!"

"How was I supposed to know! It was in a punch bowl! Don't they usually put punch in a punch bowl?" Emmett retorted.

Even though I was still mostly unconscious I could feel a wave of calm pass through me meaning Jasper was trying to remedy the situation. "Edward think of this rationally. There were 5 of us at that party and Bella was never really out of our sight, except for the little thing with Mike but Alice has already assured you that he would most likely be apologizing to her until they go away to college and that Bella will never want to touch alcohol of any kind after she wakes up tomorrow. And this was her first and only party experience she will ever have as a human, aside from your wedding." I felt Edward take a deep breath as he entered into the Cullen house and his hold on me lessened.

"I am sorry Alice." Edward said simply.

"Don't worry about it!" there was a pause then I heard from far away. "I just want to get out of this dress." Laughter followed as I imagined Jasper flying up the stairs after his wife.

The next thing I knew I was being laid onto the bed in Edward's room and he placed a kiss on my temple and whispered I love you before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Again I am not Mrs. Meyer, if I was I would have been with Robert all day yesterday and sad to report I wasn't!

Thanks goes to my beta Lily Watson as she helped me work my way through this horrid chapter! Sorry it's so long enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the edited version, very little is changed, but my lovely beta did edit it, and I wanted to show her work none the less. Thank you to everyone who added me to their story alert and favorite author! Review so I know that you all actually like this story and aren't just button happy! Enjoy!

I'm still not Mrs. Meyer

* * *

I don't remember much from last night, what I do know is that I had to be helped to the bathroom more than enough times. My stomach wasn't happy with me at all with what I did to it. From somewhere far away I heard someone sigh and felt cold gentle fingers brush the hair away from my face and place a soft kiss on my forehead. I groaned as my mind refused to function properly and Edward chuckled. "Good afternoon my sleeping beauty."

As my mind reeled from the sound of his voice I processed his words. "Afternoon?!" I gasped as a dull pain shot through my head, I growled. A soft knock came from the door seconds before Emmett stalked into the room.

"Hey Bella! Wow you sleep a lot. It's nice of you to join the living! Ha!" He laughed at his joke and I grimaced waiting for him to say why he was here. He held out his hands to me and walked over to the bed with a fresh glass of water and two small pills.

"The general rule is for someone to respond before you barge into the room." Edward stated grumpily, apparently he was still mad at Emmett for supplying me with all that alcohol. I didn't think he was to blame for anything.

"Yeah Emmett, what if we were busy or in the middle of something?" I said sarcastically. Edward's jaw snapped close and he glared at me, then Emmett's booming laugh filled the room causing me to immediately regret my joke. My head throbbed with each one of Emmett's thunderous outbursts, threatening to implode any second now. My hands flew up to cover my ears.

"Oh, sorry Bells, These are for that." He handed me the pills and I tossed them in my mouth gulping the water down.

"Thank you Emmett." I looked up at him towering above me in an awkward posture. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and glancing at the ground as if debating whether or not to speak his mind. "Go ahead." I waved my hand at him to continue.

"I just wanted to say that last night was awesome! Best night ever!" From somewhere in the house I heard growling, Emmett corrected himself. "Best night involving humans." He said questioningly. Rose was silent and Emmett smiled at his victory in choosing the correct words. I smiled at him.

"No." Edward answered a silent question causing me to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Why not? Today is perfect. Alice even said so!" Emmett demanded.

"Do not bring me into your conversation Emmett!" I heard Alice yell. Emmett let out an exaggerated sigh then turned and walked glumly out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I slowly pushed myself up on my elbows sitting up in Edward's large bed straining against the pulsing in my brain. "What was that about?" I asked wearily.

"Emmett's brilliant plan about with what we should do today." He rolled his eyes and I smiled at him.

"What was his plan?" A clap of thunder shook the house causing me to jump.

"Baseball." Edward answered shaking his head.

"That wasn't thunder was it." My question was more of a statement and his mouth pulled up in a smile as we heard another loud crack.

"He gets bored easily you know. Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up." I looked down at my hands feeling bad for making them all wait. I didn't really feel like doing anything, last night was more than enough for me. Maybe staying in and watching a few movies, anything that didn't really require moving much. "Did you at least enjoy your first and only party experience you will ever have as a human, aside from your wedding?"

"Honestly?" I hesitated as he nodded and looked at me through half lidded eyes. "I don't remember much after wanting to dance as you sulked in the corner. Why wouldn't you dance with me?" He leaned closer to me taking one of my hands in both of his and focusing on tracing my veins through my skin.

"Honestly?" He mimicked. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I had a hard enough time watching you. The way your body moved with the music, I fought with the monster inside that wanted, no needed to be with you." I involuntarily gasped at his confession…he was fighting himself to not kill me? But that made no sense; he is always assuring me that he doesn't struggle with his bloodlust for me anymore. I looked at him a puzzled look on my face. "It had nothing to do with your blood Bella." He nearly whispered this and I felt my ears get hot, along with other parts of my body. I shifted myself in his bed and he leaned into me kissing my lips greedily. All too soon he pulled away from me, allowing me to breathe once more.

After a few minutes I got my breathing under control again. I looked at him as I patted the bed, inviting him to lay with me. He laughed quietly to himself and climbed in next to me, I pulled myself into his chest breathing in his intoxicating scent. "Was I really horrible last night?"

"You grossed out Rose pretty good. According to Emmett you don't hold your liquor very well. Which personally, I don't think is saying much but you did get rather sick a few times throughout the night." I groaned into his chest and shook my head, burying my face deeper into his hard chest, truthfully it was like rubbing your face against a smooth rock but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry Edward. I honestly didn't know that was alcohol. I didn't mean to get into a fight with Lauren, or have Mike do whatever he thought he was doing. I didn't mean any of it and I'm really truly sorry." I kept my face smushed into his chest as I ranted on with my apology, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You didn't mean to do _any _of it? So you don't want me?" Edward asked. I sucked in a big breath of air in surprise. Oh god I really said that didn't I?

"I really said that didn't I?" I repeated out loud.

"Did you mean it? Or are you not attracted to me in that way?" I laughed out loud, which caused him to pull away from me and take in my hysterics. "Wow Bella. You could've been more subtle about it." He said a hurt look on his face.

"Edward…who isn't attracted to you in that way? Who isn't attracted to you in everyway? I saw some of the guys at that party checking you out." I looked at his hurt expression. "Really Edward, how could even ask that? I would think that by now, including my drunken actions of last night, that it would be quite obvious that I want you in every way possible. I'm just a plain old human, you're the Greek god. I feel like I will forever be trying to catch up to what you are and who you are. Never to be your equal."

"Bella you see yourself completely wrong. You have no idea how beautiful you are to me and a few others as well. Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire existence. You are the most fascinating being I have ever known, you are the most kind, selfless and caring woman I will ever want to know. You are my life, you are the motivation behind my drive to be something more than just a monster, someone worthy of everything you freely give. I love you, and I promise you that one day I will find a way to equal everything you've given to me and given up for me."

I placed my hand against his cheek with my thumb on his lips to silence him. I smiled shyly, tears spilling from my eyes I traced the shape of his perfect lips with my fingers. "I love you Edward." I kissed him softly and hugged my body to him once again.

There was a faint knocking on the door and I looked up to see Alice poke her head into the room. She smiled at me, "You're feeling better now." She said it as a statement more than a question. I nodded my head and returned her smile. "I'm sorry, Mike completely caught me off guard, what he did was spur of the moment. Although I did see Lauren doing her thing and figured you wouldn't want to miss that."

"Thank you Alice. I did rather enjoy that part of the night." I smiled to myself remembering Lauren's shocked expression.

"I think everyone enjoyed that love, not just us." Edward pulled me into a sitting position and nodded his head at Alice answering another unspoken question. I rolled my eyes at them and Edward chuckled then kissed the top of my head.

"So what's up Alice?" I turned to Edward, "I assume that you have already heard and agreed with whatever she's thinking?"

"I think that we all should have a movie marathon. And you have to say yes because I've already gone out and bought everything we need for it." Alice answered.

"Alright. That does sound like fun." I perked up a bit, the smell of popcorn wafting up from the kitchen caused my stomach to gurgle. "And apparently I'm hungry anyway." I grabbed the blanket I was already wrapped in and got up slowly, trying to find my bearings before I fell. "Is Emmett going to be upset about this? I know how much he likes to play baseball and I don't want to ruin his day."

"Emmett has a very long life ahead of him with plenty of stormy days to play baseball with you. This will not be one of them, and he will have just as much fun with the movies I bought." Alice said as she walked down the hallway ahead of Edward and me.

"What sort of movies did you get?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Alice said. I glanced up at Edward and he shrugged as he made sure I didn't fall down the stairs.

"She's not showing me, sorry love." I scrunched my face up, I hated not knowing things. Edward planted himself on one of the love seats and pulled me onto his lap as Rose placed a huge steaming bowl of popcorn in my hands.

"Thanks Rose!" I said cheerily as I took a handful and ungracefully shoved it into my mouth. Rose laughed.

"Alright Bella, you get first pick." Alice handed me a long list of movie titles and I quickly scanned through most of them.

"Are you really serious Alice?" She smiled and went to wait next to the pile of dvd's stacked next to the tv. "Brilliant!" I looked over the list once more, carefully this time and squealed causing Jasper to jump and Edward to laugh. "I keep hearing that his one is awesome!" I untangled myself from the blanket and skipped over to show Alice which one I chose. From behind me I heard Edward moan as Alice finally let down her guard and he saw what movies we were going to watch.

"You've got to be kidding me Alice!" Edward mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose, feigning a headache.

"You hush party pooper! Just because you can read my mind doesn't mean you get to spoil it for everyone else." I made my way back over to Edward and kissed him greedily before repositioning myself onto his lap. As he wrapped me back up in the blanket Alice curled herself next to Jasper just as the movie title came onto the screen and in an instant everyone was laughing.

DRACULA  
Directed by Francis Ford Coppola

"Awesome!!" Emmett nearly jumped off the couch in his excitement. "Alice, I will never doubt you again! You're a genius!"

"Psh, I already knew that Emmett." Alice scoffed. Jasper muttered something under his breath earning him an elbow to the ribs from Alice. He opened his mouth to protest but was hushed by his wife. "Sh! It's starting!"

Once the movie started I began having my doubts as to why I heard so many times that this was a great movie. There was so much blood that I started worrying if it was bothering the real vampire's in the room. Apparently not because once Dracula appeared onscreen Emmett laughed so loud and hard that it sent the rest of us jumping. "Oh my god! What the hell _is_ that?! Alice, tell me that wasn't like a fashion trend back then! His hair is retarded!" He continued his laughing for a long time afterwards causing me to miss a lot of the dialogue.

After I could understand what was going on in the movie, I started enjoying it. It was very good, and Gary Oldman as Dracula was amazing. There were some parts that were too much for not just me. All the boys reacted at one point when it looked like Keanu's penis was bit by a vampire, which the rest of us giggled about. Emmett was of course the one to voice his opinion, freaking out and criticizing that Keanu's reaction to that happening just wasn't enough. He recalled being kicked there once by a girl and described as best he could the excruciating pain.

Jasper also had a bout of laughter, which Edward joined him in after seeing his mind, when Anthony Hopkins came on to play VanHelsing. Once his and Edward's laughter subsided he explained that Hopkins played Hannibal Lecter, a psychopathic serial killer who skins his victims then eats them. The fact that he was now playing the hero, saving to be victims from vampires wanting to basically eat them, was apparently very amusing to the two of them. The rest of us shook our heads and focused back on the movie.

As soon as the movie finished Emmett jumped off the couch and grabbed the list of movies sitting on top of the pile of dvd's. "Alright my turn!" He stood looking at it dragging his finger down the paper. I laughed quietly to myself; I don't think I had ever seen Emmett concentrate so hard. "Wait, Dracula 2000, doesn't that have Gerard Butler from 300 in it?"

"Yeah," answered Rosalie. "He was also in Phantom of the Opera and P.S. I Love You."

"300 made up for both of those movies. It was awesome!" Rosalie rolled her eyes, which Emmett caught. "I'm not the only one that thought it was an amazing movie, you should have seen Jaz and Eddie after it was over."

I glanced up at Edward who smiled at me kissing me on the nose. "It _was_ a very good movie and we needed some brother bonding time according to Esme." He shrugged his shoulders and I began untangling myself from the blanket, Emmett and Rosalie continued arguing with each other.

"I need a human moment. How long will they be arguing for?"

"You've got awhile, they have been known to go on for hours." Edward said helping me out of the blanket. I made my way to the bathroom listening and laughing to Em and Rose argue about which movie Gerard Butler was better in, or in Rosalie's mind, looked better in.

I finished up in the bathroom not giving a glance in the mirror, afraid of what I looked like and went to the kitchen grabbing a pear. Emmett and Rosalie were still arguing with each other as I sat back down snuggling against Edward trying not to drool pear all over him. Jasper was standing next to the dvd's shuffling through them, he chose one and popped it in the player. "I thought it was Emmett's turn to chose a movie?" I whispered to Edward.

"It was, but Alice had seen Dracula 2000 already and she explained that Dracula was actually Judas, who wanted to change and mate with the character Mary who is in love with someone named Simon, an antique's dealer, who was like a son to Abraham VanHelsing, who is Mary's father…We all decided it was too ridiculous, so Jasper chose a different movie."

"All of that was in the same movie? That does sound ridiculous." Emmett huffed and slumped down on the floor in front of Rose. "So what are we watching then?"

Alice answered, "Underworld, Jasper has a thing for Kate Beckinsale." Jasper shrugged in response and wrapped his arm around his wife as the movie started. The movie was very interesting as it had werewolves in it, but it was bittersweet since I couldn't stop thinking of Jacob Black, my werewolf former best friend. He couldn't really hate me as much as he said. He knew I loved Edward and told him numerous times that I would always chose him. Edward and I were meant for each other, made for each other, nothing would ever change that. "Bella?" Edward was looking at me questioningly and I gave him a timid smile. "The movie's bothering you." He didn't ask, it was a statement.

"No, I'm fine." His look told her that he was unconvinced. Hopefully when she was changed she'd become better at acting. "I am really. I promise." She pushed herself closer into him and tried to focus on the movie. The character's Selene, a vampire, and Michael, a werewolf, were leaning in to kiss when she shackled him to the wall. Alice started laughing and everyone looked at her.

"Bella you did that didn't you?" Alice asked.

"What? Sorry Alice, I'm not really into the ball and chain thing."

"Oh Rose is!" Emmett said excitedly gaining him a hard elbow to the ribs. "Ow! What? It's not like you haven't told them." Rosalie just stared at him. "You didn't tell them? But I thought girls talked about that stuff."

"To their girlfriends yes, not their siblings. Do you think Edward and Jasper really want to hear about the different objects that we bring into and use in the …"

Edward interrupted her, "Alright that's enough! No one here wants you to finish that thought, or hear anything like it ever again. Bella's not really into this movie anyway." I gave a small smile to Edward thanking him for understanding.

"Alright, it's my turn then, and this time we will finish the damn movie!" Alice got up in a huff and replaced the dvd with another. "I know this is the third one in the trilogy, but it's really funny! And for the men in our midst, there's also a lot of action."

"Aw…too bad there's no men here!" Rosalie joked. Alice and I joined with her laughing.

Alice was right about the action, there was certainly a lot of it and right away too. There was a groan from Rosalie about Blade's car, something about how she missed her cherry red 1968 Dodge Charger. Then there was a very uncomfortable silence after a comment made in the movie about being sexually aroused after drinking blood, I had to ball my hands into fists to stop myself from finding the truth in that. It was definitely not a question I wanted to ask or be answered with my future siblings in the room.

Emmett gained more interest in the movie after seeing that Dracula was being played by the guy from Prison Break, apparently a show that he was obsessed with. I caught Rose's eye and she just shook her head and shrugged, I made a mental note of Emmett's preference in men for ammo in case I needed it at a later time.

Then Ryan Reynolds character showed where his marks were from his former vampire days. Alice, Rose and myself sucked in a big breath, trying not to make our enjoyment of the scene that obvious. Jasper snorted and shook his head, sensing the tension that was now radiating off of us. "Wow, it doesn't take mush for you three does it?" Jasper asked us.

"Listen to who's talking Jaz! You're the one who loves Kate Beckinsale in body hugging leather!" Alice retorted.

"That's nothing, you should see where my marks are!" Emmett was wagging his eyebrows trying for an innuendo.

"Emmett, didn't Carlisle change you?" I had asked it innocently but everyone started bursting out laughing. If Emmett could blush he would be as red as Rosalie's remembered car.

"Shut up Bells." Emmett mumbled.

"Nice try Emmett." Edward said between laughter.

Once the laughing died down we tried to piece together what was happening in the movie. Now Dracula was in some sort of vampire store which had everything imaginable trinket decorated in honor of Dracula and his kind. "Oh! I know of a store just like that!" Alice squealed.

"Of course you do Alice, what store haven't you heard of." I retorted. "Is that where we're getting the favors for the wedding?"

Alice rolled her eyes, but then perked up again. "No, but I'll take you to it some time. And we do need to talk about what you wanted to give for favors. I have a few ideas that I need to run by you."

"Not the best time Alice. We're supposed to be _finishing_ this damn movie, remember?" Edward came to my rescue once again saving me from the horror of planning our wedding.

The movie continued and we all tried to focus on the plot of the story. I got freaked out at one point and nearly fell off of the couch after jumping when Dracula popped up out of no where. Edward pulled me back onto his lap after that and began playing with my hair or drawing circles on my back. Both of which became distracting when Ryan Reynolds was chained to the floor without his shirt on being tortured by the vampire's.

Rose let out a little moan at one point and I looked over to where she and Emmett were sitting. She was fidgeting with something I couldn't see, then Emmett purred and I saw that Rose had her hand down his pants. I turned my face into Edward's neck blushing. Hearing a rush of wind I snuck a glance at the couch where they were sitting and saw that it was empty. Edward made a sound of disgust and began to hum my lullaby when what sounded like a drum beat started from upstairs, slowly increasing it's tempo. I looked up at Edward whose eyes were glued to the tv and who had stopped rubbing my back. "They wouldn't happen to be listening to music would they? Maybe a song with a driving beat?" I asked.

Jasper answered me, "That's not music, but Emmett's definitely seems to be driving Rose." Alice smacked his arm that was wrapped tightly around her.

"Jaz, ew, that's so gross." Alice remarked. I focused my attention on the remainder of the movie, sometime later realizing that Emmett and Rosalie had joined us again.

As the movie finished I stood up to stretch and get some water and food. I was really hungry and my hangover was finally wearing off. As I walked into the kitchen I heard Alice say something to the effect of at least some of us being able to finish an entire movie. Emmett, Rosalie and even Jasper protested. Jasper was saying that it was unfair that his brother and sister were allowed to relieve themselves, and he was forced to sit and deal with everyone's sexual tension but forbidden to do anything about it.

I found a can of tomato soup, popped it in the microwave and made myself a grilled cheese sandwich while the soup heated and then cooled. I finished the sandwich and went to clean the pan so that Esme didn't have to later when I felt cold hands circle around my waist and lips were pressed against my ear. "Hey beautiful." Edward whispered. I smiled continuing to clean the dish. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I'm just hungry now. You took perfect care of me, as usual." Edward crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter watching me clean. "You're either extremely bored or the conversation is too much for you. So you chose to stand and watch me clean dishes. Nothing amazing is going to happen here, I assure you."

Edward turned off the water and brought me in front of him wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing his lips to my ear again. "Silly Bella, I will always enjoy watching you get wet." My breath caught and my favorite crooked smile played across his face. He then kissed me greedily, moving his mouth slowly down my neck; I tangled my fingers in his hair moaning.

From the living room I heard Alice clear her throat and Edward pressed his forehead to mine both of us breathing heavily. "Your soup and sandwich are getting too cold for you to eat them Bella. I called Charlie and told him that you would be home before 11. If you two start now, no matter how fast Eddie drives you won't be home in time." I kissed his cheek and turned grabbing the pan to dry it before putting it away.

Edward growled at her. "Maybe if you stopped interrupting us we _would_ have time." His comment caught me off guard and I dropped the pan before I could put it back on it's hook. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as I fumbled putting the pan away. He took the pan from me and placed it on the counter before turning to look at me. I was frozen in place, my shock plastered on my face. He smiled crookedly and kissed my nose then my forehead. Picking up my dinner he placed it on the table and brought me over to it. I sat down, still too shocked to do anything. "Bella?"

"I'm fine." I whispered to him, giving him a meek smile and focusing on eating my dinner. After I was done I said my goodbye's to everyone, thanking Alice especially for the movie day, it was a nice change not doing anything pertaining to the wedding and not having to go anywhere.

Edward slinked his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as we walked to his Volvo. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes, it was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. And last night was fun as well, I just wish I didn't get so sick. And tomorrow is going to be pretty awkward at school with Lauren and Mike."

"The story she's come up with is not very original." Edward said as he opened my door for me.

"What is it?" I asked before getting in, my interest peeked.

"She apparently was at a photo shoot for swimwear and she slipped because of the water on the set and smashed her nose into some male model's head." I snorted my laugh and Edward shrugged.

"That's just ridiculous." I snorted as I stepped into his car. No sooner had he shut my door than he was starting the car and pulling out of the long driveway. I sat thinking about the party last night, it seemed like it was a long time ago now. I still can't believe that I worked up the courage to punch Lauren, but if I hadn't Rosalie would have ripped her head off and although that would be amusing to watch, it wouldn't look good for the Cullen's. Then there was the weird stand off with Mike and Emmett. I don't know how I'm going to deal with him, I'll pray extra hard tonight that he just won't remember the whole thing because he was too drunk. I wonder how long I'll be able to stand hearing his never ending apologies about how he acted last night. What did Edward say to him that made him freak out anyway?

"What are you thinking?" Edward's question brought me out of my thoughts. "You're very quiet."

"I'm wondering what you said to Mike, if I'll be bombarded with his apologies tomorrow." He kept his eyes on the road in front of us, his face blank holding no answer. I got frustrated with his silence. "What did you say to him Edward?"

"I simply told him to stay away from you. That I never wanted to see him anywhere near you, much less touch you again." He finally answered me.

"You do realize we go to school and work together. That's impossible what you asked him." I said.

"I didn't _ask_ him Bella." He paused and loosened his grip on the steering wheel taking my hand in his and resting it on his leg. "He understood the meaning of my words and will not bother you again. So don't worry about it my love." He smiled his crooked smile and started humming my lullaby softly. I put my head back and listened to his pristine voice as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful ninja pirate beta Lily Watson...you are amazing my dreamweaver!

i love you

if you review I will update tomorrow night i promise...i just really want people's honest feedback for this story...thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Still not Stephanie am I; master yoda says...review will you and thanks will be returned; master yoda says...

woot!

again, this is unedited...and yet again it is due to the fact that I am not a very patient human type person. :)

please review! I will update sooner!

* * *

The days that followed were fairly uneventful, the week flying by. Lauren and her friends spread the story of her falling at a photo shoot, although none of them would look at me. I don't think many of the other students at Forks High believed her though. Everyone knew that Lauren had an agent, but it seemed too convenient that she would sustain such an injury at her first big gig. Besides, nearly the entire school was at the party.

Mike was a very similar in his actions towards me, or lack there of. He would act himself around his friends until he saw me or any of the Cullen's. His reaction reminded me of a hermit crab, curling in on himself whenever he caught wind of us. I tried to get Edward to tell me the truth of what he said to him, but he would just repeat himself, saying that he only told him to leave me alone.

I was worried to the point of making myself sick on Monday about what work would be like with Mike. I had no need to worry though since conveniently he had talked Angela into working at his parent's store. It made me feel horribly guilty that he quit his job just because he couldn't stand to be near me anymore. Apparently he was spending all his free time at the gym or on the field at school, practicing and bulking up for college ball. So Mike would become a great athlete, make lots of money and easily forget about me and the Cullen's, well that's one down.

Angela was going to be more difficult to forget and leave behind. She was a great friend, the perfect friend, never asking too many questions, only the ones that mattered most. Like how Edward and I were doing, what sort of careers we wanted to pursue, and lamenting over how hard it was going to be saying goodbye to our friends and parents. Of course she had no idea just how hard that was going to be for me and how long it would be for me to not see any of them again. I decided I needed to make the most of our friendship so we spent most of our time at work talking about who was taking who to prom, how far she and Tyler had gotten, and how far Edward and I had gotten (both of which, thankfully wasn't much different, although _she_ was the one holding them back in their situation). Angela was never the one to pry so when she asked about the wedding she didn't demand to know every detail of my dress, or what sort of flowers were being used, just if I was excited about it and if it was all going well.

Rosalie and I had become much closer day by day. Ever since I cam to her and Emmett's defense by punching Lauren she had come to see me in a different light. She's not shouting it from the rooftops or anything, it was the little things she would do that were just so Rose. Every once in awhile she would drop hints as to how to wear my hair so that it shows off my eyes and cheek bones, what shade of blue suited my skin tone best, and how to apply the smallest amount of makeup with the most noticeable result. So in her own way she showed me her thanks, I guess. All of the Cullen's noticed it, Emmett seeming the most proud of his wife's warming to me, but no one mentioned the change. I had to admit it was strange at first. I was so used to cold shoulders and icy glares from her, that it was almost too much for Edward.

The biggest change of anyone was Edward. I was the one who would pull away from our kiss now, and only due to the need to breathe. His hands would explore more of my body each night, nearly driving me insane with it. We were now to the point where he needed to leave my room every night for his 'human moments' as he called them, leaving me to myself for my own moments. Every day became more unbearable as all we could think of was our time we would spend in my room that night.

Friday One Week Before the Wedding

I woke up on Friday morning from an amazingly realistic dream. I laid in bed replaying it so I wouldn't forget it. We were at the party from last weekend and Edward was dancing with me. His hands were everywhere, all over my body, roaming it with everyone watching. Neither of us cared. We would grind up against each other, his pushing his hard erection into my stomach. I let my hands trail down his shirt and brought them under it, brushing his tight stomach with my fingers. He leaned into my neck moaning and pushed his hand between my legs and under my dress. He pulled aside my underwear and plunged his fingers into me, rubbing his palm onto my clit. I cried out his name and grabbed a hold of his cock squeezing along his length. He picked me up and we quickly found our way to the bathroom, closing the door behind us. He leaned me against the wall and pushed his fingers into me again, stopping my shout of pleasure with his mouth. His other hand pulled the top of my dress aside and groped my breast, bringing another moan to my lips as I stroked him faster. He removed his fingers from me and picked me up, I pushed the head of his dick against my opening. We looked into each others eyes as he brought me down hard onto him. Then I woke up.

I smiled and stretched, my hands reaching out for him. He cautiously put his arms around me. "Morning." I said into his chest. He didn't respond so I pulled away to look at him. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"You were talking in your sleep last night." He said not meeting my gaze.

"What did I say?" He seemed uncomfortable and shifted against me as I pulled myself closer to him.

"You were saying my name and moaning a lot. And kept pushing against me." I rubbed against him and he continued. " I'm sorry I had to leave you a few times in the night. But you were making just being in the same room with you very difficult." He paused and smile crooked at me, I kissed him softly. "What were you dreaming about love?" I smiled replaying my favorite parts over again in my mind.

"Us." Was all I said getting up and heading to the bathroom for my shower. As I shut my bedroom door I hear him curse under his breath and left him to his imagination.

I took my time in the shower, paying extra close attention to certain parts. After I was done I quietly thanked whoever thought of creating movable shower heads, and brushed my hair and teeth.

I wondered to myself if Edward had heard me while having my own human moment. Wearing only a towel I walked back to my room. I opened my door and heard Edward intake a sharp breath, catching him off guard was probably one of the few things I was really good at. As I turned after shutting my door, Edward was in front of me pushing me against my door and into me. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing but his was instantly covering mine, sloppily kissing me. His hands roamed my body through my towel, caressing me. I leaned into him bringing my leg up and wrapping it around his own, my towel slipping slowly off of me. His hand grabbed the top and made to pull it off when his phone began to ring in his pocket. It was vibrating, sending waves of pleasure everywhere. "Please Edward, just let it ring." He had stopped, leaving us both breathing heavily and me writhing against him. "Don't…answer…it…" I said between my moans. Edward took his hand from my towel and moving away from me answered his cell phone. It was Alice of course, and he quietly responded to her shouting.

I groaned and went to get my clothes out for the day. A smile flew across my face as I got an idea. I dropped my towel and turned my back to him bending over to pick up my jeans when I head Edward ask, "What do you mean I'm not allowed to turn around? You're being ridiculous."

I growled, "Alice! You are not playing fair!" Edward chuckled and brought his hand through his hair.

"She says you aren't playing fair either." There was a pause. "I'm not looking Alice!" Edward yelled at his sister. I had given up and was pulling on my jeans. Going to pick out a shirt, I heard Edward snap his phone shut and growled. "She says she wants me out of your house immediately. That we're going to be late for school."

"I don't care about school." I said pulling a long sleeved black shirt on over my tank. "Does she not see that?"

"She does, but she said that if you skip today Charlie fill find out. He's going to come home early to search the house for evidence that we're having sex and he'll find us here…"He stopped and I stared at the back of his head waiting for him to finish, he didn't and we both smiled to ourselves. "Either way we would be interrupted and I wouldn't be allowed here for a long while. I don't want you two getting into a fight so close to the wedding, especially over me. And I know I could not handle being interrupted." I walked over to him and kissed the nape of his neck.

"I love you, you know." I said wrapping my arms around his chest.

He grabbed my hands and kissed them. "It seems that I'm in love with you as well. I fall more and more deeper in love with you every day that passes.

I kissed him again. "Ill see you outside then."

He laughed, "I'll be the one waiting by the car."

"Of course." I sighed and he jumped from my window to get his car. I busied myself by quickly brushing my hair into place and putting on conscealer and mascara. I then grabbed my bag and carefully made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a pop tart.

The house phone rang, "Hello?"

"Don't bother with breakfast, I got you a sandwich and coffee while I was out." I turned to look out the window and I could see Edward holding a cup in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Oh did you?" I asked him.

"I'm holding it for ransom." He smiled my favorite smile.

"How much do I owe you?" I teased.

"A kiss." I smiled and hung up the phone. Locking the door I made my way to him. He had put my coffee on the roof of his care and was smiling with his hands in his pockets. I dropped my bag and threw my arms around his neck kissing him. He smiled and let me push him against his care, pulling me closer to him. I stuck my leg in between his and rubbed against him causing him to moan into my mouth. I kissed him harder and he returned the passion of it with his own.

A care honking made me jump back and looking over Edwards care I saw Alice and the rest of the Cullen's in Rose's red BMW. Alice had her arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving look on her face. I sighed, "Let me guess, we would be late?"

"That's her general thought, yes." He said stepping away from his car and opening the door for me.

As he climbed in and started to pull the car away I sipped my coffee and muttered, "Well it's better than calling I guess."

"I don't know, you seemed to enjoy it earlier." He smiled and reached for my hand.

It was quiet for awhile as we listened to a band he had recently discovered. When we were pulling into the parking lot of school I asked him, "Do you still want to know what I dreamed about last night?" I fidgeted with the hem of my bag.

"Of course, I always want to know what's on your mind." His cell phone started ringing and I grabbed it before he did, surprising both of us. I switched his phone off and he smiled at me.

"We were at the party last weekend but we were dancing. You had your hands…everywhere." He had parked the car in his normal spot and was staring ahead of him. "You slipped a finger inside me and I grabbed you and started stroking." His jaw locked and I thanked him for driving so much faster than his siblings. "We were making too much noise so you found a bathroom in the house. You pushed me against the wall and started fingering me again and I slowly rubbed your cock up and down. When it got too much you lifted me up and I put your head against me. You pulled me onto you and then I woke up." He was breathing heavy, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched tight, his pants were stretched tight and I smiled. I leaned over kissing his cheek whispered to him, "I'll see you inside."

I got out and was met by Alice and the rest of her family. She looked past me at Edward sitting in his car. "That was low Bella." I handed Emmett his phone smiling.

"You left me no choice Alice." Jasper was standing near the school, far away from Edward I suppose due to his emotions, and Alice skipped over to him. Emmett wrapped his arm around his wife laughing to himself and Rose winked at me. We all walked into the school and said our goodbye's as we parted to go to our classes.

I had my first class with Edward, but as my assumptions were confirmed, he was no where to be found. I sat in my usual seat and started to eat my sandwich, waiting for class to start.

"No Cullen today Bella? Did you forget his leash at home?" Lauren was acting more of herself now that the swelling in her nose had gone down. I sighed to myself, getting tired of her already.

"How is it possible that you are _still_ trying to get Edward?" I asked her. "How are you even passing school if it takes you this long to learn the simplest of things."

"I don't give up until I see a ring." Lauren said smugly. "And I really don't think he's _that_ into you Bella." I nearly choked on my coffee from laughing at her.

"Wow Lauren, have you been living under a rock or could your head really be that far up your ass? Their wedding is in, what a week Bella?" Angela asked, speaking for me since I just took a bite of my sandwich.

"Bullshit! That's complete bullshit!" Lauren was fuming, staring at me. I smiled at her and held up my hand wiggling my finger.

I swallowed my food and smiled at her again. "I didn't think you would want an invitation, besides the RSVP's date passed already."

"You are such a bitch Bella. No one here will ever tell you cause they're too busy kissing your ass, but not me. Your Cullen bodyguards don't scare me, and they aren't here to defend you…yet again. Bella you are the biggest bitch and the most selfish person I have ever met. Edward doesn't care about you. I watch and hear things. I know why he left you last year. What was the girls name he ran to in Alaska?" She paused enjoying the tears that were brimming in my eyes. "He hates you, is disgusted by you, and always has been. He just feels guilty, that's all. You are nothing more to him than a charity case." Lauren smiled as she knew her words were hurting and my tears spilled over.

"Shut the fuck up Lauren." We both turned to see Mike looking furiously at his desk.

"Excuse me Newton? What did you say?" Lauren asked him.

"You need to shut your _fucking_ mouth about things you know nothing about." Mike looked up at our shocked faces and continued. "You will never know or understand what Bella and Edward have. We all can only wish and dream to find what they have together." He looked at me and finished. "Trust me when I say I know how much he cares for Bella."

At that moment Edward walked in causing Mike to drop his gaze back to his desk. Edward walked over to his seat a blank expression on his face, meaning that he was furious. He looked at me and I tried to smile at him but I know it didn't reach my eyes so he leaned over and kissed the tears on my cheek. Lauren scoffed at him and glared at me over Edward's shoulder. He leaned down to me ear and whispered, "I love you, you know." Repeating my words to him earlier brought my smile to my eyes. "I also owe you from before. You're going to enjoy the payback. What you did was a low blow."

"I thought you said _I_ was going to enjoy myself. Although I think I would enjoy pleasuring you that way." I whispered to him and his breathing hitched, he grabbed my leg from under the table. "Didn't you have fun?" I said to him blushing.

"I did yes." His grip of my leg loosened and he began rubbing circles into it. "I think I know what will be on my mind during my next human moment."

"Me too." I said. He smiled at me, shifting closer to kiss my nose before sitting up as our teacher came into the room. His hand never left my leg the entire class which I was grateful for. Lauren got to me and I hated myself for it. I should have hit her harder.

When the class was over Edward and I took our time getting our things together giving Lauren the chance to leave without a confrontation. She took the hint and stomped out of the classroom knocking into Mike's desk as she left. He looked back at Edward and I before leaving, I smiled thanking him and Edward nodded.

Outside of the classroom Edward pulled me to him. "Are you alright love?" He kissed me deeply before I could answer. "I do love you."

"I love you too and I am alright. Lauren just got to me which pisses me off. I should have hit her harder I guess, broken her nose or something." I shrugged and Edward laughed. He walked me to my next class kissing me goodbye at the door and continuing down the hallway. The rest of the day went on as normal. I didn't see Lauren for the rest of the day. At lunch Angela said she had heard she was sick and went home early. Edward made it a point to talk casually with Mike which was nice to see again. Mike mentioned that his parent's were going out of town visiting colleges with him, so the store would be closed and I would have the weekend off.

I looked to Alice whose face had frozen over suddenly and silently worried grabbing Edwards hand under the table. He smiled and rubbed my knee, Alice's jaw dropped in shock and Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I looked at Edward searching his face for a clue as to what Alice just saw but he just kept on smiling.

By the time school was finished I was busting at the seams worrying about what Alice had seen. As soon as Edward and I were in his car I pummeled him with questions. He just kept telling me not to worry about it. "Fine, I'll just ask Alice later then." I said.

"Later?" He raised his eyebrow as he pulled in front of Charlie's house.

"You weren't paying attention at all when Mike was talking to you were you?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Newton's is going to be closed all weekend so I don't have to work until Tuesday when they're back in town."

"Oh." A look of sudden understanding and clarity came across his face and then vanished just as quickly. "Well do you have any plans for later than?" He asked me innocently.

"I don't know, do I?" I leaned back in the seat of his car and tried to act uninterested.

"Well if you wanted I'm sure Alice would be happy to have you over the house for a weekend slumber party or to take you out shopping." I snorted and picked up my bag.

I unlocked the door to Charlie's house and dropping my bag on the table went to the fridge to find something for Charlie to eat tonight. I pulled out a steak and after marinating it set it in the oven to broil, and then I took out a baked potato and stabbed it to death with a fork. "Bella, what did the potato do to you? You've killed it." I gave him my best dirty look and wrapped the potato up in tin foil and set it alongside the steak.

I brushed the hair away from my face and took off the long sleeved shirt I was wearing and threw it into the living room. I then turned to Edward to yell at him for making me mad but was met by a pair of cold lips. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him moving his hands around to grab my ass. "Edward…no…I'm…mad at you." I moaned my words as he trailed his lips down my neck to my shoulder.

He put me onto the counter as we continued our kissing my hands dragging along his chest down to his waist where I slipped my hand in his pants. He stopped mid kiss but did not pull my hand away from him. I traced along the top of his boxers and hooked my finger under them. "Bella…" Edward huskily whispered my name but still did not stop me. I slipped my hand farther down his boxers and I closed my eyes feeling around the base of his cock. I gripped my hand around his very hard cock and he involuntarily bucked against me gasping at the pleasure. He pushed his cheek against my own and moaned into my ear as he moved in my hand. I couldn't believe he was letting me go so far and I tightened my grip on him as he increased his speed. He was breathing heavily and it felt like my heart was going to implode at any moment.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and realized that Edward had stopped moving against me, and that I had left the door unlocked. I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black standing in the entryway of my house. Edward straightened up removing my hand from him and spun around on his heels. "Can we help you Jacob?"

"I came by to drop off the keys to the cruiser. Charlie needed me to give him an oil change and it's all done." Jake was looking only at me a disgusted expression on his face. "I didn't realize how much of a slut you were Bella." Edward growled and moved towards him. "Pushed a button did I bloodsucker?" Jacob turned to me again "He hasn't changed you yet has he? You do realize he's just fucking with you, that's all he wants to do. He'll fuck your sorry ass and then leave you again when he realizes what a disappointment you really are." Edward rushed him, slamming him into the wall, causing a picture to crash to the floor. Jacob barely reacted.

"Edward! Don't!" I moved from the counter to the two of them and placed my hand on Edward's back. "Please."

"What are you going to do leech? Rip me apart in the sheriff's own house?" Jacob sneered at him and Edward loosened his grip letting him fall back onto the floor. "Don't pretend that what she says matters to you. You hurt her once you'll do it again."

"Get out Jacob." He glared at me then threw my dad's car keys as hard as he could at my face. It was all too fast. Edward caught the keys right before they made contact and we could hear Jacob howling from somewhere outside. I moved from behind Edward to slam the door and lock it. Then I slid to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

"No. Bella don't cry, don't be upset, please." I heard him drop the keys then he scooped me up off the floor and sat me down with him onto his lap in one of our kitchen chairs. "Bella." He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I took a shaky breath and pressed my head into his cheek calming myself down.

"I really wish we would stop getting interrupted." He laughed out loud at that kissing me full on the lips.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bella." Edward was smiling his crooked smile.

"I have a pretty good idea I think." I got up from his lap and took the steak and potato out of the oven placing it on a plate. I dug the tin foil out and went to rip off a piece to place over the food, when I cut my finger on the edge cursing. "Shit, sorry, hold your breath."

"What…" he stopped and I turned to see that the smell of blood had reached him.

"It's just a little cut, I'll fix it in a minute. Just don't breath until I…" Edward was in front of me holding my hand up to his lips. He slipped the finger that was cut into his mouth, sucking on it and moaned. My eyes were wide as I watched him. "Edward…?"

"Remember in one of the movies we watched last weekend a character asked about being sexually aroused after drinking blood?" I nodded my head in response. "The answer is yes. I am."

"Oh." I said quietly. Edward deeply kissed me then pulled away.

"Charlie's home, I'll be back for you as soon as you finish telling him that Alice is taking you shopping for the weekend. Alright?" I nodded my head, it was all I could do. Edward kissed my hand and was gone. I heard Charlie try and open the door then curse cause it was locked.

"Bells?! You home? The door's locked…Isabella?" I shook my head to bring me back to the present time and went to open the door for Charlie. "Hey! There you are." I smiled at him and turned back into the kitchen as he shut the door and began to hang up his holster. "Smells good in here Bells. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do without you here." He paused to grab a beer from the fridge. "So any plans tonight?" It figures he would already know about the Newton's not being in town.

"Yeah, I'm going to be at the Cullen's. Alice wants to take me shopping and she's not sure when she'll be done." I answered dutifully.

"When are you planning on leaving?" At that moment the door bell rang and I smiled at him. "That would answer that question. Does that boy ever go home?" I had to turn away from him to hide my laugh, and brought his food to the table for him.

"See you Sunday night dad." I kissed the top of his head.

"Yup, stay safe." He said as I grabbed my jacket off the hook and opened the door to find Edward leaning casually against the door frame.

"Hi." I said blushing slightly.

"Hi." He said smiling and lightly brushing his lips against mine.

"You take care of her Edward." Charlie shouted from the kitchen.

"I will Charlie. I promise." Edward answered but the tone of his voice was weird, like he had a secret. I looked at him questioningly. He took my hand and shutting the door behind me led me down the walk to his car.

Once in the care and on our way to the Cullen's Edward broke the silence, "You ok?"

"Yes…please don't…" I stuttered, I didn't want to admit being hurt by Jacob Black again, and he understood.

He took my hand and rubbed small circles in it with his thumb. "So, what do you feel like doing tonight?" I shrugged. "Do you want to hear my idea?"

"Sure." I put my head back resting it against the headrest.

"There's a lounge in Port Angeles called Junction, I've heard it's quite good." I perked an eyebrow up at him. "It's acoustic music only, or they allow poetry, it's a real mellow place, figured it could be nice."

"It sounds great Edward. I don't really feel like doing anything spectacular tonight anyway." I smiled at him and he returned it. "It must be nice not needing to call the rest of the family to tell them if we're going or not." He laughed lightly. "Are they coming as well?"

"I don't think so, no. They were talking about tonight being a date night as well. Rose and Em were planning on going out to a club in Seattle. Alice and Jaz, well Alice, was talking about going to some new boutique that just opened in Seattle. Carlisle and Esme were planning on going to an art show being given by Peninsula College."

The rest of the drive was quiet, which suited me fine. I kept the window rolled down a bit and relived my dream from last night and after school today. We got to the restraint and I was pleasantly surprised. I ordered a burger and as I had some tea Edward and I listened to the artists that had shown up to play. It was a perfectly quiet evening together.

I fell asleep on the ride back home with Edward humming a new song that he heard. I felt when the car turned off and I stretched as Edward opened my door. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"Not really no." I yawned.

"Well can I still carry you inside up to bed?" He offered.

"You can but I don't know if I'll have much interest in sleeping." Edward just stared at me, his eyebrow raised. "I've been napping for the last half hour." Scooping me up into his arms I shut the door behind him.

He brought me up stairs to his room and placed me on my feet. "I need a human moment, and not your kind." Edward laughed and shut the door behind him. I sluggishly walked to the bathroom, the tea finally making its way through me. After brushing my teeth and combing through my hair I gave myself a good look in the mirror. I was still wearing my jeans and shirt from school earlier so I glanced around the bathroom looking for my night bag full of pj's. I found it stuffed in the bottom drawer with a note on top that read 'I suggest the light blue butterfly set, I've attached a star to both pieces. Love, Alice.'

I smile and searched through the clothes in the bag for the one's that she was speaking about. I found them, they had big yellow stars pinned to them which made me laugh. I got out of my dirty clothes and put on the pj's Alice's suggested. They were very pretty and showed up nicely against my skin, although they were rather skimpy, in my opinion. The top was a blue with tiny butterflies that changed to a panel of paisleys around the back with triangle tops and a purple empire waist, the bottoms had the same tiny butterflies as the top. I liked it after staring at myself in the mirror for awhile posing different ways.

Laughing at myself, I opened the door, tossed my clothes in the hamper and made my way over to Edward's cd player, looking for a good cd to listen to. I found the one I wanted, an Enya mix that I loved, and placed it gently in the player. The music instantly filled the room and I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, letting the music calm me. As far as Edward and I have gotten recently, he had never seen me this undressed before and butterflies were fighting for dominance in my stomach.

"Bella." I turned at hearing Edward whisper my name. He was standing in the doorway of his room, eyes wide and staring at me. "You look…beyond beautiful my love." I blushed at his compliment and he came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me softly.

I returned his kiss but with more passion, he pulled away. "Edward, please." He kissed me again to quiet me and I obliged. We walked toward his bed, our lips not parting, and he laid me down on it, supporting his weight on his elbows. "I love you more than everything."

"And I love you Isabella Swan." He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed me, holding nothing back. Bringing his hand to my shoulder he dragged the strap of my top down and traced my arm to my waist and moved it under my top, pushing the fabric farther up my stomach.

His lips moved down my neck, to my shoulder and then hesitated. I didn't want him to have second thoughts about his actions so I moved the strap down further below my left breast, exposing it. "It's alright Edward…please…" He placed his hand over my breast and after a moment of hesitation, started massaging and squeezing sending pleasure everywhere. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his hand on me, and reached down slipping my hand in his pants.

Leaning down he lightly kissed my breast, teasing my nipple with his tongue and in response I grabbed the base of his cock and began stroking the full length of it. As his mouth teased my breast he brought his hand down and rubbed my clit through my shorts. We both moaned in pleasure finding a rhythm as we continued bringing each other over the edge. I got bold and moving his hand up to my other breast I held his cock so that I was rubbing against causing me to arch up to him. Edward was growling low in his chest, his mouth open with his eyes tightly closed. I was arching up, rolling my hips against him moaning his name, he growled louder.

From downstairs the front door opened and I heard all of the Cullen's come into the house going to their respective rooms, Emmett's booming voice carried up the stairs to us, "Do you guys smell something?"

"Edward's cars are all here as is his scent." Rosalie spoke now. Edward and I had both stopped moving, but I was still gasping for air.

Alice spoke now "They weren't going anywhere, I see them here in Edward's room…" She broke off her sentence and it was quiet for a while. Edward muttered yup as Alice muttered "Oops." Another pause, "Sorry guys, I really am."

I squeezed my hand shut forgetting that it was still clamped around Edward. "Bella, can I have that back please?" I looked away from him and moved my arms to cover myself closing my eyes.

"Wait, what?" Emmett again was trying to figure out what was going on. "Is Edward finally getting laid?!" He burst out laughing and then there was a breeze and a huge crash which sounded like something crashing through the front door and the railings of the porch.

I realized that Edward wasn't in the room anymore and the door to his room was open. Grabbing my robe I ran to the top of the stairs and looked down them to see the front door being held by Carlisle who was standing next to a furious Esme. I could faintly make out moving boulders flying across the lawn and into the woods as the top of the trees started shaking, throughout it all you could hear Emmett laughing and Edward growling and cursing at him.

Alice was by my side in an instant. "Bella I am so sorry I really am! I didn't see any of this, it wasn't supposed to happen until…" She stopped talking and I whipped around to stare at her.

"You know!" I stuck my finger in her face and was slowly walking her back into the corner. "You knew! You know! OH! And Edward knows doesn't he?! That's what you saw at lunch today! That's why he was…OH! I swear, once I'm turned I'm going to strangle the both of you!" I was beat red now because of screaming at her and there was dead silence from the rest of the house.

Slowly I turned and saw that all of the Cullen's were now standing in the living room staring up at us, at me. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned around my shoulders slumped, regretting my freak out, and at Alice of all people. "I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't paying attention, I wasn't looking and I definitely wasn't expecting anything like that." I smiled, then Alice smiled, then we both started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on Edward's face as he flew down the stairs at Emmett." Rosalie was walking up towards us and all three of us made our way into Edward's room.

We heard Emmett before shutting the door say "Wait, I'm still real confused. Wasn't Bella just threatening Alice's existence?"

"Don't even try to understand Emmett." Jasper answered him. "No one could ever understand that."

"So…?" Alice was smirking at me her eyebrows up waiting for me to spill on what happened. I shrugged. "How do you like the other side of Edward so far?"

"It's nice." I smiled at Alice.

Rosalie who was staring out the window turned and snorted at me. "After almost 2 years together, with barely even kissing each other, all you can say is it's nice?"

I blushed. "I love it. The way he looks at me now is different, even how he holds my hand. It's amazing!"

They were both laughing and I joined along with them. "It is addicting." Rose said smiling as she walked out of the room. I couldn't help myself and yawned, I didn't realize how tired I was until everything had quieted down.

"Thank you by the way Alice." I said laying down on my side.

"For what?" She gave me her best innocent look. I took my robe off and threw it behind me, aiming for the couch but missing, to show her my pj's. "Oh those, I knew you would look adorable in them. Your welcome. Get comfy, Edward says he'll be up in a minute, we're having a small family meeting first." Alice pulled the covers up to tuck me in, and smiled at me before leaving the room.

I made myself as comfortable as I could laying in Edward's bed by myself and heard Enya softly drifting from the speakers. I laughed remembering I put her cd on before everything started to calm myself. I closed my eyes listening to the soothing melody and felt my breathing ease as I drifted slowly to sleep.

Some time later that night I felt Edward slide into bed, pulling me to him and wrapping the blankets around the both of us. I could feel the cold skin of his chest on my body and pressed my face against it taking a deep breath. "Sleep well my love." And I felt him kiss me on the lips before sleep took me again.

* * *

If you have yet to notice, all outfits mentioned or hinted in any of these chapters, are on my profile at the very bottom


	6. Chapter 6

A cool breeze woke me from a deep sleep and I rolled over, pulling the big blanket with me. Thru the fabric I heard a short chuckle as Edward placed something on the night table and lay down next to me. "Good morning love." I smiled, loving that his voice was the first thing I heard.

Throwing the blanket off and stretching my arms above my head I saw that he had brought me coffee. "Morning." I moaned thru my stretch. "Anything on the agenda today?" Edward opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it glancing toward his bedroom door where his tiny sister stood waiting to be noticed. The minute I glanced at her, it was like a switch was turned on and she became animated.

"We need to go to Seattle today. You have a manicure appointment for the wedding. I also figured since we were there we could pick up a few things, maybe head for the bookstore…" She was baiting me and we all knew it would work. Besides I still needed to get Edward a wedding gift. I huffed and looked at Edward. He was lying on his back with his hands crossed over his chest, smiling.

"Fine." I muttered and she sprang up and out of the room, without glancing back.

"You've got an hour Bella. I don't want to get there too late." I glanced over at the clock, it was 9:30 in the morning, and I didn't even think any stores would be open yet. "There's going to be an accident at 11:30 and the traffic will back up for hours." Alice called from down the hall and I shook my head.

"How have you lived with her for so long?" I asked my 'sleeping' vampire; he laughed out loud and I threw my pillow at him as hard as I could. He grabbed it and flipped me over so that he was on top of me, somehow getting the pillow behind my head. We laughed for a few seconds before launching into a passionate kiss, his hand slowly dragging up my leg, finding the curve of my ass and squeezing, his other hand pushing my shirt up.

"Jasper! Stop it!" Alice squealed from somewhere downstairs. "Isabella Marie Swan! You stop it right now! You are making my husband turn into a hormone ridden boy!" A loud thudding and moan could be heard from outside where Rosalie had been working on her BMW. Given the noises it was clear that she had abandoned her car for something more flexible, though just as hard.

"That isn't me!" Jasper shouted up to us as Emmett started cat calling.

Edward shook his head smirking, "And they all wonder why I'm so frustrated. With them going at it all the time and watching you sleep, it's no wonder I haven't destroyed the nearby flora and fauna."

"One hour! Make it count." Alice said passing by the door to Edward's room as she threw a pair of jeans at me. Edward caught them and laid them folded on the bed.

"Show off." I said shoving his shoulder. When he rolled to his side as if I actually managed to move him I rolled my eyes. "You know I'll be able to do all of that soon. I would watch my back if I was you." Edwards's body tensed at my mention of the transition and I sighed. "You know if you are still uncomfortable I'll just ask Carlisle to do it. We know he has the control since he's changed most of you." I said keeping my eyes away from Edwards face. My resolve to become a vampire would not change, but I did not need to feel guilty for the reminder of my life as a human due to the look on his face.

"No. I promised you I would. I will not go back on my word." He tried to smile but it was far from assuring. I pushed myself out of bed and went to find a shirt for today. Flinging open the dresser drawer I grabbed a royal blue blouse and a tan bra tank, and then pulled out my underwear and bra. I spun around towards the bathroom and managed to stop my feet in time to not slam into Edward who was offering me my jeans. Letting out a rush of breath I gathered them to my chest, keeping my eyes lowered. I knew if I looked into his amber eyes I would not be able to stop myself from crying.

"Bella." Edward said softly and I shook my head.

"I need to get into the shower Edward."

"Bella, please. Listen to me." He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my face so that our eyes met. "In all of my years walking this earth alone, there has never been anyone that has captivated me as you have. Never have I loved anything as I do you. I would gladly endure the fires of changing for a hundred years if it meant being with you for even one day. Only in my dreams have I imagined someone who would be with me for eternity. I do not doubt my control or my ability to turn you. What I fear is the knowledge of the pain I will inflict on you." Edward paused and I opened my mouth to argue but he put his finger on my lips to quiet me. "I love you and I will tell you ever single day until the end of eternity. I just wish there were some way I could turn you and take the pain from you." I smiled against his fingers and he ran them across my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I don't think about that part. Truth be told; if I did I'm sure I would lose my nerve. I think about all the years I will have with you, all the things we will do and see. And as a bonus, as a vampire I'll never have to see the inside of a hospital again! Well, unless you decide to take up the family business."

Edward laughed and closed his eyes, bringing his hand to rest against my neck. "Are you still sure you want to have me for the rest of eternity? Because I am never leaving you. You know that right?" I said from behind closed eyes.

"Bella." Edward's eye opened as mine did and there was such intensity shining behind them that a bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have been able to look away. "I had never been sure of anything until I met you. You have taken all my sorrow, my pain, my unease, my confusion; you have taken it all away, stripped me of all the walls and barriers I put up around me. I am yours, all of me." He pulled me to him and kissed me gently on each eye lid, then nose, then mouth. Between each kiss he would say I love you, so by the time he came to my mouth I had dropped my clothes and threw my arms around his neck, kissing back as deeply as I could. I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his hard body.

I heard his door shut as he fell on top of me, the soft bed underneath. Bringing my hands down over his hard shoulders and back I reached under his shirt and tugged it up so I could feel the muscles of his stomach and chest. I moaned into his mouth from the pleasure of his cold skin against my hands. Catching the reason for my moan Edward pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it across the room, giving me ample time to admire his naked chest.

My brain feebly attempted to process the bare body of my fiancé while it continued to remind my heart to beat and my lungs to breathe. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Edward laughed huskily, causing a stirring below that made me blush.

"You are an amazing creature." His hands pulled me close to him and I rubbed against him. Gasping, he moved his hands to my hips to grind into him again. Looking up, I saw that his eyes were half lidded and his mouth was open. I could feel the vibrations from his growls against my chest, encouraging me to move up and down the length of him. As my bud hit his ridge I gasped at the immediate pleasure.

After a short while we got into a rhythm and I watched in wonder at his expressions as I moved my body under his. Edward was now controlling my body's movements so I pulled at my shirt, bringing it over my head. He froze as I rested my hands on his shoulders, my naked breasts heaving up and down.

I closed my eyes as he dipped his head down to play with my exposed nipples. My back arched as he brushed his teeth against the tender flesh.

Edward continued guiding my hips against him while he alternated between my breasts, nearly sending me over the edge. Both of his hands moved around to grab my ass and he let a finger slip under the edge of my pajama bottoms. My body tensed and he stopped to look down at me. Lust filling his eyes, he moved his hand around and slipped a finger inside of me, catching my moan in his mouth. I moved against him, experiencing more pleasure than I ever thought possible.

As we both neared my first orgasm we heard a shout from down the hall. "Bella! Charlie's on the phone!" Alice's voice said right before the phone started ringing. Edward cursed under his breath pulling his fingers from me and going into the bathroom.

"Bella's in trouble! Edward is messing around with the sheriff's daughter! Not only is Eddie going to pop his cherry, he's going to get arrested after!" Emmett rattled on until the bathroom door flew open so fast it ripped off its hinges and a breeze that was Edward rushed out of the room.

Emmett's screaming laughter was heard from outside the house as Edward chased after him. "Keep it outside! Jasper, please go watch them, make sure my husband comes back in one piece." Rosalie called as the phone continued to ring.

Trying the best I could to fix myself I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled it on as I reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Bells! It's Charlie. Is everything alright over there?" Charlie was using his cop voice which I hated.

"Yes, I had to search for a phone." I added quickly. "Alice doesn't have one in her room and I only just woke up a bit ago." The last thing I wanted was for Charlie to find out that I slept in the same bed as Edward, it would just end badly. "What's up?"

"Uh, I ran into Esme at the grocers and we got to talking. We thought it would be nice to meet up for dinner. So If you and Edward were free we could all meet up and touch base before everyone gets here for the big day." Charlie blurted out as a pair of strong arms came around my waist.

"Oh, well let me ask Edward what he's got planned for today. Hang on a sec." I pushed the mute button and leaned back into Edward's chest, he kissed my hair. "Charlie and Esme bumped into each other this morning and suggested we go out to dinner. Tonight." Turning around I looked over his hard body, checking for wounds or missing parts. He seemed intact so I kissed the nape of his neck. "Is Emmett still whole?"

"Yeah, he's just getting back now. Rose agreed to no sex for the rest of the weekend." Edward said stroking my hair.

"Ouch. So what was with the chasing?" I asked him.

"Had to get him far enough away first." Emmett's loud protests were heard as no doubt Rose was breaking the news to him.

"Do you think they'll do it? Or not do it, rather." I checked the phone making sure it was still on mute.

"No, but it was worth a try." He shrugged. "And as much as I love seeing you in my clothes, I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed up again either. So if you think it best, then we should go." He kissed my head then went to make up the bed.

Taking my dad off speaker phone I leaned back against the wall watching Edward. "Charlie? Dinner tonight sounds great. Did you have an idea where you wanted to go?" I began biting my lower lip again; the Lodge was about the nicest place in town with an all you can eat buffet, not exactly classy. From across the room Edward growled and licked his own lips watching me, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we sort of have reservations for Colette's." Charlie said nervously, my heart jumped into my throat.

"Charlie that place is expensive! Like really expensive! And Alice has said you need a reservation like weeks in advanced…" My voice cut off as all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. The shopping idea with no plans for tonight, the appointment for a manicure, the weeks in advanced needed for a reservation.

"I've been set up." I said flatly to no one in particular. Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression, apparently unaware.

"I know I'm sorry Bells! I really am! I've been saving up for awhile now to take Edward's family somewhere nice. I know you hate surprises, but I figured you hated getting dressed up for anything fancy. I had to call her, there was no other option." Charlie tried to explain himself just as Alice walked into the room, her smile faded from her face.

"You already agreed to go Bella." She said softly.

"You should have just asked me." I said to both Alice and Charlie.

"Bells." Charlie said doubtfully as Alice gave me an equally doubtful look.

"Alright fine, what time is the reservation?" I grudgingly asked.

"It's for 7:30. Will you need directions or um, clothes?"

"No Charlie, I'll be fine. Edward will take me and I'm going out anyway, I'll just pick something up after my coincidental manicure appointment." I said shooting Alice another look, even though it didn't affect the smile on her face.

"Oh, uh, I didn't know about that. Sorry. Hey, can you ask Alice if I have to wear a tie?" I laughed now that the downside of his choice in restraints revealed itself.

"No, Charlie. You can wear that outfit I got you for Christmas. The polo and khaki's will be fine." After a short silence on the other line I added, "They are hanging in your closet probably in the back." A relieved sigh came through the phone.

"Alright, thanks Bella. And I'll see you all later then. Bye." I waited to hear the click of the other line before disconnecting.

I took a deep breath before looking at my part pixie part demon sister in law. "I have gotten much better at this dress up to go out thing. I didn't even protest when you suggested shopping today. If you plan on doing something like this again, please let me know. I can handle it." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"In my defense, back when those reservations were made, you would have thrown a full out fit. So thank you for becoming so much more accepting." Alice's big smile lit up her face.

"Thank you for understanding." I smiled at her before I threw the phone at her head. She caught it and placed it back on its base.

"So, now you get in the shower." Alice said pointing at my clothes that were folded neatly on the bed. "And you my dear brother are out until she is finished." Edward smiled as he came over and brushed his lips against my forehead before turning to leave. Alice gave me one last look before closing the door behind her.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a little bit trying to reprocess everything that had happened. Within half an hour Edward had nearly brought me to orgasm, I had been finagled into going to a ridiculously fancy dinner, agreed to a shopping trip and a manicure and Emmett was now sex deprived. "Breathe." I said out loud to myself as a steady pounding drifted from Emmett and Rosalie's room. Well at least something was back to normal before lunch.

Shaking my head I grabbed my clothes and began my morning routine. I took my time showering, figuring it would be the only relaxation time I would have today. I even took the time to shave and conditioned my hair with the fancy stuff Alice always insisted that I use. By the time I turned off the water and stepped out the room was thick with steam, it was heavenly. As I dried off and pulled on my underwear and tank bra I wondered if vampires ever got pruney from being in the water for too long.

Wiping the fog from the mirror I stared at myself, I didn't think I would ever understand what Edward finds so appealing about me. He was over 100 years old so he must know what he likes in a female, but still, "Why on earth did he pick me?"

"It's your eyes." Rose's voice made me jump.

"What?" I asked getting goose bumps from the chilly air of the bedroom. Rose hopped up on the countertop.

"Your eyes smile all the time, like you have the greatest secret to tell. Not to mention your tendency towards kindness and always thinking about others instead of yourself." I stared at Rose blankly. She handed me my brush. "Some of the reasons why he loves you so much. There's a ton of others, but those are the major ones." I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish. "Alice told me a long time ago, before we even met you. She had a vision of you and what you would be like and all the reasons Edward would love you. I think that's why I disliked you so much at first. The girl that Alice described, just couldn't exist in this world, there's just too much hate and anger. Then you moved to Forks." Rose smiled but there was sadness behind it. "You have so much worth living for; a family that loves you, a personality that will certainly find you a loving husband, a body that can bare children." She stopped taking an unnecessary breath. "I do not agree or understand why you are choosing this life. But If I have to have another sister, I'm glad that it's you."

Making no attempt to hide my tears, I sniffled before asking, "Can I hug you?"

Rose nodded and for the first time ever, I hugged my beautiful sister in law and she hugged me back, for a few seconds. "Now stop crying, it'll make your eyes puffy." She said bringing her legs up and crisscrossing them.

"Thank you." I sniffed again and dried my tears with the tissue Rose handed me.

"So any idea on what you're getting him" I shrugged as I piled and pinned my hair on top of my head.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm hoping Alice gets a vision while we're out." I said before putting on the little makeup I've been trained to wear. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well there's this little boutique has the cutest lingerie. Some of it is a little risky, but there are a few sets that I think would look real adorable on you. It's a little expensive, but I know you have our black card now and it's for your wedding."

"Are you coming with us?" I asked between applying coats of mascara.

"Yes. I will be tagging along." Rose said smiling.

Putting on some chap stick and looking over the minimal makeup job I said, "Then I guess we can at least stop in and look."

Rose gave me an approving nod then handed me my jeans and top. After dressing then shaking out my hair and placing a thin headband in to keep it out of my face I looked over myself in the full length mirror. I looked comfy and I felt comfy so it was the perfect shopping outfit.

A figure in the bedroom doorway softly told me I was beautiful and I glanced over to see Edward standing with my boots in his hand.

"I'll meet you downstairs Bella." Rose called before slipping out of the room.

"I'm having second thoughts about you going out." Edward said walking over to me and kneeling down to put my shoes on for me. I smiled as he kissed each toe before pulling a thermal sock then my boot on. "You are much too beautiful, I don't know how I managed this long."

"I'm a big girl Edward. And we're only going to a few shops anyway. Besides, Alice and Rose will be with me. No one will be glancing my way with them around." He had finished putting on my shoes and was still kneeling, watching me.

"There are too many people that take notice of you, it worries me." I cupped my hand to his chest and leaned down.

"Let me be among humans while I still can stomach them. Soon enough you'll have me 24/7 for a good long while." I moved my mouth to his ear. "Think of all the things we can do in that amount of alone time." He stiffened and I smiled before going to get my coat.

"I love you." Edward said from the door, his arms open and waiting for me. Shrugging on my coat and grabbing my wallet I walked over to him, snuggling up against his stone chest.

"I happen to love you too." I said and kissed his chest as he kissed the top of my head. Taking my hand he led me downstairs to Alice's yellow Porsche. "Ah, well at least we'll be inconspicuous today." I had a huge smile on my face to hide the fact that I was having second thoughts and Edward gently squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"_Be safe_." was the goodbye Edward gave me, along with a short yet deep kiss that made my knees turn to jelly.

Summoning up my courage I stepped into the small car and buckled up to remind the vampire driving that I was still human and would most certainly end up in the hospital if we were in an accident. Alice nodded slightly before smiling and reversing the car out of the garage and onto the Cullen driveway. In a matter of seconds we were pulling onto the main roadway. 'Untouched' by the Veronicas was blasting thru the speakers, the driving base causing all of us to bounce around to the rhythm.

Of course, with hitting no traffic and traveling 20 or 30 miles over the speed limit, we were at the shops in a little over an hour. Finding a spot right away (of course) we were out and forming a plan that I hoped I would be able to survive.

"So Alice, have you had any visions of me finding Edward the perfect wedding gift? Cause I have no clue." I asked while looking at a beautiful painting a local artist had done of First Beach in La Push. For a moment I wished that Jacob were with me, he would come up with countless ways to escape, but then he no longer wanted anything to do with me. Pushing those thoughts out of my head I shook out my hair and took a cleansing breath.

"I haven't had any visions about you lately, sorry hun. Don't worry though, it will come to you I'm sure." Alice gave me a reassuring smile. "Now, your appointment at Gene Juarez is at 3:30 and it is 11:45 now. So we can head downtown and check out some shops there. Oh! There's a new boutique that's just opened, the designer is up and coming and I see very good things from him. So we can definitely stop there, and there's a really cute little shoe store that I'm sure will have something to go with anything we find for you for tonight." Alice was rambling, her eyes lighting up and darting in all directions as she mentioned different stores.

My stomach growled so I cut her off. "And remember that I eat." Alice frowned at me.

"Are you hungry now? You didn't have any breakfast just that little bit of coffee. Oh, I'm horrible at this aren't I?" Alice looked at Rose who just shrugged. "It's a good thing you won't need food for much longer." Rose cleared her throat and Alice and I looked over at her.

"There's a café right on the corner." The look of disgust was evident on Rosalie's face at the mention of food.

"I'll just run in and grab a muffin. Then we can find an outfit for me, a gift for Edward and go to the boutiques you both mentioned." I had been staring in the direction of the café so when I looked back at Alice I was a little startled to see her frowning. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"You just talked about going to stores that don't sell books. And you sounded a little excited about it. I want to cry, I'm so proud of you."

Laughing and shaking my head I walked past them and quickly ran into get my food. I bought a cranberry scone and water.

Meeting out on the corner, we made our way down the street, stopping in a few stores to look at different outfits. Eventually we settled on a pair of white wide waist trousers and a beautiful navy blue Flounce top along with a simple black sheath dress. Stopping at the shoe shop that Alice had mentioned I also found some sexy low healed red leather pumps and a cute and practical pair of Steve Madden suede boots that were just perfect.

Since finding my choice of outfits was so easy I felt bold and told Rose I wanted to visit her lingerie boutique. I was not prepared for it. The bra and panty sets that they had were so expensive and had barely any fabric. They also had "toys" in the back that made me turn an unflattering shade of red. Trying to escape without notice I quietly made my way to the door when a pair of bloomers caught my eye. They were an adorable ivory silk with a flowy matching top. They were perfect.

"Those were the ones I was thinking about for you." Rose said from behind me. She was holding a skimpy thong that had a big bow in the back to tie it together. I cocked my eyebrow. "They're for Emmett's birthday. I'm going to be the present." Rose said casually and I looked around to see if anyone heard her, then realized they probably wouldn't care.

"I love these." I said to her searching for the price tag. She grabbed them from me before I could find it.

"They are more than you think and knowing will only make you feel guilty when you wear them. Just take them up to the register and hand her your card." Rose's tone implied that was what she always did. So for the first time in my life I did exactly what she suggested, although my hand was shaking and I asked the sales lady to take the tags off before she packed it all. I also tossed the receipt.

As we stepped out onto the now crowded street I glanced at my watch. "Wow, it's already 2:15?" I looked up and down the street and bit my lower lip. "I still have no idea what to get him. I guess a writing pad, or cuff links, or a watch? Ugh!" I was getting frustrated at not thinking of anything to get Edward.

Just as I as about to reach my breaking point Alice grabbed my elbow and started to lead me down the street. "Let's just walk and see what we find Bella." Linking her arm with mine we looked in the windows of all the stores we passed as I desperately tried to figure out something personal and sentimental to get my fiancé. Walking passed an antique store Alice stopped, "This is my favorite place. They have all sorts of random stuff. I shop here for Carlisle and Esme all the time."

"Let's go in and look around then. Where's Rose?" I said looking behind me, realizing that she wasn't with us.

"She's still in the boutique. Usually she's in there for a few hours modeling everything." Alice said pushing open the door.

A tiny bell rang to announce our entrance and I smiled. The antique store smelled of lilac and dust and there were things everywhere. Alice pointed out they were categorized by function (i.e. furniture, music, jewelry, clothes). It was slightly overwhelming and I didn't know where to start so I followed Alice over to the medical equipment.

"Carlisle loves getting old med stuff. It brings back memories." Alice was muttering to herself as she fingered thru old rusty stethoscopes. This place had everything you could think of, even old syringes which made me shutter. Was it even legal to have those out? Has the owner ever heard of tetanus?

A large glass case next to a pile of medical books caught my eye. The sun had just shone thru a dusty window making all the tiny glass vials inside sparkle like diamonds, like Edward. Smiling I thought of when we first went to our meadow and he showed me his true self. We had come so far together. To think of the start of it all was how my blood called to him, sang for him.

Suddenly I knew what I was going to give Edward. From another aisle Alice shrieked and I knew that I had found the perfect gift. What better thing to give than the source of my life and what brought us together? My blood.

Carefully opening the cabinet I chose a tiny vial that had been made to hang on a chain around the neck. The thin metal surrounding the glass had been intricately woven forming a crisscrossing pattern.

"It's an infinity pattern. There's no apparent beginning or end." The shop owner said firmly from beside me, his voice sounded like sandpaper and he smelled of tobacco and Irish spring soap. "It is also very expensive and old, so if you don't mind." He went to reach for it but I pulled it tight to my chest.

"Can it still be opened? Does it still hold liquid?" The owner's eyebrows knit together in frustration and confusion.

"Yeah, so long as you don't smash it. You should go down the street if you want to buy some piece of jewelry." He tried to reach for it again.

Alice stepped up beside me catching the owner's eye and by the look on his face he recognized her. The owner looked between the two of us. "This is my sister-in-law, Isabella Cullen. I'm sure you'll be seeing her in your store often so anything she wants can be put on my father's account." Alice smiled at me assuredly.

"My apologies then; I'm used to having trouble with the local kids coming in and touching everything. I will be sure to not make my mistake again Miss Alice." He nodded his head in assurance.

Still smiling Alice said, "We'll pack it up ourselves." before leading me past the shop owner and up to the front of the store where we carefully wrapped the tiny gift. "He's a good and reliable man," she said referring to the shop owner. "He is very involved with his antiques." I looked back at the aisle we were in and saw the owner wiping everything clean that we touched with a soft cloth.

"He's very particular, huh?" I commented and Alice shook her head in agreement.

"Listen, the sun is going to be out for a little while so I'm going to look around in here." Alice put the wrapping we used back behind the counter while she talked. "You go get some lunch and we'll meet at the spa for your manicure."

"Alright." I said softly before looking at Alice's eyes. "Will he like it?"

"I don't think anything is more perfect." Alice assured me. I hugged her and then left with a wave.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking for a place to eat I walked passed a darkened alley and heard an all too familiar voice call from the shadows. "You reek of them." I froze and turned toward the entrance before walking into the alleyway.

"Jake?" The giant body of my former best friend stepped into the light and I dropped my eyes away from the anger in his stare. "What are you doing here?"

He snorted. "I thought I'd find you and give you one last chance for a life Bella. The pack thinks I'm a fool to try and convince you. I still want to believe there's hope for you." He took a step towards me and I flinched away from him. "Don't be stupid Bella."

"Jacob, I have already chosen my path and it's with Edward. It was always with Edward." I looked up into his eyes, desperately seeking my friend, He was gone.

"Seems like a short path. I didn't know your personal goals were so few. Have you made a list of things to do before you die? I'm guessing having children isn't on there?" He shifted his weight, his eyes boring into mine.

"Jacob, please don't do this, I need you. You're my best friend." My tears were trying to fall but I refused to let them.

"You said you have all you need in him. I'll be of no use to you as a friend, maybe a meal if he gets the nerve to change you. Although by then I will have already killed you." My eyebrows shot up. "If Edward turns you, the pack will hunt and kill them, and you. You must understand this by now." I stood curling my hands into fists around my bags.

"Then we will leave and not come back. What reason would we have?" I tried to set my face to be as hard as his, but my tears were teetering on my eyelids.

"Where will you go when he leaves you again Bella? When he discovers you were never worth the effort and you hold no desire or fascination for him." The tears were falling as his words left his mouth. I opened my own to respond but only a squeak came out. "Who will you run to when you find you are too weak to stay away from me? What will you do when he looses all interest in you and no longer loves you?" I gasped as the old wounds were opened once more, the bags slipping from my hands, my arms wound around my chest to contain my heart.

"Please Jacob, no more." He was right in front of me now and placing his hand under my chin; he forced my face up to look at him.

"I am better for you. We are perfect for each other in every way. I can give you children. I will make you happy, more than he ever could." His face was inches from my own and I tried to pull away from him, but he grabbed my arm to pull me closer. It hurt like hell and brought me back to reality.

"If Edward chose to leave me again, then so be it. I would rather spend a single hour being loved by him then a lifetime with anyone else. You want to know who I would run to if he let me? I would go to the Volturi. I would _never_ come back here to you Jacob Black. And don't you ever speak about my family like that again." The look on his face was as if I slapped him. His entire body began rippling and shaking with his anger and I could feel his nails become sharper. He was changing and his claws were digging into my arms drawing blood. I cried out in pain.

"You are more of an idiot than I thought Bella." Jacob paused before licking his lips. "I wouldn't have wasted my time on you," He let his eyes drop to my chest. "If your body wasn't so tempting," My eyes grew large as he pushed and rubbed himself against me, his arousal evident on my belly.

"No! Jacob!" I shouted and struggled but his grip only became stronger as his eyes closed and he began moaning. My struggling was pushing against him and forced my body to stay still. He adjusted his hand on my face, moving to my neck and I couldn't breathe. No sound came from me any longer and my eyes darted to the entrance of the street willing someone to glance down the alley and see me.

"I should just kill you now and be done with you, instead of enjoying this." The anger grew in Jacob's eyes until I was convinced he would kill me.

"Hey! Let the girl go!" A man called from the alley entrance. Jacob's grip loosened.

"You will be sorry you chose him vampire whore." Jacob breathed into my face before throwing me away out of his grip and disappearing into the shadows of the alley.

It took me a moment to understand what was happening as the blood went rushing back into my head so quickly I couldn't hear from the pounding. A mans face came into my line of vision, his mouth was moving but his words were lost to me still. I shook my head and put my hands out to stop him. "I'm alright, I'm alright." I repeated, my voice scratchy.

Slowly I got to my feet, with some assistance from my good Samaritan. Using the wall for support I tested my feet and found with every breath I was becoming more stable. The man said something about taking me to the police and hospital and I freaked. "No! I am really alright. That man just wanted my money and I put up a fight." I gave him the biggest smile I could manage before making a show of brushing myself off. "I'm no worse for wear." Picking up my bags I checked to make sure I had everything before thanking my savior and walking out onto the street.

The sun momentarily stung my eyes and I blinked rapidly while walking in no particular direction. Oh God, what had just happened? Jacob had almost killed me, my best friend. I could feel the bruises forming on my skin and was sure I reeked of him; he had been pushed against me. I stopped that train of thought before it could go far. How could I explain this to Edward? He would kill him, tear him apart. I would not let that happen, no matter what Jacob did, I will not have Edward do that.

A strong scent found my nose and I walked toward it. Finding a perfume shop I grabbed a bottle of Dolce and Gabana Light Blue and after paying for it, stepped out into the street and sprayed a generous amount on me. I shook out my hair and pushed it forward so it covered up my neck. Taking a deep breath I made my way to a cute sandwich shop called Harried and Hungry where I got a turkey club, an oatmeal raisin cookie and an Izze Sparkling Peach.

I sat at a small table outside and watched everyone as they passed by creating elaborate stories about their lives. Just as I was finishing my lunch Rosalie came around the corner and I smiled, relaxing from the familiar face. "Perfect timing, I just finished." I said sipping the last of my drink. "And I have no idea what direction the nail place is in. I got turned around." I got up and grabbed my bags.

"You smell Bella." Rose said bluntly, the faces of the couple that were sitting next to me turning in our direction. I took the initiative and started walking in the direction Rose was headed, hoping it was right.

"Yeah, I needed more perfume so I stopped and got some. It's one of my favorites, and Edward says it mixes well with my natural smell. Which I know is him trying to compliment me, but it still sounds strange." I was talking nervously and had to bite the insides of my mouth to stop.

"No, that's not…Bella you smell like dog." My eyes dropped and Rose caught my arm, pulling me to the side and looking in my eyes. "Why would I smell that Bella? What happened?" Concern was pulling her eyebrows together and distorting her face.

"Jacob found me walking and said some things, it isn't a big deal. I told the man who stopped him that it was alright." I rattled off again, cursing to myself in me head.

"Stopped him? Did he hurt you?" My eyes darted away from her face and Rose squeezed my arm to get my attention. Ironically it was right where Jacob had grabbed me and I winced. Before I could stop her, Rose had pushed my sleeve away and saw the claw marks. "What did he do to you?" Each word was forcefully said, and it was a demand more than a question.

I quickly explained to her what transpired between Jacob and me, excluding the part where he pushed against me. "It is just some bruises and hurt feelings. But I am fine, I swear." I pause and took a deep breath. "Please don't say anything to Edward. I don't want my wedding ruined because of Jacob. Please Rose." My eyes locked onto hers and I waited for some sort of answer from her.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again. Do you understand that?" I nodded, brushing my hair over my neck again. "Let's get going, otherwise you'll be late." Rose said as she linked her arm in mine.

The spa ended up being 3 blocks away, all of which were spent in silence as Rose tried to contain her anger. Alice was standing to the side of the entrance waiting for us, and I took a deep breath, she looked both furious and terrified. "So I guess you saw us talking?" I asked her meekly. Alice threw her little arms around me, and I hugged her back. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gone near him. I know better now."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not letting you out alone in public ever again." Alice said releasing me from our hug. I wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Rose has that covered…I guess you can take turns. That'll be fun." I said flatly and Rose rolled her eyes at me before turning and walking into the busy salon.

Alice walked over to a lady at a desk letting her know we were here as I plopped down on the sleek gray couch that was next to a very pretty fireplace. The spa felt sophisticated yet warm and comforting with a vibrant splash of color and lots of candles and walls of water. There was a little stack of magazines on a table so I grabbed one and flipped thru it, wanting to do something with my hands.

Rosalie gently sat down beside me, crossing her ankles. I noticed a few women sit up straighter and give her a dirty look but if Rose noticed it she ignored them completely. "You have to tell him eventually." I didn't respond but continued ripping thru the magazine, nearly tearing the pages off. I was so done talking about this. "He _will_ be furious, but he still needs to know." I shut the magazine and placed it back on the stack next to me then watched the flames from the fire dance.

Just as Alice came over to me with some hot tea a lady wearing a black smock called my name. Smiling at the lady I directed my words to Rose, "I will tell him, I promise. I just can't right now. I will after…" Rose nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder giving the ladies around us cold stares before we both stood and I took my tea.

Walking up to the lady in the smock I smiled again, "Bella?" She asked and I nodded. "I'm Melissa and I'll be doing your manicure today. So if you follow me, we'll get you settled and get started." Turning around on her heals we were led back deeper into the spa to a little nook where a table was set up with all sort of nail stuff stacked in neat little piles.

Sitting down where I was told I took a closer look at Melissa. She was in her mid thirties, had blue black hair in a high ponytail and pink cat's eye glasses. She was also very chatty, and relying on Rose and Alice to carry most of the conversation, I tried to focus on relaxing my hands.

I ended up loving Melissa. She did a great job with my nails, making my hands look feminine with a French manicure, and she calmed me down, having made me laugh so hard at times I thought I would wet myself. I gave her a huge tip and assured her I would be back again, I even got a business card to make another appointment with her, as long as she was around after my change.

Walking across the street to where Alice parked the car I smiled saying out loud that it was a much better experience than I thought. Alice laughed, her voice sounding like bells as she got into her car. "That's why you should trust me more often Bella. Not everything I do is meant to be torturous." I laid my head back against the rest and watched the world out the window fly by as Alice quickly drove us back home.

As the turn was made off the interstate with easy precision, Rose spoke up from the front seat, "So, did you end up finding anything for Edward?" Smiling I thought of the little vial, then realized I needed to finish the gift, the most important part was missing.

"Oh! Alice, do you think you can stop at the hospital? I need to…"Alice made a u-turn and drove away from the Cullen house, and two minutes later we were parked at the hospital.

"Um, what the hell? Is this to fix your arm Bella?" Rose asked confused.

"I definitely want to do that while we're in there." Alice said looking at me in the rearview mirror. "I'm pretty sure Carlisle still has some on file Bella."

"No, I want it to be fresh. Can you draw it?" I asked undoing my seat belt with shaky hands as both my sisters undid their own.

"Yes, I'll draw it. I'll be able to." Alice said after a short silence during which she closed her eyes, and I'm hoping envisioned a future where I wasn't drained of all blood.

"You're giving Edward blood for a wedding present?!" Rosalie shouted. I gently took out the precious little vial and dangled it to show her. "Talk about giving something intimate."

"I'm giving him my life. My blood is what caught his attention. He told me it sings for him, 'la tua cantante' is what Aro called me. After I'm turned I know I won't smell the same to him." I looked at Rose who was staring at the swinging vial.

"It's beautiful." Rose whispered, then looked at me. "It's all very Angelina and Billy Bob, but it's perfect for him. Nothing could be more special."

"Billy Bob and who? Is that like a band or something?" Rose and Alice both laughed at me. Apparently I had missed something.

"Never mind, I always forget you lived under a rock out in Arizona." Rose said and I shrugged. "Let's go get your blood and get home."

Following Rose and Alice through the hospital, no one stopped to ask us if we needed help and we eventually let ourselves into Carlisle's office. Rose locked the door and Alice immediately grabbed my hand pushing my sleeve up. She gasped and I looked down at my arm. There was a nasty bruise and 5 puncture wounds where Jacob's hand had been.

"Bella." Alice said her face contorted with serious concern, I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She reached for my other arm but I stopped her.

"No, do it in this arm. I can blame the cuts and bruises on this. Just in case…" I said refusing to look at anything.

"Alright, I'll clean this up quick," She got out the rubber band to tie around my arm. "This is going to hurt, but I have to tie it there." I nodded and clenched my eyes, my jaw and my hands tight.

I ended up seeing stars as the band was tied over the bruise and cuts, but I didn't flinch and the uncomfortable feeling of the needle wasn't evident at all. Once Alice got enough she snapped the band off and handed me the hospital vial to hold (telling me not to drop it) and cleaned my arm before wrapping a gauze bandage around it.

"We're good, let's go." Alice said and like that we were cleaned up and walking out of the hospital like nothing had ever happened. When we got to the car I sat down on the curb and carefully transferred the blood from the hospital vial to the antique piece. Putting the little stopper in the top I frowned at the closing, there was no way the blood wouldn't leak out.

"Here, use this to seal it." Rosalie said walking over to us with a white taper candle.

"Rosalie!" I screeched. "You can't just take one of those! They're for people who are _in_ the hospital."

"I lit it myself." She said in answer to my horrified expression. "I didn't take anyone else's. And I lit it for you, so that you have a fast recovery after, you know, everything." I nodded my head and she dripped the wax from the candle on top of the vial, sealing it shut. After it cooled I placed it back in the soft metal caging and packed it back up in the wrapping.

"All done." I said, relief washing over me. With Rose back from replacing the candle, we all got back in the Porsche and drove off towards home.

Edward was sitting on the steps of the porch waiting when we pulled up. Opening my door for me he tried to take my bags but I grabbed them away from him. "No way. There may be something for you inside."

"Is that why Alice and Rosalie are humming?" Edward asked and I winced, it was part of the reason so I just smiled. "I've missed you." He whispered into my hair and moved to kiss my neck just as Emmett came rushing out of the house to get to Rose. He froze as he passed me.

"I smell blood." He said as a matter of fact and all heads turned to me as the heat of my blush rose into my ears.

"You know me, I'm a klutz." I took a breath and pulled up my sleeve showing them the gauze around my arm. Edward hissed and shot a deadly look at his sisters. "It's no big deal, I promise." I said putting my palm to his cheek and kissing his hard jaw. "I missed you too." I said before fixing my top well aware of the awkward silence. There's nothing worse than bleeding in front of a bunch of vampires.

Just then the big grandfather clock inside began to chime, announcing that is was 6:00 pm. "Bella, you need to get ready. You can't leave any later than 6:45." Alice said from her car, urgently but still quietly. "I'll help you get ready Bella." She offered and I smiled at her.

"I love you." I said looking up at Edward. "Please don't be mad at them. It's not their fault that I'm clumsy." He sighed and leaned down to kiss me.

"I happen to love you too." He said, his lips pressed into my forehead.

"I got a cute outfit for tonight. Alice even let me pick it out." I said obviously proud of my accomplishment.

"You look amazingly perfect in anything you wear, even your bandage." Edward was fingering the gauze making me nervous.

"I'll see you in 30 minutes." I said and he kissed me deeply and I felt it in my toes.

"Gross. Get a room! Doesn't anyone have any decency now a day's?" Emmett scoffed causing Edward to smile my favorite crooked smile.

Putting her arm around me Alice guided me up to her room. When she shut the door I collapsed on her chaise. "Never again." I muttered and Alice shot me a look as she walked over to her closet and was swallowed inside, depositing her bags and hiding mine. For some reason I never even realized she had bought anything.

Pushing myself up from the seat I dug into the one bag that was left which contained my clothes and shoes. I laid out the dress next to me and grabbed the shoes putting them on the floor, leaving the other outfit in the bag. Alice was walking out of her closet when she suddenly froze. "Oh!" She exclaimed as her eyes glazed over. She was getting a vision.

"Alice? What is it?" She turned to look at me, a huge smile planted on her face. "Alice?" I was confused, why was she smiling? "What did you see?"

"We need to hunt and we need to leave tonight." Alice laughed out loud, she was acting strange.

"Does that mean we're canceling dinner?" I asked somewhat hopeful, I would love to have a quiet night after all that had happened today.

"Alice?!" Edward's voice came from the hall and I was unable to tell if he sounded confused or excited…maybe a little bit of both?

"I'll be right back." Alice said skipping to the door. "Don't get dressed yet, I've got something for you." I slumped back in the chair frustrated that I was being left out once again.

Alice no sooner stepped into the hall when she was walking back into the room, the smile still on her face. "What is going on Alice?" I tried my best to demand information.

"This is the best time to go hunting before the wedding. Edward will stay with you so you're not alone. Between you and me, Emmett and Jasper are taking him to where there's a heavily populated area of mountain lions for his bachelor party."

"Oh, well then at least he won't be hungry on our honeymoon. What about dinner? Carlisle and Esme are supposed to be there." I asked worried that it would be up to me and my mind reading fiancé to entertain my father, who isn't Edward's biggest fan.

"They will meet us after. You and Edward will come back here." Alice trailed off, eyeing me. I tried to ignore the blatant hint of my being left all alone with Edward, in a huge house, without risk of interruptions. I swallowed hard and blushed thinking about this morning. "On that note…" Alice continued. "I have something that I was saving for your bachelorette party, but I think now is the perfect time for you to have it." She went back to her closet and pulled out a pretty white box with a bright blue bow on top.

"Alice! No, I can't." I tried to protest but she shoved it into my hands.

"Trust me Bella, you want this gift." She walked over to her dresser before coming back over and sitting on the floor in front of me, waiting for me to open it. Taking a deep breath I carefully removed the ribbon and pulled the top off. A pretty set of black eyelet lace lingerie with pink bows lay inside. They were adorable and sexy and perfect. I smiled down at my best friend.

"Thank you Alice. This definitely beats the target bra and panties I have on." Alice laughed and brought her hand out. A smaller box lay in her hand and I shook my head. "No Alice."

"Open it. I didn't but it and it's just to borrow for tonight." She insisted. I did as she said and found a gorgeous pearl collar necklace with three plaques of intricate flower baskets, one large one in the front, and two on the sides. It was breathtaking and it would cover my bruises. My hand involuntarily reached for my neck, my fingers gently brushing the sore spots that were there.

"It was Elizabeth's. Edward gave it to me a short while after I came to the family. He told me I would have a better use for them some day." Alice shrugged and I knelt down to hug her.

"I love you Alice." I whispered and she squeezed me before getting up.

"Alright, now you get changed, otherwise you'll be late." She said and I started to excitingly strip down to put on my new clothes. Thirty minutes later and I was finished. Due to the bandages on my arm I chose the black sheath dress with my new red pumps. I had retouched my makeup with some eyeliner and a tinted lip balm so I didn't feel weighed down at all. Alice had pinned my hair back on the sides so it was away from my face and cascading down my back in waves. The collar covered my bruises up perfect and even accented my black dress. "Edward is waiting for you in his car." Alice said before hugging me and sending me on my way. "Have fun tonight!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't eat too much!" I said laughing. I felt like I was walking on clouds I was feeling so happy and confident.

Closing the front door I made my way carefully down the stairs where Edward was waiting. His eyes traveled over my body and ended up on my necklace, he smiled. "So, Alice found a use for my mother's collar. You look amazing." Edward said before locking his jaw and offering me my coat. A fire had rushed into his eyes boosting my confidence even more and I moved a little more than necessary against him as I pulled my coat on. I guess my shopping trip had really liberated me; either that or I was finally biting the bullet and acting like a Cullen. Whichever reason, I continued to shock myself with my boldness.

Edward walked me over to his car and opened the door for me, waiting. I stood on my toes and kissed his neck, then cheek resting my hand on his hard chest to steady myself. Leaning down he pushed his nose into the space under my ear and inhaled. I became very aware of the bruises and the necklace but forced myself to forget it and enjoy the moment.

Eventually he helped me into the car then moved too quickly for me to see and was beside me. As soon as he started the Volvo he smiled crooked and shot off towards the restaurant. When we arrived 45 minutes later we quickly found parking, since Edward was reading the minds of the patrons leaving. He refused the valet service, insisting that no one was going to touch his car.

As he got out and came around the car to help me, he was forced to move at a humans pace, so I finally had the chance to see what he was wearing. He had on a charcoal gray epaulet shirt with fitted jeans and black shoes. He looked damn sexy, as always.

He opened my door and offered me his hand. Instead of helping me out, he pulled me up close to him, slammed the door shut and pushed me up against it. My breathing hitched and he kissed me with such passion that I forgot to breathe and blacked out.

"Bella! Wake up!" Edward's hands were cradling my face, his thumbs brushing my cheeks. "Bella?"

"I fainted." I said simply, causing Edward to laugh.

"Don't do that again please." I kissed him on the mouth sucking in his bottom lip just a little. He gasped in surprise, his hips jerking in response.

"I'll try and remember that for next time." I tried to move towards the entrance, but he wouldn't let me by. I looked up at him searching his face.

"You are so much more than beautiful. There is not a word in any language that would accurately express your beauty." He kissed my eyes. "I love you."

Reaching up a hand, I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you as well." I whispered. He stepped away and offered me his arm. I took it smiling as we walked to the entrance together.

Not knowing much about Colette's except for the reservation wait and that it served Italian food, I had no idea what to expect. It was a lot smaller than I had pictured and the outside was done in an old world Tuscany feel. Flowers and vines covered the arched doorway where lanterns hung on either side, the candles flickering in the night. We stepped inside where more candles burned; they were everywhere, on just about every surface that could hold them. I guessed they had great insurance in case of fire.

After Edward left our coats with a lady at the front, a middle aged man with slicked black hair, a goatee and a very nice looking suit led us back to a small room that had comfy chairs placed around a single table (with of course candles on it). Carlisle, Esme and Charlie were sitting waiting for us. Esme's face lit up when she saw me and she abandoned her glass of white wine to come hug me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"So do you Esme." She was wearing a dark gray pencil skirt with a lavender blouse. I thought the color really brought out her eyes.

Carlisle nodded to me and Edward. "You look lovely Bella." He was wearing a dark gray wool suit with a grid patterned white shirt and lavender multi striped tie the color of Esme's top. They were so cute when they matched. I smiled my thank you at Carlisle.

Edward firmly shook hands with Charlie who muttered something about Edward needing to wear gloves as his hands were cold, then he turned to me. "Bells…wow…you look great." Charlie said.

"Thanks. You too Charlie." He was wearing the khaki's and polo I had suggested and we gave each other a partial hug being that he had a beer in his hand.

"Madam's, sir's, if you please." The man from before was standing in the doorway motioning for us to follow him. Placing his hand on the small of her back Carlisle led Esme out the door. Edward mimicked his father, but pulled me closer to him. Charlie cleared his throat from behind us and I blushed.

We ended up at a table similar to the one from the small waiting room. It was in a corner of the restaurant and as we sat down Esme and myself were given roses. There was soft music playing, Clair de Lune by Debussy. I smiled and looked over at Edward who was staring at me. He squeezed my hand in recognition and smiled warmly.

Carlisle immediately turned to Charlie and they began talking about the latest game and gave their opinion of the Seahawks coach and their hope that the team would win the championship this year. I sat back and listened to the music and the gentle hum of voices as I realized most of the female wait staff had abandoned their tables and were staring at Carlisle and Edward. Anger rose into my cheeks and I tried to shoot them all a threatening look.

My threat apparently passed over the sultry waitress who came to our table. Her name was Stacey. She was a little taller than me with strawberry blonde hair that came to her neck and tapered down in the front. Her very low cut top showed off her ample cleavage and her tight black skirt enhanced the curve of her hips, the stiletto heels pushing her butt up. I did not like Stacey.

"Welcome to Colette's. My name is Stacey and I'll be serving you tonight." Her eyes traveled over to Edward as she mentioned serving and Charlie's eyebrow shot up. "Can I please bring you something to drink?" She asked 'us' as she laid her free hand on Edwards shoulder moving it slightly onto his chest. I was grinding my jaw together trying not to freak out or cry.

Edward grabbed my hand from under the table, forcing the waitress to let go of him else she fell over, and placed it on top in front of him. Since he was to my left, he started playing with the ring I was wearing. "Bella will have a glass of water and a hot tea I think." He said looking at me for confirmation.

"Yes, that would be fine." I smiled at him. Charlie coughed and I looked over to see that he was hiding a laugh. Stacey's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly opened, staring at my engagement ring.

"I'll have another glass of chardonnay please." Esme said softly.

"And I think we'll have another Amstel and Grey Goose." Carlisle fixed the waitress with a hard look before saying. "That will be all." Stacey smile tight before turning away to the bar. She didn't come back, but was replaced by a darker haired girl with much better manners.

After that the night flew by. I never caught any of the Cullens hiding food, but it kept disappearing. The boys talked more sports throughout dinner. Esme filled my father (and me for the most part) in on some details about the wedding; who was expected, when my mom was due to help me get ready, and who was driving us to the airport for out honeymoon.

By dessert I could barely keep my eyes open. Today had been utterly exhausting and I was surprised I had lasted this long without yawning. When the check came I was aware enough to see Carlisle swap cards without Charlie noticing so that my father thought he had paid for dinner. After that I gave Charlie a hug goodnight along with Esme and Carlisle. Edward shook hands and hugged his mother before turning to lead me out to get our coats and then to the car. Charlie didn't ask about who was or wasn't at the house and since it didn't come up I let it go. I doubted I would be awake when we got home anyway.

Sure enough I felt myself drifting off as we pulled out of the parking lot. I woke up late as Edward carried me up the stairs to his room. Moving the covers to the bed aside, he made to lay me down. I lifted me head. "No, I need to change out of these clothes first." Edward gently put me on my feet and I took off my shoes as I walked to the bathroom.

Without opening my eyes I unzipped my dress and pulled on the pj's that Alice had left for me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then turned to go back into the darkened bedroom. Edward was waiting for me at the door and he lifted me up to carry me back over to the bed as he was doing before.

Pulling the covers up to my chin I felt Edward slide into bed next to me and was dimly aware that he had also changed into pajama bottoms. Within seconds I was lost to the world as my last dreamless sleep overtook me.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the chapter that my entire idea for this story is based upon. It is a very vulgar, violent and difficult chapter and I apologize in advance if anyone is offended by it. If you are easily offended please do not read, just skip to the bottom and I'll sum it all up so that if you still want to continue reading you are not confused with the rest of my story. I do hope you enjoy it, this is my favorite chapter and one of the first chapters I wrote.

* * *

Edward's patience watching me sleep apparently wore out at some point late into the night. He had been tracing his hands all over me and there was no way I could even come close to sleeping any more. Looking at the clock, it read 6:30 AM. "Can't sleep my love?" Edward asked me almost sounding excited.

I looked over at him propped up onto his elbow laying next to me. "You think? Having trouble waiting for me?" I think if vampires were able to blush he would be.

"I'm sorry… I can't wait anymore, I need you." I gasped as his fingers pulled at the top fabric of my shorts, pulling them down ever so slightly.

Edward kissed my exposed shoulder and drew his lips slowly up to my neck where he nuzzled into my hair, his grip on my waist tightening and pulling me closer to him. He then trailed his lips along my jaw line and finally to my mouth where I hungrily kissed him back my hands flying up to his hair entangling themselves in it. He rolled me onto my back and lifting up onto his elbows gently rubbed his knee against me never breaking our kiss, I moaned into his mouth. He slid his hands under my shirt his fingertips tracing the curve of my breast. Untangling my hands from his hair I snaked them down his back, feeling the muscles stretching with his movements.

His hand moved down my belly and pushed under my shorts cupping my entrance. "Is this alright?" I nodded my head and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I pushed my hips into his hand and moaned, hoping that he would settle with that for my response. He did and I felt a cold finger enter me then stroke its way back out again. I moaned his name into his ear and that seemed to be all he needed for encouragement. Slowly he began to finger me causing me to arch up into him. My hands grabbing onto his shoulders I made myself relax and traced the hard lines in his chest continuing down to his stomach causing him to suck in a breath of unneeded air. I traced the top of his jeans while massaging his lower abdomen. He bucked into me and I cried out his name. I pulled on his pants wanting him to rub up against me again. He let me pull him, moaning my name as his fingers became wet at my arousal.

After a few minutes of this I was writhing under his hard body in pleasure, his mouth was everywhere. He had removed his fingers and was now pushing himself against me grabbing onto the bed for leverage. I wrapped my arms around his cold chest as I felt myself become lightheaded, all the blood draining to my clit and I grinded my hips hard into him as my orgasm overtook my body causing me to shout out his name.

Once I had caught my breath he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, moving around uncomfortably trying to prevent his hard on from rubbing against his constricting clothes. I flipped onto my stomach and crawled over to him, resting my hand on the throbbing bulge in his pants I heard him gasp. Stretching to reach his lips I kissed him and at the same time my stomach rumbled. Looking over at the clock on his wall, it read 10:37 AM, I needed to eat as much as I wanted to stay right where I was. As if reading my thoughts Edward spoke into my ear "You need to eat, although I don't want to let you go."

"I could help you with this." I rubbed my hand up and down his length but he caught my hand in his. "It's only fair. And you did mention yesterday something about giving you a low blow."

"I know that I won't be able to control myself. I still don't want to hurt you Bella." I looked away from him frustrated. "I _will_ make love to you today." He blew the words into my ear giving me goose bumps. "But I need to deal with this first, a human moment while you eat. Please understand."

"Alright." He let go of my wrist and smiling leaned back on his pillow. I went to push myself up to get off of the bed but instead I grabbed his hard on through his pants and stroked it a couple times, completely catching him off guard. I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Edward I know now what my body does to you, I can feel it. I like it." I squeezed the base of his cock before getting up and swaying out of the room as sexy as I could manage. I looked back over my shoulder to see a shocked Edward try and answer his phone, but he dropped it in the water kept on the bedside table for me. I giggled, it's not every day you get to see a disoriented, mind-reading vampire.

I bounced out of the room and made my way downstairs to the kitchen grabbing an apple. As I turned the corner out of the kitchen I walked into a large vampire's cold arms. "Emmett! You're supposed to be hunting. Is everything alright?"

"No little Bella. Not for you anyway." I tried to pull away from the unfamiliar voice to see who it belonged to when I heard Edward growling from the stairs. The vampire twisted me around to the front of his body and my apple flew out of my hand and smashed into the wall. I looked up to see Edward shaking from fury with terror present in his topaz eyes. "She's not changed Cullen. Did you get cold feet?" He leaned down and whispered into my neck, his dead lips moving against the pearls in the collar I still wore, "I'd be more than happy to do it for you." Edward leapt from the second story and landed gracefully in front of us, as the arms around my body tightened and my head was pulled to the side by my hair, the collar ripped from my neck and beads flew everywhere. I sucked in a quick breath and Edward froze; both vampires were focused on the dark purple bruises lacing my neck. "You never struck me as a beating type Eddie."

From the kitchen came a high bell like laugh that made my head spin. I had heard that laugh once before in Italy, Jane was here. "Edward no!" was all I could squeak out before the arm crushing my body made something inside snap and pain shot everywhere causing black spots to interfere with my vision. I heard a painful cry from somewhere far away that threw me back to the present. Edward was lying on the floor with his arms holding his chest together and his hands in fists writhing in pain.

"Boys, you aren't playing very nice and we just got here." Jane walked over to us, shoving beads out of the way as she moved. "Felix love, you're getting ahead of yourself. I think you broke her ribs along with that pretty collar she was using to cover up these." she ran her hand under my chin bringing my face up to look at her. "You are still a human; so very fragile and breakable. Edward my dear, are you having second thoughts about our Bella? Felix has made it very clear to me that he has taken quite a liking to her." Edward growled and Jane intensified her glare causing him to yell. "There's nothing wrong with friendly competition. After all we haven't asked Bella what she thinks about all of this."

"Edward! I will always choose Edward! Please let him go! Stop it!" Felix chuckled and threw me into the wall. I screamed as pain again shot throughout my body. I tried to get up and go to Edward but when I lifted myself up warm pain would leak into my chest and my leg. Sobs wracked my body as Edward began to writhe on the floor trying to reach me. Thru my tears I saw another giant vampire walk over to Edward and begin to kick him in his back and in his face. Jane laughed again as my Edward screamed in agony, I shut my eyes trying to will this all to be a horrible nightmare. I heard someone come over and kneel down in front of me, brushing the hair out of my face. I opened my eyes to see Felix leaning over me a twisted smile played on his lips and a lustful look in his eyes. "Please make her stop."

Felix laughed "Jane's enjoying herself. Why would you want to spoil her fun?" Felix traced his finger down my body stopping at my ass to grab it, he moaned. "I am going to have fun breaking you. Let's see how much your body can take before you beg me to kill you." I tried to push him away but he caught my hand and brought it to his crotch forcing it to rub him through his pants. "Are you still a virgin? Is Edward too afraid to fuck you?" He smiled wide as I struggled harder to get away from him. He seemed to find pleasure in my resistance as he smirked wickedly and flipped me over onto my back. He tore my shirt off leaving me naked under him except for my shorts.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" I screamed hitting him and kicking him but he took my hands in one of his pulling my arms above my head and pushing his hard on into me. I screamed again and twisted my face closing my eyes as tight as they would go.

"Felix stop playing around. The others aren't more than a couple hours away you don't have as much time as usual. I don't even get a turn this time." I heard Demitri say over Edward screaming in both anger and pain.

Felix moved his hand over my breast and he pinched a nipple between his fingers before moving down to rip my shorts off and undo his pants. I tried to squeeze my eyes closed tighter as his fingers played at my opening. "Scream for me! Call out for your Edward." I clamped my jaw down to keep from giving in to the monster and shook my head. He pushed his lips to my ear and huskily whispered. "I'll enjoy forcing you to do what I want even more, but it is going to be much worse for you now."

He shoved two fingers into me as far as my body would let him and I screamed into my closed mouth. Again and again he forced his fingers into me but I didn't let my scream pass my lips. Finally he stopped and took his fingers out of me, immediately I felt something large and hard taking the place of where his fingers were. "Please don't." I begged my voice no louder than a whisper. Felix chuckled before grabbing my breast and twisting the nipple so hard my body jerked from the pain forcing his hard cock into me. I screamed as he abused my body causing it to constantly jerk up toward him, impaling myself onto him inch by inch. All at once he pulled out of me then thrust himself roughly back in and my whole world was shattered. I screamed out again and again. "Edward! No! No! Please no! Edward!" He matched his thrusts to my shouts, pushing harder and deeper into me. I could feel bones cracking and snapping every time he pushed into me. Edward was frantic now with his shouts and curses, between all of his shouting I could hear his bones snapping as Demetri pummeled his body, Jane never breaking her gaze.

Felix paused and leaned into me whispering in my ear. "You feel so good Isabella. Too bad Edward didn't have the balls to do this himself; you'll never feel like this again. I'm making sure of it." He grunted his way in and out of me, bruising the skin and breaking bones where his hands grabbed my body; sending pain coursing through me every few seconds, my body now nothing more than a shell. "I need for you to pay attention now." He had stopped his motions and had my face in his hand pointed at where Edward was now being held up by Demitri, who had a fistful of his bronze hair. His head was forced to the side by his hair exposing his neck to the smiling vampire above him, he was on his knees and Jane was still focusing all her efforts on him. Every few seconds his body would cringe reacting to Jane's steady torture. I didn't know how long the Volturi trio had been here, but Edward looked like all his fight was gone. "I want you to watch as your future is taken away, as Demitri rips your dear Edward apart. I want you to cum for me while he does it." Felix leaned up on his arms pulling one of my legs up with him and began pumping in and out of me again, this time causing friction against my clit and pleasure to boil from somewhere inside of me, I could feel my body responding to his movements.

"Not like this." I whispered, shutting my eyes and bitting my tongue as my body took over, trembling and moving on its own. This could not be happening my body could not possibly be enjoying this. Felix quickened his movements pushing deeper and harder into me. I could feel all my blood rushing to my core and as Felix began to grunt I heard myself cry out as an orgasm rocked my body as a cold liquid shot up inside of me. My eyes shot open as I heard Edward gasp, hurt glossing over his eyes. Felix forcefully collapsed on top of me and I screamed feeling the bones in my leg shatter at his contact. I shut my eyes and begged with them, "Please don't hurt him anymore. I gave you what you wanted. Please. No more."

"Yes, that was a lot easier than I figured, I'm disappointed. You're more of a slut than I gave you credit for it's no wonder Edward didn't want you." He laughed at his torturous words as they broke me more than anything else. Who _would_ want me now? Even if I survive this my body will never be the same. Felix kissed me and I lay obedient under him, if Edward didn't want me I wouldn't be alive much longer anyway. He pulled away from me and turned to look at the others. "She wasn't very good after all Demitri. So much trouble for such a disappointment; you wouldn't have enjoyed yourself." I heard them snicker and I shook my head. "I think your girl enjoyed that more than I did. It would have been such a shame for both of you to die a virgin. You should thank me Edward for doing the job for you." Felix stood up fixing his pants and brushing his hand through his hair. My mind told me to cover my naked body but whenever I tried to move pain would spread through me. I took to staring at the floor letting my blood and tears pool around me. "I'm done playing, it's time to eat." I saw him bare his teeth and I breathed slowly, welcoming my death when I heard Edward cry out again.

All at once there was a giant crash and I felt shards of glass penetrate my body, a gust of wind blew over me and then there was a sickening crunch. Something soft was draped over me and cold hands were placed on either side of my head, I cringed at the touch. "Bella?" A soft voice called to me. My eyes flew open and Rosalie's face came into focus inches above mine. "Bella." She sighed relaxing. My entire body ached horribly and I shut my eyes again giving into the darkness that was clouding my vision. "Carlisle hurry!" was the last thing I heard then the world went dark and cold.

A shooting pain brought me out of the darkness and I screamed as my chest felt like it was being disconnected from the lower part of my body. My eyes flew open as another jolt of pain shot down my legs. "Please stop! No more!" I cringed as more pain shot through my stomach. "Please." I begged. "Don't hurt me anymore." I focused on Rose's face above mine; she looked sad and worried and kept glancing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Bells; I'm going as fast and as carefully as I can. I'm sorry little sister." Emmett's normally booming voice was barely above a whisper as he apologized to me from the driver's seat of Carlisle's car.

My heart caught in my throat at Emmett's soft words and I felt fresh tears trail down my cheek. I looked up at Rosalie who was petting my hair then felt my stomach drop as the memory of the last I saw of Edward flashed across my vision. He was being held up by his hair, his head forced to the side exposing his neck. His face was twisted in pain and his eyes were full of sorrow, all because of me, because of the way my body betrayed me. "Edward!?" my voice sounded choked and raw. "Is he alright? She hurt him Rose, she wouldn't stop. Jane and Demitri, they wouldn't stop... I never stopped, I _hurt_ him Rosalie…_I_ hurt him." I swallowed and began coughing. I needed to know if Edward was alright but couldn't quiet myself and the pain took control of my body with every jolt, something liquid made it's way out of my mouth and I closed my eyes still coughing. Thru Rosalie's quiet hushing I heard her order the others in the car to roll the windows down. I opened my eyes and realized blood was covering the front of her shirt. I sobbed harder knowing it was mine.

"Hush Bella, he's fine just worn out. He's immortal remember?" she was trying to joke to lighten the mood and attempted a small smile which I didn't return. "We're taking you to the hospital, Carlisle is already there waiting for us. Just try not to loose any more blood." Rose seemed to be the only one really willing to speak to me which was a first.

"I ruined everything Rose. I'm sorry." I heard a growl from the front seat and tried to turn my head to see where it came from but it only resulted in me coughing up more blood. Rosalie cradled my head in her lap brushing my hair with her fingers. "I'm so sorry." I whispered before blacking out again.

I woke up to the sound of a slow beep from somewhere above me. I couldn't focus on anything and tried to turn my head to the side to see where I was but the movement only caused something to explode inside my brain. I moaned and heard someone move over to me. "Bella?" Rose gently called me, again combing my hair with her fingers. My body was numb and it felt wrong to not be in some sort of physical pain. "Bella honey, are you awake?" I opened my eyes and tried to nod but moaned instead. "How's the pain?"

"Edward?" I croaked out, I needed to just _hear_ that he was alright. To see his face and hear his voice I knew was wanting far too much. Rose looked over her shoulder and smiled back down at me.

"He can take care of himself." Rose said sternly.

"No, you don't understand."

"I think I would more than anyone Bella." Rose retorted. I didn't want to argue, I just wanted to die.

"He raped…"I broke off catching my sob in my chest before it could reach my lips. "He took me Rose, in front of him. He stole everything from me, made me watch them hurt him, made me…" I couldn't stop my sob as it forced its way out. "_I_ hurt him Rose. I saw it on his face after he…was… finished with me. My body gave into him. I just need to hear that he is truly alright and then I'll be gone." Rose opened her mouth to say something a puzzled expression on her face.

I heard someone else come into the room and stared at the ceiling unwilling to set the explosion in my head off again. "Bella? It's Carlisle." I continued to stare above me. "I need you to tell me what happened. So I know how you got all your injuries."

"Is Edward alright?" I caught Rosalie glance behind her again and then focus back on Carlisle. "What did they do to him?"

"Bella." I locked my jaw to try and convey that I wouldn't say another word until I knew that he was alright. "How Jane's talent works is strictly through the mind. She creates the illusion of being in immense pain, when no physical harm is done to the body. Demitri however is a different matter. But it took only the cars ride here for him to heal completely from those injuries." My heart sank; was Edward in the car with me, not saying a word or even looking at me. So it must be true then, he had no further use or interest of me after seeing how my body reacted.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I whispered thru my tears.

"What reasons have you for apologizing at all? You can't think that any of this was your fault." I shut my eyes. They didn't see how my body betrayed me, didn't hear the truth in what Felix had said. "Isabella, I need to know what…" He was cut off.

"Stop. Please... Let this wait. I _will not_ have anyone put her through the memories of her pain again." My breathing stopped as I heard Edward's sweet melodic voice, barely a whisper now, from the far corner of my room. I heard Carlisle and Rose leave the room and shied away from the cold hand that was suddenly cupping my cheek. I broke down completely after the spilt second I realized that I had jumped at Edward's gentle touch, afraid that he would never want to touch me again. "Bella..." He broke off and began sobbing with me although he had no tears to shed; I made up for the both of us. After a long while I found myself unable to cry anymore and sobs would rack my body every few seconds, nearly matching Edward's. Once we were both quiet for a few minutes Edward lifted his hand so that I could see it and placed it on my face, tucking a hair behind my ear and tracing my jaw line, leaving his hand cupped to my cheek. "Please Bella, none of this was your fault. Everything that monster said was a lie, meant to hurt you, to hurt us. You know I will love you even after you have finished with me." I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Edward gently pressed his lips to the palm of my hand holding it there. "Is it alright if I lay with you for a little while?"

I looked into his eyes that seemed to be filled with tears that would never fall. I opened my mouth for the third time to speak and still nothing came out but a sob. I tried to nod my head but pain again shot through me causing me to gasp. I felt Edward start to pull away so I grabbed his chin making him stop. "Yes please." I managed to whisper before tears and sobs overtook me again.

Edward gently laid next to me, leaving a few inches between us but it wasn't good enough for me, it wasn't close enough. I tried to pull him closer to me but the strain in my muscles was too much and I yelled. "Bella please, I don't want to hurt you."

"I need you…closer…I need to be…apart of you again…please!" I begged him and he moved closer to me, closing the physical space between us. I reached out to him and dug my hands into his shirt holding onto him as tight as I could. I cried myself to sleep and right before the darkness took me I felt Edward sobbing again.

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least were not too offended by it. Please please please leave me a review if you would, I truly want to know what you all think. Thank you so much as always to my loverly Lily Watson...you are my shining star!

(To sum up: Bella is raped by Felix of the Volturi, Jane tortures Edward and Dimitri beats him as he is forced to watch everything. The Cullen's come home and kill Dimitri but the others get away. The take Bella to the hospital where she is eventually comforted by Edward. )


	9. Chapter 9

I am so very sorry this took so long to write/post…life gets busy sometimes! BUT I have the next 2 chapters already written, so have no fear I will be posting more soon! I hope you enjoy, this is a heavy chapter!

Thank you yet again to my amazing Beta fish Lily Watson! You are a wonder my dear!

(I still am not Ms. Meyer)

________________________________________________________________________

_Something was wrong. The Cullen's house was silent as if empty. But I had just left Edward in his room; he was trying to air out his phone after dropping it into my water on his bedside table. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get an apple, returning to the living room a strong pair of cold arms grabbed me from behind. Thinking it was Emmett I laughed, proud that I wasn't surprised this time. I turned and my apple fell to the floor it was Felix who was holding me to him, a disgusting lustful look on his face. Behind him I could see Emmett nailed to the wall, his head slumped down his eyes empty of all life. Rosalie was strewn in a pile on the floor under him, body parts laying in pieces no longer connected as they should be. "No." I gasped. "What have you done?" I looked at Felix and he smiled then licked my face tasting me. _

"_I got bored waiting for you to come down." I heard a scream from behind me and watched as Alice's head was ripped from her body, being thrown into a pile of burning ash, from which Jasper's pained expression could faintly be seen as the flames engulfed his features._

_Edward fell from the stairs above crashing with a sickening sound onto the floor. Jane laughing as she walked down the stairs after him. "Your boyfriend tastes nice." She said licking her lips, a faint trace of white being brought into her mouth. As she finished descending the stairs she glared at Edward causing him to scream out in pain. "Come here little Eddie, I want some more of you." Demetri walked out of the shadows behind Edward and grabbing him by the hair dragged him over to Jane who was steadily torturing his mind. She leaned down and licked his neck before biting into him, a yell forming on his lips as she ripped part of his throat out. He fell to the floor in a heap, his body shaking. _

"_Bella, it's your turn now." I looked up at the three members of the Volturi, Felix had joined his brother and sister and all of them were looking at me expectantly. _

_Slowly I walked over to Edward and grabbed hold of his messy bronze hair pulling his head back to reveal what remained of his neck. "Bella please no." I smiled at him and laughed looking up at the trio in black. Jane nodded her head and I looked down on Edward again, tightening my grip on his hair. "I love you my angel." Was the last thing he said before I sunk my teeth into his neck ripping the head from his body. The power I felt undulated through my body, and I immediately wanted nothing more than to again feel a weak body struggling within my grip before killing it. I glanced at my reflection: two blood red eyes stared at me. I screamed at the smile spreading across my face. I screamed for what I did to Edward, for enjoying it. _

"Bella!" My eyes flew open at hearing a piercing scream before realizing it was my own voice. Cold hands gripped my arms, shaking me.

"No! Please no! Don't hurt me." I begged as the cold hard body froze before moving away from me. The monitors went wild as my heart tried to leap out of my chest and escape the nightmare I woke to.

"Bella." I heard someone sigh before the room was awash in bright light; the door thrown open by the nurse made me jump and cry out. "What happened?" The nurse asked, strain lining her voice.

"She was dreaming and started screaming. I tried to wake her." Edward said as his hands clenched into fists.

"No!" I shouted, reaching out for him. He took my flailing hands and I squeezed his in mine making the lingering dream images go away. "It was only a dream." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm going to give you something to calm down sweetie." The nurse said.

"Please no, I'm fine. I can calm down. I don't want any more drugs." I moved my eyes in search of Edward's. "I'll be alright. Please." I begged both the nurse and Edward.

"Alright, but call us if you change your mind or need anything else." She said before walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Bella." Edward said before pausing, taking the time to release my hand and sit in the chair next to the small hospital bed. "Your nightmares are getting worse." I closed my eyes refusing to acknowledge his observation. I had been in the hospital for nearly a week, watching the world go by thru the window in my room. My mom and Phil had flown in as scheduled but instead of preparing to celebrate my marriage, she went around crying because of what I let happen to me.

Phil was very uncomfortable and only came to the hospital to pick up or drop off Rene. Their stay didn't last long. On the second day here she complained (while Edward was 'sleeping') that the Cullen's were heartless because they never cried about what happened, and how Carlisle and Edward let this happen in their own home. I screamed at her, sending her away, saying I didn't need her. She left and we've haven't spoken since, all messages being relayed via Charlie.

"Bella where are you?" Edward asked, bringing me back to the horrible present.

"I'm here, sorry." I said, trying to brush some loose hair from my face and focus on my breathing.

"You should take that medicine, it will help you. Keep you calm." Edward said softly but I shook my head.

"No, I don't want any more drugs in me. You said before you didn't like them because they make me smell funny." I tried to smile.

Edward shouted while standing, "I don't care about what I said before!" He began to pace across the room, away from me. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Please. I didn't mean to get you angry. I'll take the drugs." I snapped my mouth shut and pushed the call button for the nurse just as the door to my room opened.

The Cullen siblings had come to make their daily visit and Emmett was the first one in the room. "Congratulations Bells! You graduated!" He had a big balloon shaped like a monkey in a graduation cap holding a banana instead of a diploma, along with a huge grin on his face. Behind him followed Alice and Rose, Jasper still couldn't do hospitals.

"Oh, that was today?" I asked softly, trying to blink back the tears Edward's outburst caused. Alice shot him a death stare and Rose placed some fresh flowers on the table next to me.

The nurse tapped on the door before opening it a bit and poking her head in. "You alright sweetie?" she asked.

"I was wrong; I think I need that medicine." I said, keeping my eyes on Emmett tying my balloon to the bed.

"Okie dokie pumpkin I'll bring it right in." She said before eying the balloon worriedly and stepping back into the hallway.

"Alice brought you a little bear, but I stole you a grad cap." Emmett said proudly. "We can add it to the wall that Esme made. You know the one?" Emmett continued, oblivious to everything around him.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course she knows what you're talking about Emmett." Rose said smiling at me and tucking my hair behind my ear before walking out of the room. She could only take so much, but she came everyday to bring me fresh flowers.

"I fixed up the house Bells, everything's back to normal. It's like nothing ever happened, although I couldn't save the clock." Silent tears slid down my face at Emmett's words. I wished he could fix me as easily.

"Tell Esme I'm sorry about the clock Em." Both Alice and Edward tensed, I suppose waiting for me to go into shock or something from my apology.

"Don't worry about it," Emmett assured me, "I didn't like that thing anyway." He shrugged and I tried to smile at him as he stared at the machines hooked up to me.

The nurse came in and after finding a vein, injected some sort of clear medicine into me. Emmett scrunched up his nose minutes later after she left. "That makes you smell funky. It's not you at all." Edward came over to the bed finally and sat in the chair, unmoving.

"You should go hunt." I said to Edward, keeping my eyes on his throat, not trusting myself to look him in the eye. "I've never seen your eyes so black."

I'm fine, I've gone longer. Don't worry." Edward said his tone distant.

"Edward…" Alice warned gently before her eyes glazed, showing him a glimpse of the future.

Edward sighed, "Fine." Before standing up he added "Emmett, we'll go together. I don't trust myself alone right now." The fact that I suggested he leave me, for however short a time it may be, sent my heart racing and made it hard to breathe. I should have asked for the damn medicine sooner. Trying my best not to let my emotions show I focused on breathing, but the damn machines announced my distress to the whole hospital.

"I'll stay with you." Alice assured me and I felt her take Edwards chair next to me. I pulled my hand away before she could take it, not caring that it was childish. "You'll be asleep soon Bella, just relax. Everything will be alright." I hated that phrase more than anything and shut my eyes tight against the room, curling my hands into fists.

"Alice, maybe I shouldn't go. I'll wait until after she's home." Edward said, his voice drifting away from me.

"Go." I managed to whisper, the medicine taking hold of me fast.

"I'll be with her." Alice assured him. I was asleep before he knelt to kiss my forehead.

Images of the Cullen's' ravaged bodies strewn throughout their home plagued my dreams every night, always ending in Edward's broken body laying at my feet, his shattered face turning to me as he tells me he loves me, right before I rip out his throat.

Days later, I woke catching my scream before it had the chance to leave my mouth. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, voices carried in through the slightly open door.

"When do you think she can come home Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow, she's been doing well with the oral medication so far." He answered.

"That might help keep her mind off things…" Rose said, barely raising her voice to no more than a whisper. It took me a minute to figure out what they were talking about and when I did, my breathe caught. My wedding; tomorrow would have been my wedding day. I inhaled deeply and reached to move the hair from my eyes when a cold hand brushed it away for me. I jumped.

"Sorry." Edward apologized softly.

I tried to smile. "I didn't know you were there." I said, pushing myself up so that I was sitting instead of lying on my back.

"Bella." Edward started before the door opened and Alice, Rose and Carlisle walked in, they were all smiles.

"How are you feeling today Bella? Any pain breathing?" Carlisle asked as he checked thru my vital and injuries.

"Much better." I said which was pretty close to the truth.

"You're healing up nice. I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow. How does that sound?" He asked while gently prodding my stomach.

"It sounds great. I don't want to be in the hospital anymore." Apparently I wasn't very convincing because everyone looked at each other skeptically.

"Bells?" Charlie called while tapping on the door and coming into my room. Rose looked at him then smiled at me before leaving; the fresh flowers she brought now perched on the small table next to the window. "I hear your coming home tomorrow?"

"Hey Charlie." I smiled as he walked over to my bedside and patted my hand. "That seems to be the plan yes." He's taken to completely ignoring Edward and only speaking to the Cullen's if necessary so Edward joined Alice giving Charlie space to move around the bed comfortably. Looking into Charlie's face he seemed more upset than usual. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We have a big case going on right now. A family just outside the rez was found murdered, it's a mess." My eyes flicked to the vampires standing in the corner of the room; from their heated expressions I assumed that the Volturi trio was to blame. Charlie glanced at the Cullen's; deciding I think how to say what was on his mind.

"Charlie, if you have to work that's fine, I understand. I'll get someone else to help me…" Alice cut me off.

"Don't worry Charlie. We'll make sure she's alright and get her settled at home." Alice said. He looked at her with apprehension.

"Right, I'm sure you will." Sarcasm soaked Charlie's voice.

"Chief Swan, is there a problem?" Carlisle asked, keeping the anger in his eyes out of his voice.

"Not at all Dr. Cullen; it's just the last time your family took care of her…well, we all know how that ended."

"Stop it." I said calmly. "It's not their fault that I'm here."

"It isn't anyone's fault Bella, especially not yours." Alice said sitting down on the bed next to me; I looked at Edward who was as still as stone, keeping his emotions at bay.

"Charlie, I give you my word that Bella will be taken care of." Carlisle said offering his hand. Charlie looked at it and shook his head moving away from the amiable gesture.

"No. Thank you for everything you've done taking care of Bella here, but I don't want anyone in your family near her again." My eyes flew up to Charlie who was staring at Edward. Alice grabbed my hand to steady me; she had to have known about this.

"I won't let you do that to me Charlie! It's not happening." I said struggling to keep my voice under control while squeezing Alice's hand in anger.

"My mind is decided on this Isabella. Once your home and feel better you're going to live with your mom. We've already talked about it all." Charlie explained.

"Then I'm not coming home." I said simply.

"Yes you are Isabella. It's already decided." Charlie said using his cop voice on me, it didn't work.

"No." I said flatly but his face didn't change. "If you try and do this to me I will never speak to you again. I'll be gone out of your life. I swear it. Don't do this to me." I begged him; Alice moved to rub my shoulder trying to give me whatever comfort she could.

"Bella…" Charlie started. "Where will you go then? To the Cullen's' house? You think you will be able to walk through those doors and not fall apart remembering what happened there?! I've seen my share of rape cases and I know you won't be able to handle it." Charlie's face was red from yelling at me.

"Is that what I am to you? A rape case?" I said, tears streaking down my face.

"No! You are my daughter and as such you will listen to me and obey what I deem is necessary to keep you safe!" Edward pushed off the wall and Carlisle grabbed his arm to keep him from attacking Charlie.

"You _can't_ keep me safe! I'm not a child anymore and you can't just lock me away!" I shouted at him.

"I can and I will!" Charlie's shouting brought my nurse in, her angry face pale compared to my father's.

"Bella's been forced to do enough. Don't push her away by doing this." Alice said calmly, bringing Charlie's focus to the audience in the room.

He straightened up. "You are going to choose to stay with him then?" Charlie asked me, nodding his head to indicate Edward. "After all that has happened?"

"Always." My voice was surprisingly steady even though my nerves and emotions were fried.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking though he never moved his eyes from my face. "Fine, I'll let your mother know." Charlie said before turning and walking briskly out the door.

I sat numb for awhile, not looking at anyone or anything. It wasn't until Carlisle and Alice excused themselves and Edward pulled me down beside him on the small bed that my tears began to fall. He didn't say anything for a long time, letting me cry on him. Once my sobbing eased up he leaned over, kissed my forehead and started humming my lullaby.

Sleep didn't find me right away; my mind was much too busy trying to process everything that happened. When I did finally let my mind go it was quick and my nightmare changed to include Charlie.

Edward coaxed me awake, which was a much more pleasant way to wake up than screaming. He rubbed circles on my arm and brushed my hair away from my face. I opened my eyes to find he was nose to nose with me. I jerked back from the sudden closeness and he backed away with sadness clouding his eyes. "Alice will be here in a minute to help you dress so I can take you home." He paused, stroking my hair. "Do you want me to go to Charlie's to get your stuff? Or do you want to come as well?"

"I want to go." I said talking over him. "To leave a note…say goodbye."

"Hey Bella!" Alice said brightly from the doorway, she was holding a small bag. "I brought you the comfiest clothes I could fine. Are you ready to get out of this place and get some fresh air?"

"Fresh air would be nice, yes." I said as Edward helped me sit up.

Kissing my forehead he said "I'll be outside. Just say my name and I'll be here. I promise you." I smiled at him and he closed the door behind him as he left. I stared after him for a few moments more.

"Everything really does end up alright Bella." Alice said laying out the sweatpants, top and sweatshirt that she brought for me.

Standing up on my own I grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom, keeping the lights off I shut the door. I was terrified by what I must look like and didn't yet care to know. My face was still sore and tender so I just figured I was probably just a giant bruise.

Once I finished I opened the door to find Alice with a nurse going over my discharge papers and medicines I needed filled. Upon entering the room the nurse indicated I sit in the wheelchair she was leaning on and I sunk down thankfully into it.

"Alright now Isabella, you feel better dear." The nurse said to me as she wheeled me out the door and down the hall with Alice trailing behind her.

Edward was waiting with his Volvo at the hospital's entrance where he helped me into his car before thanking the nurse, Alice settled into the back seat with my bag keeping her thoughts to herself. We quietly made our way to Charlie's house, with the only sound being the Iron and Wine CD that was playing. Uneasiness steadily rose in my chest the closer we got and as we turned off the main road my hand clutched the door in panic. This could very well be the last time I came home to Charlie's. Edward glanced at me then Alice, before turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

Alice sucked in a breath suddenly and I looked at Edward concerned, she saw something. "I know. One of them has been following us since we left the hospital." Edward said thru his teeth.

"Who?" I squeaked. "One of who?" He glanced at me before trying to take my hand; I jumped at the contact but latched onto him. "Have they come back? Is it the Volturi?" Shaking his head in response we pulled up to the house. No one moved.

"Alice, get Bella's things together." Edward said quietly. "Can you sort thru it all at my home?" I dropped my eyes to our hands, mine were wrapped around his tightly, his hand was lying limp. I let go of my grip on him and nodded.

Alice was gone right before I gave my answer and Edward was slowly opening his door to get out. "Stay here Bella. Please." He said as he stood and closed me in the car.

A huge figure stepped out of the woods towards the car and it was then I realized the other dark figures around Charlie's house. My heart dropped to my stomach as Jacob Black walked over to Edward, stopping a few feet from him and scrunching his nose in disgust. I lowered my window to hear what they would say.

"I almost didn't think you'd come back here bloodsucker." Jacob said crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. "Especially after what you let happen."

"I, nor my family, had anything to do with the Quileute's that were killed." Edward responded calmly.

"That's bullshit! Bella went to save your ass from them last summer. So I say it's your fault that they came here." Jacob chuckled and looked at me. "It's obvious they saw something they wanted. Wouldn't you say Bella?"

Edwards's reaction was so fast I didn't realize what had happened until I saw Jacob get up a few feet away from where he'd been standing. I got out of the car as the other pack members stepped out of the woods, circling us. Alice was at my side in the instant the car door shut.

"I told you he would hurt you again didn't I? Did you enjoy the show your friends put on for you Eddie? Did she cry out like you dreamed she would?" Jacob taunted.

"Stop it." I said before Edward could react. "Jacob, please leave us alone."

"Why? When he leaves you'll just beg me to come back. You're good at begging." A wicked grin spread across his face. "It's helped you before; otherwise I would have broken you myself a day early." My face turned red as the first tears fell and my hands reached up to touch my neck where the bruises Jacob left were still fading. Edwards's brow came together in confusion before he turned to glance at me. "I didn't think you mentioned out little talk in the alley. Tell me, were you thinking of me as you let that leech fuck you?"

Edward flew at Jacob just as two wolves came at him from the side, catching and throwing him against my truck. I screamed as Alice cornered one of the wolves before the tried to attack again. Jacob was suddenly in my face. "I warned you, I said he would hurt you again didn't I? Can't you see that I'm the path you should take? I can keep you safe; no one would touch you or hurt you again." Jacob took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kicked and hit trying to get away from him, but it was no use. When he was done I fell to the ground in a heap sobbing.

Jacob was on his back in the instant he released me with Edwards hands wrapped around his neck, a fury was in Edward's eyes I had never seen before. "Edward!" Alice screamed at him as another pair of wolves came at his back. They stopped next to him as Jacob raised his hand.

"You are no good for her Edward. I said that after you left and I still say it. You can't protect her, you never could. How many times have you put her in the hospital leech?" Jacob spat.

"Don't accuse me of things you don't understand." Edward's eyes were nearly glowing he was so furious. "Bella is hurting more than you could ever comprehend. A monster stole her, broke her, and nearly killed her." Edward growled and Jacob barked a laugh. "I had to watch as the only thing in this entire world that means anything to me was torn apart." It sounded to me like Edward was sobbing as he spoke through clenched teeth.

Jacob pushed his face as far as at would go up and into Edwards before speaking. "That's all you did wasn't it? You just sat back and enjoyed the free show." Edward yelled before slamming Jacob's head into the ground.

"Stop it!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision of them both. "Please stop Jacob. You were my best friend, that's all I could ever let you be. I have always belonged to Edward, I always will. Why can't you understand that?"

"He is going to leave you again! What are you going to do when he does? When he realizes how ruined you are?" Jacob growled out before Edward punched him.

"I'll make sure there's no one around to save me this time." I said softly, my eyes dry of tears and my hands curled into fists. Both of them spun their heads to stare at me, the wolves' growls becoming louder as they circled us. I forced myself to stand, my legs shaking but my chin up; I stared back at Jacob. "If you really care for me as much as you claim, then please leave me and the Cullen's alone. They're all I have now. Please Jacob."

Edward let go of his hold on Jacob and stood up as Alice also moved toward me, their eyes never leaving the wolves around us. Alice touched my shoulder to gain my attention before gently grasping my elbow and leading me back over to the car. "Fuck you Bella. Enjoy the remainder of your short life. I'll be waiting for your end." Letting out a howl Jacob turned and transformed into a wolf as he and his pack took off into the woods

Once the howling dies away Edward came over to me, his hands tracing my face though I flinched away from him. His eyes were haunted and I couldn't match his stare. "Bella…"

"I'm fine. I just want to go…" My mouth opened to say home but that's not what it was to me, I didn't have any home left to go to. I shut my mouth and took a steadying breath.

"Alright." Edward said as he helped me into his car. Alice stared hard at him, having a silent conversation, before hopping in and shutting the door. She smiled at me brightly and I tried to return the smile but failed miserably so I took to staring out the window watching the houses and trees fly by. They say home is where the heart is, but what happens when the person you gave your heart to doesn't want it? Where do you go? Am I to be homeless but living in a house with people that care about me?

The questions flew around in my head until I took in my surroundings and realized how very close we were to the Cullen's home. I shut my eyes tight, attempting to get control of the fear and nausea that bubbled inside me. I wrapped my arms around myself, my hands in fists with the nails dug deep into my palms, drawing blood. I heard both Alice and Edward gasp as the iron smell hit them.

"Bella." Edward said in warning. I looked down not realizing what I had done.

"I'm sorry." I said softly as Alice dropped a pair of socks onto my lap, I pressed them between my hands. Looking back up I gasped as we parked in front of the big house. It looked deserted and a new whole ripped through my chest as it reminded me of what it was like coming here after the Cullen's left.

"Rose thought it would be better if you got adjusted and comfortable without everyone here." My eyes shot to Edward and I couldn't catch the panic in my face quick enough. Alice was already out of the car and taking my few things upstairs. "They aren't that far. If you called for them they would be here in minutes." Edward said sounding hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to be alone with you." I said trying to erase the pain in his eyes.

Edward moved to get out of the car. "It's fine Bella." He was at my door and lifting me out of the care before I had even reached for the handle. Alice came running back out of the house at a human's pace, a timid smile on her face. I kept my eyes looking down, afraid that the panic of being left to fend for myself was still written on my face.

Still in silence he carried me up to his room and laid me on his bed moving away immediately. He walked over to this CD player and put on a compilation of soothing classical music; I rolled over to my side and saw my robe lying on the floor. It was right where I dropped it the night before the Volturi trio came, before my dreams were stolen away. A strangled cry escaped my lips as I clutched myself. How much could a person cry before there was just no water left in the body? I felt the bed dip as Edward crawled into bed next to me, pulling me toward him and brushing my hair with his fingers. He didn't offer me any soothing words, there were none to give.

I tried to function normally again, I really did, but I found it harder to do with every day that passed. Moving through mundane tasks wasn't a problem; I showered in the morning, brushed my teeth and combed my hair, and ate breakfast, lunch and dinner in Edward's room. The thought of going down the stairs and seeing the place where my life was taken from me was terrifying, so I took to sitting in front of his window.

At some point I remember Edward coming to tell me he needed to hunt, promising he would be back soon. Those days were rough, I wouldn't move from the window until he came back, not accepting food or water.

Every night I would have my dreams of the Volturi and wake up screaming. In some I would massacre the entire Cullen family, in other's Felix and Demetri would rape me over and over before making me watch Jacob kill Edward. They always ended the same; Edward being torn apart and my blood red eyes staring at me.

I'm not sure how long this went on for; days, weeks, months? The leaves had changed and fell from the trees and I could feel the cold wind trying to force its way through the window. Charlie and Rene still hadn't spoken to me, none of us had tried calling. Which is what I deserved, I was the one who forced them out of my life. Angela called a few times, I think, and I might have even talked to her though I don't actually remember anything I would have said.

I had stopped noticing when Edward was with me or away, figuring it would help when he left. Constantly I ached for him to hold me, touch my face, kiss my hair, smile; but I couldn't recall the last time he did any of that.

It was early one chilly morning when I worked up the courage to venture into the hallway outside Edwards door. Without any particular direction in mind, I slowly walked by Alice's door and hearing a hushed voice say my name, I stopped to listen.

"I don't know what to do anymore Alice. Do you see any change?" Edward was asking his sister and I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No. It's very confusing. Her future is so dark." I closed my eyes at her words.

"There has to be something else that can help her." Edward paused before continuing. "She's getting worse everyday, no matter what I do. I don't even think she sees me anymore."

"She still loves you Edward, please don't forget that." Alice softly said to him, fresh tears ran down my face.

"I don't know how much more I can take before _I _lose it." Edward said. There was a long pause. "No matter what I do it will never be enough. I can't stand this Alice! We need to leave, get away from all of this." I covered my hands over my mouth stopping myself from crying out. My suspicions were now confirmed. They were leaving again, because of me.

I quickly and carefully made my way down the stairs and ran as fast as my legs would carry me out the door. The cold air hit me like a wall as I pushed my legs harder, running not caring where I went. All I wanted was too get away from everything, from what I'd done and everyone I hurt. The low branches cut my bare arms as I ran through the woods, ripping my pants and shirt, it reminded me too much of that night, of him, ripping my body.

The fear, anger and sadness that had been welling up in my chest since I got to the Cullen's, suddenly burst out of my lungs and I yelled falling onto the ground. Cry after cry left my lips and racking sobs took their place. It began to rain, the sky morning along with me and my loss of the only thing that mattered.

I didn't hear or see him coming towards me until he was standing above me. The russet color skin of his bare legs filled my vision and I shut my eyes against the new wave of hurt that Jacob Black brought with him. "I told you Bella." He said to me, crouching down so his face was mere inches from my own. "Didn't I tell you he would leave again?" A cry left my lips again, my body shaking of it's own accord from the freezing rain falling from the sky. "I swore I would wait for you. That I would be there when you ended this." Grabbing my chin he forced me to look at him. "You deserve the pain he's caused." I heard something hard hit the ground in front of me. "I hope you finish before they find you. If I see you again I'll kill you myself." Staring at the object imbedded in the hard ground I heard Jacob mutter, "Such a waste." Before disappearing into the woods.

Reaching out a tentative hand I grasped the hunting knife and pulled it free of the ground. It was the knife I had given him for his birthday. He was ecstatic when I gave it to him, showing me how simple it was to cut through nearly everything.

Passing it from one shaking hand to the other, the deadly sharp blade glistened in the morning light. From far away I heard Edward screaming my name, knowing the outcome of my decision.

I shifted the blade to my left hand and watched as I brought the tip to my wrist. Curiously the pain was minimal as I dragged the blade up my wrist, the skin cleanly separating from up to my elbow barely drew blood. I switched hands and tried to grip the hilt but found I couldn't control my hand to close anymore. Pushing the handle of between my knees, blade up, I put my left wrist onto it and dragged my arm away from me creating a jagged slice up to the elbow.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I don't know what to do anymore Alice. Do you see any change?" Edward asked his sister, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No. It's very confusing. Her future is so dark." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the vision of Bella Alice was having. She was sitting in the woods, the rain falling down around her clutching her arms tightly to her body, it looked like the life was gone from her. Just a shell of the bright light she used to be.

"There has to be something else that can help her." Edward paused before continuing. "She's getting worse everyday, no matter what I do. I don't even think she sees me anymore." He thought to earlier today when he kissed her, she didn't do so much as blink, or notice that he placed his mother's ring back on her finger, begging her to still marry him. After the longest time he gave up and just sat with her, holding onto her hand, rubbing circles in it. He dropped his head into his hands, sobbing tears that would never fall.

"She still loves you Edward, please don't forget that." Alice softly said to him, which only caused more pain.

"I don't know how much more I can take before _I _lose it." Edward said, a long silence following. "No matter what I do it will never be enough for her. I can't stand this Alice! We need to leave, get away from all of this." He threw his hands in the air. "I need to take Bella away, maybe to an island. Somewhere away from everything. That might be good for her." A sound caught his attention; someone was running away from the door. Had someone been listening? Bella?

He stood up to leave and Alice grabbed his arm stopping him. "She needs this, it's alright. I don't see anything…" She broke off, the silence consuming the room. "Edward, I don't see anything." Her eyes locked with his. And suddenly he realized why she couldn't see Bella anymore.

"Jacob." He spat the name of the werewolf that was once Bella's best friend. The one he owed so much to for saving Bella from herself. Then Alice started to have a vision. It started out as before, she was sitting in the woods, the rain falling down around her clutching her arms tightly to her body, looking like the life was gone from her. But she was letting herself feel, react to something, which she hadn't done since he had brought her to his house. Then everything disappeared and he saw Bella go pale, blood running down her arms. He screamed and the entire house shook with his rage.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I loosened the grip of my knees and the knife fell with a soft thud onto the ground in front of me. I stared at my arms, now covered in my blood as the rain fell harder. There was a sudden gust of breeze and I looked up to see a pair of topaz eyes staring at me. Edward's mouth hung open a furious and hurt look on his face. I smiled weakly up at him the rain stinging my face and the world around me starting to become fuzzy. "Now you don't have to worry anymore." My voice came out in barely a whisper, breathing was become hard to do and I could no longer focus on anything. "I'm sorry for everything." I said before blackness tunneled my vision, like a light flicking on and off but in reverse. "I'm so tired." I felt my body fall limply on the hard cold ground, my chest laboriously lifting and falling with every staggered breath, and closed my eyes smiling. "I love you, you know."

Edward stood frozen looking at the only thing that mattered in his universe; his sweet Bella, his angel. She was kneeling with blood pouring from her arms, the knife having fallen to the ground next to her. Very softly she said, "Now you don't have to worry anymore." He kept staring at her, trying to think of what she could be talking about. He still couldn't move, afraid she would wash away with the rain, or push him away if he reached for her. There was so much blood everywhere the ground was red with it. "I'm sorry for everything." She paused "I'm so tired." Her body, no longer able to hold itself up anymore fell limply and he moved his arms under her before she could hit the ground. "I love you, you know." She whispered closing her eyes. Immediately he started running towards his home, moving faster than he ever had before.

Please review! I love hearing what you all think! It keeps me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

First, let me apologize for taking so long to get this posted, I've had it written for some time but haven't had the chance to sit down and type it up. This was a difficult chapter for me. I wanted to get the subtle changes her body went through correct and how she feeds. I personally wasn't happy with the way the breaking dawn played out, but that's why I'm writing this!

Lily Watson, you're the bestest evers! Especially for getting the edit back to me so quickly! And during finals! Thank you my dear for being you!

You know the drill people, the characters are not mine, just the twisted story.

* * *

"I can't stand this Alice! We need to leave, get away from all of this." Edward's words followed as the darkness claimed me, taking me to a place where no will could follow. I was the one who left this time and I made sure no one could find me.

A sharp pain pierced my body, forcing my mind to focus on the waves of warmth spreading through me, each one becoming more uncomfortable than the last. Just as the heat reached the tips of my fingers and toes another wave would begin, becoming greater than the one before it and increasing in speed until a solid wall of fire engulfed me.

For days the fire burned alone, devouring me alive until my muscles and joints felt like they were being slowly drilled apart. The pain caused my body to lock from the pressure, pulling my appendages in unnatural positions; at times it was able to overpower the burn of the fire consuming me. All the while the memory of Edwards' voice tortured me, calling my name, singing my lullaby, offering soothing words that I couldn't seem to take comfort in.

The fires of Hell consumed me until there was nothing left. No pain no flames, even Edward's voice was silenced and I was left a husk, feeling more aware than ever before yet still empty and numb inside. A loud bang sent my eyes flying open and I winced at the abrasive light, confused as to what was happening. Blinking rapidly I realized that I could see every detail in the ceiling above and that the pounding sound as from a spider moving toward a fly caught in its web. Closing my eyes once more I let my senses drift around me until I realized I was in Edwards' room, on his bed. A cold dread washed through me, this was my hell, being trapped in the Cullen house, forever waiting for Edward to come back to me. I suddenly missed the warmth of the flames, the comforting embrace that they offered. A rush of black rage surged through me and my body jerked in response as my hands clenched tightly, I could hear the bones groaning.

A soft hand pressed against my neck and I leaped from the bed twisting the hand away from me and slamming a body against the wall. It hit so hard, the contents of the bookcase flew from their resting place. A grunt that was both surprised and laced with pain made my eyes snap open and head jerk up. The black of his eyes were laced with red and were staring into my own. "Oh god." I said dropping my hands that were gripped around Edward's neck and falling away from him.

Emmett caught me and sat me on the edge of the bed before backing away to stand with Rose. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and he paused, turning to look at me. "Your hands aren't cold." I said softly. Looking up he met my gaze, his lips strained and tight, I closed my eyes and forced myself to loosen my grip on him. Before I could end our skin contact Emmett gingerly took my hands in his and sat down on the bed with me.

"Bella," Rose began, "What do you remember?"

"Do you know what's happened?" Emmett finished for her.

I squeezed my eyes tight, forcing my self to remember what happened before the fires and pain. "Jacob found me. In the woods. It was raining." Rose growled low and I looked over at her. Emmett began rubbing small circles on my hand to soothe me. "I didn't want to be left alone again." My voice broke on the last word. "He gave me the chance to…I know things have been bad and I'm sorry, but I couldn't survive you leaving me." My eyes darted everywhere but the space that Edward stood.

"He killed you Bella." Rose spat at me and I jerked in response to the venom in her voice, my anger surging once more.

"I killed me Rose. I made the choice. It was my decision this time." I said tightening my grip on Emmett's hand, he shifted on the bed.

"Jacob gave you the damned knife!" Rose yelled, her body darting forward and her hair throwing gold ribbons of color in the room as the low light shone off it. Her eyes glowed amber and I noticed how the color was woven into the black pupil.

"I was the one who held it, who made the cuts." I yelled back dropping Emmett's hands as I sprung from the bed. "It's what I needed!" I moved to her shouting. "It was my choice!" Emmett grabbed me around the waist before I reached his wife. I twisted out of his hold and sprung, pinning him to the floor on his back.

"Enough Rose!" Edward yelled bringing me back once more from my unfamiliar black rage. I looked to him and saw he was barely containing his anger, his jaw locked in a tight plane I could hear his teeth grinding against themselves.

"Bells?" Emmett called softly from beneath me, his body relaxed under my white knuckled grip on his throat and arm.

"You need to feed Bella." Alice voice said from beside me on the floor, her small hands covering my own. My stomach clenched in discovery of my thirst and hunger at her suggestion.

Reality suddenly set in and I looked closely at my tiny friend noticing the weave in the soft fabric of the linen dress she wore, the individual hairs on Emmett's body beneath me, the pounding sound of the spider eating his meal, the stillness of the vampires around me. "No." I paused, sitting up on Emmett's stomach still looking at Alice. "I'm not dead. This isn't a dream." Alice glanced so slightly at Edward I wouldn't have noticed if I was still human. "No!" I yelled now turning to Edward in fury. "You turned me! Why would you…how can you do this to me!" Shock ran across his face as I shouted at him.

Edward pushed away from the wall as anger returned along with confusion. "This is what you wanted, isn't it! To become a monster like me!" I looked into Edwards face and recoiled at the black depth of his eyes. "You were nearly dead when I found you. There wasn't any time left, there wasn't enough blood to replace what you lost. You didn't give me any other options!" Edward said while clenching and unclenching his hands. Even furious I felt how beautiful he was, how much I loved him and I hated myself for it. I shut my eyes in reaction to stop my tears from falling before realizing that they never would again.

"I had already lost everything when you took away _my_ options; deciding you were leaving me again." I felt Edward freeze, his body going still as a statue. Taking an unnecessary breath to steady myself I continued. "I heard what you said to Alice. You want to leave, need to leave; to get away from this mess." I opened my palms to indicate myself.

Edward took a step towards me. "That's why you ran? That's why you did this?" I continued to stare at him blankly until he shot Alice a glance and turned away from me to pace the room. For the first time I watched as the Cullen's left the room, moving fast enough to stir a breeze and yet my eyes were able to follow them. "Bella…" Edward muttered softly, his head hanging low on his shoulders.

With the front door softly shutting behind the exiting family the silence stretched out between us. Edward kept his head down and I kept my eyes on his back. Closing my eyes I sighed before saying, "I was making sure you wouldn't leave me behind again. And now…" I broke off wrapping my arms around my noticeably slender, tighter body. "Now when you leave I have to go to the Volturi. I…You're forcing me to go to them, to…they ruined everything for us." I shook my head and sat down bringing my knees up to my chest, wanting to fade away.

"Bella" Edward said again, barely a whisper, his sweet breath caressed my arms as he knelt in front of me. I felt his hands press into the bed on either side of me so as not to touch me. My stomach clenched at his closeness and the thirst that was overtaking my senses. "I swore to you I would never leave you again. I promised you Bella."

Looking into his eyes while peeking through the comfort of my arms I was taken back by the passion now burning in them, my need to feed momentarily forgotten. "I heard what you said; I heard you and Alice talking."

"What did you hear? What made you run from me?" Edward asked gently, his hand moving to touch my hair but falling short as he noticed my wince away from him.

"You said you couldn't stand me anymore, that you needed to leave and get away from all this mess." I paused before adding. "Don't lie to me, I know what I heard."

"I won't lie to you." He paused and my breath came in short gasps in confirmation of what I heard. "But you don't understand. I never said I couldn't stand _you_, it's the vacancy in your eyes." I went still as he finally reached and brushed a lock of my hair, his eyes softening as his touch lingered in the strands. "Did you know everyday I would sit with you, reading to you, begging you to come back to me? Begging you to marry me, stay with me; love me." He dropped his hand to the bed and fisted the covers. "Bella I had no idea how to get you back, you were trapped in your own head." He took a deep breath. "What you heard was me telling Alice that I wanted to take you away someplace where you wouldn't be constantly reminded of what I let happen."

"You didn't let anything happen." I said lifting my head; I could feel my anger simmering. "Edward they were hurting you." My grip tightening at the memory of his screams. "Jane was…"

Edward shook his head. "I should have heard them sooner. I should have fought harder for you. I couldn't keep you safe in my own home."

"They would have killed you. Nothing would have stopped them from taking or killing me. You did protect me, by being there."

"I let them take you away from me. They murdered you; I watched the spark die in your eyes and couldn't do anything to stop them. You were gone when you woke up. You left me then and I was helpless to bring you back. I know I said if you wanted to leave I would let you, but I couldn't let you leave like that. I needed you to know that I still love you; I still want to marry you. I can't imagine a future without you." Edward dropped his arms away from the bed to lay limp at his sides. "If you don't want me, I will understand, but you won't ever have to think about the Volturi again. I'll make sure that you are cared for, you will have everything. I just…I love you." Neither one of us said anything for awhile. Edward kept his eyes to the floor letting me search his face, his jaw working to contain his emotions.

As he went to move away from me I softly called his name, waiting for him to look at me. He did and I reached out, tracing his jaw up to his ear. "I need you to…kiss me." I asked. When he still hadn't moved I tried to make my voice more firm. "Kiss me Edward. Please." My plea was cut off as his lips found mine, gently brushing my mouth. He didn't pull away but lingered, placing butterfly winged kisses all over my face, his hands still resting at his side.

Grabbing onto his hair I brought my lips to his, easing his mouth open with my tongue before slipping it inside to deepen the kiss. Shortly after it started we broke apart and I rested my forehead on his cheek. "I love you Edward. I never stopped. I just got lost for awhile."

Edward laughed, letting out a breath I didn't know he was holding before claiming my mouth once more. Still afraid to touch me, he put all his passion into his kisses alone, making my head spin as it always did. I actually wished I could cry the feeling was so sweet and precious.

Grabbing hold of his shirt I pulled him towards me, faintly registering a ripping sound as I forced his body to wrap itself around me own. He brought his hands to my back and deepened the kiss further. I felt my mind turn into itself with only a single thought surfacing, to feed. Breaking the kiss I shifted to tear apart the body that was holding me just as someone came bursting through the door.

"Edward!" Alice shouted as strong hands pried me away from my kill. I went snarling, trying to flip and break the hands that held me. I kicked out and sent someone soaring through the bed and across the room.

"Alice!" Jasper shouted from my right at the same time Emmett yelled my name from my left.

"Isabella that's enough!" Carlisle roared, suddenly in front of me and demanding my attention. My gaze flew past him to the wall beyond where Alice and Edward lay in a heap against the wall.

My mind came back to me and jerking my head towards Emmett I saw that he flinched away from me. "What happened? Who hurt them?" Edward's brothers' grips on my body loosened slightly at my question.

"Your need to feed overwhelmed all other emotions and desires and you reacted accordingly." Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"Damn Bells, you really pack a punch." Emmett said as Jasper let me go to help Alice up from the floor.

I took in the shredded shirt on the bed and the staggering Edward using the wall for support and began shaking. "I did this?" I asked not moving away from Emmett nor my eyes from Edwards perfectly sculpted chest.

Carlisle glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze to me. "Yes. You are a newly turned vampire Bella. The need to feed and claim your mate will be very strong for some time." I realized I was snarling and that Emmett had retightened his hold on me as my need for Edward began to overtake me. This emotion felt stronger than the constant ache of hunger.

Emmett started chuckling. "Dude Eddie, I think you're blushing! Carlisle, can we still blush? I'm pretty sure we can't, but that's pretty damn close!" Edward shot him a dirty look before moving to retrieve another shirt.

"Only you would find something funny in this situation Emmett." Rose said as she came to stand in front of me, blocking my view of my mate. I growled at her and lunged in warning." Knock it off Bella." She snapped. "We're going out to hunt then you can have Edward all to yourself." I bared my teeth at her and she cocked an eyebrow. She leaned closer to me and Emmett's grip tightened. "No one is going to touch him Bella."

"Promise?" I said forcing my muscles to relax.

"I swear." Rose said holding her hand out and shooting Emmett a glance. After a second he let go of me and I took Rose's hand looking to make sure Edward was following and was untouched.

Rose let me through an open window jumping out first after Alice came to stand with me. I hesitated. "Did I hurt you?" I asked my best friend without looking at her.

"No you didn't." she said. "You did scare the tard out of me though. I didn't see that coming." I looked down at Rose who was waiting and took an unneeded deep breath. The fall was nearly 30 feet and vertigo gripped me for a second before Alice laid her hand on my neck. "Just close your eyes and step off. A fall at this height can't physically harm you anymore. Even if you tripped." Alice smiled before giving me a little push onto the ledge.

I sent one last look to Edward behind me before closing my eyes and stepping out the window. Half way down my instincts kicked in so that when I landed it was one fluid and graceful motion, landing on one knee my hands on the ground for added support out of habit.

I looked up at Rose as Emmett shouted from the house. "Did she trip? I want to see if she landed on her ass!" Rose ignored her husband and nodded her head toward the waiting woods just as Alice and Edward landed lightly on either side of me. Grinning I dug my foot into the ground, springing foreword as Rose fell into step next to me.

I felt like I was flying; running through the trees and over rocks. Using one fluid motion I jumped over a small river, the birds scattering as I landed softly on the other side. Never had I felt more alive. The thought made me freeze as the reality of what had happened came crashing down on me in paralyzing waves.

Alice and Rose came cautiously over to me, flanking me on both sides as I fell to my knees. I looked up at them, choking on tears that would never fall. "I killed myself. Oh god!" They looked to each other before refocusing on me.

Alice stroked my hair away from my face. "Yes, you tried to. This was the only way we could keep you with us. Edward wouldn't have done it if there was another choice. He's never been comfortable in doing something other than what you want."

"Does anyone know?" They were both quiet. "Do my parents think I'm dead Alice? Do they know what I did?"

Rose was the one who answered, "Jacob went to Charlie's house after he left you. He said that you were hurt and he blamed Edward for it. He's called a few times demanding to speak with you but Carlisle and Esme kept insisting that you had simply gotten sick and weren't well enough to talk."

"I looked to Alice, waiting for her to speak. "He came to see you and even stayed with you for some time. We had promised him not to tell you, so he's not expecting you to visit. I think he's been handling updating your mother since she hasn't called yet. Esme's calling him now to let him know you're awake and coming out of the sleep that had claimed you."

"You don't have to speak to any of them until you want to." Rose said and I nodded my head in understanding of her unspoken warning. No one knew when I would even be able to function around humans. The thought of attacking someone I loved made my stomach turn until a breeze brought a warm, sweet smell to me.

My body tensed and my senses focused to where a deer and her fawn were feeding. "Focus on staying silent and you can get close enough to attack." Alice said while they both moved away from me and with me simultaneously.

Centering myself I took off towards the scent pushing my body as fast and as silently as it would go, my bare feet soaring over the earth, not making a sound. Once I reached the meadow I froze, my instincts at war telling me to make the kill and warn the family of deer at the same time.

A twig snapped to my left alerting that the others were not far behind. Automatically I stepped into the clearing; my hands raised as the doe lunged then froze in reaction. Once her fawn was safely tucked away she turned back to me, cautiously approaching. "It's alright." I said as the deer brushed its nose against my open palm. "Will you help me?" The doe looked behind her at her fawn then back to me before walking beside me and turning its head, offering its strong, graceful neck.

Slowly I moved until I was resting my head against her. Brushing her with my hand in reassurance I bit into the tender flesh the doe moving slightly then calming to a still, leaning her weight against my body as I drank. The sweet, warm blood gushed down into my stomach and I moaned at the relief and pleasure it brought.

After a short while the doe moved nervously sensing the Cullen's and I broke my hold of her, having my fill and not wanting to hurt her lest she decide to run from the vampire now circling the meadow. "Thank you." I said smiling. She turned her head one last time, pushing against my cheek before turning and darting into the woods after her fawn.

The Cullen's were standing quietly behind and around me and I turned just as Emmett stepped into the open meadow. "Wow, Alice wasn't joking when she said you'd be different. You're like…the vegan of vampires." Rose sent an annoyed glare at Emmett before taking his arm, her hand moving to stroke his chest. He held her hand over his heart and smirked at her. "Bells is awesome." Rose patted him and rested her head against him.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked stepping out behind a tall tree. "Are you still hungry?"

I raked my eyes over his body, lingering at his mouth, the base of his throat, the planes of his chest under his shirt, the slight bulge in his pants. Bringing my gaze back to his face he met my stare and held it, unwilling to look away from me.

Emmett mocked cleared his throat loudly which earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Rosalie. Alice spoke up from behind Jasper, "We still need to hunt, we'll meet you at home later Bella."

"What about you?" I asked Edward. "Have you fed?"

He looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. "Recently yes."

It took me a minute to realize he was referring to me. "Oh." I said quietly. Emmett grinned before taking off in the opposite direction of the deer with Rose. Jasper smiled and turned to follow. "See you at home Bella." Alice said leaving with the others.

Edward and I stood quietly for a minute before I glanced behind him into the woods. "How fast do you think I can run now?" I asked and he smirked.

"With or without tripping over your own feet?" He answered and I rolled my eyes at him. "I would think pretty fast."

"Wanna find out?" I said smiling before flying past him. I ran. Letting my instincts free and abandoning my inhibitions I soared though the woods with Edward never too far behind.

We raced, running in quiet contentment by simply being in each others presence, for having one more day together. Soon though my vision became even clearer, my whole body attuning to what Edwards was doing. All I could focus on was his powerful legs pushing him foreword, his shoulders shifting with the muscles bunching under his shirt, the way his mouth tilted in a sexy smirk and how his eyes glowed as they watched me move through the forest.

Coming to a stop I pivoted catching Edward by surprise and pinned him against a tree. "I win." I said digging my fingers into his chest. "I'm not even out of breath."

Edward managed a throaty laugh before we brought our mouths together in a deep claiming kiss. I pushed myself against him, our lips crashing together. His hands moved hesitantly but restlessly over my body, tracing my dips and curves.

Before I realized what was happening I found myself pulling at the button of his pants with one hand as the other one dragged his shirt up so that I could trace the lines of his stomach. Edward moaned into my mouth until I pushed my body into his, rubbing against the erection straining in his pants.

Breaking away from me Edward stopped, "Bella." He warned bringing his hands to my shoulders to hold me away from him.

I looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong? I know you want me." I said moving my hand to stroke his length through his pants. He threw his head back and hissed through his teeth.

"I do want you Bella, I always do. But not like this, not here. This isn't you; you need to calm down first."

"Calm down? I feel amazing." I pushed against him, holding him tightly to the tree and unbuttoning his pants at the same time.

"You're high Bella, it's the blood. You don't want this right now." Edward protested but I ignored him.

"I do want this though, and so do you." My hand dipped into his pants, gripping his shaft and stroking him from head to base and back again. "If you didn't you would have stopped me."

"I can't Bella, please!" I looked into his eyes at his pleading tone. "You are stronger than I am, you will be for some time. Besides, I wouldn't push you away from me, even if I could." Edward's hands moved to caress my face. "When I make love to you again, I don't want to rush it. And I don't want it to be in the middle of nowhere in Canada."

Blinking a few times I took a deep breath and released him, dropping my hands and moving away. Turning my back to him I pushed the hair from my face and stared into the thick woods surrounding us.

I heard Edward come up behind me before he placed both hands on the back of my neck, lifting my hair away and tangling his fingers in it. "I love you." He kissed my head and he turned around so he could hold me.

"I love you too. Everything is so different; my feelings, my surroundings, my thoughts. I know that I've dealt with the vampire stuff for awhile now, but it's a lot to take in when it's not just metaphorically. It's like I truly understand the world around me."

"What did you do to the deer Bella? It looked as if it offered itself to you. It trusted you."

"I asked her for help and took only what was offered. She became nervous when she felt you all encircling the meadow. Her baby was hiding in the trees." I said resting my head on his chest and breathing in his unique scent.

"Did you take enough? Should we find another so you can feed again?" He asked.

I paused to think about it, taking stock in what my body was truly feeling. "No, I'm fine. I don't feel hungry and don't have any horrible pains." I paused continuing to evaluate myself. "I'm not trying to rip your clothes off anymore either."

Edward chuckled. "I need to be honest with you Bella. I didn't really mind that part. It was…different." I snorted at his response.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"If a newly turned vampire was strongly connected with someone then yes it is. Although that was a severe response." I sighed and he tightened his arms around me. Into my hair he said "If it makes you feel any better your reaction was nothing compared to Emmett's." I looked into his face and caught his grimace.

"That bad?" I asked and he nodded.

"Carlisle kicked them out of the house until they could go a day without trying to rip each other's clothes off." I shook my head and stepped away from him, going to sit under a tree.

"This isn't how I imagined everything." I said running my fingers over my flawless skin. I felt Edward tense but he didn't move toward me.

"I didn't think you were coming back to me." He said watching me from across the small clearing. "I've never felt so helpless in all my existence. I should have heard them coming, should have been more careful with you."

I shook my head. "Edward, none of this was your fault. None of this was anyone's fault, at least in your family. No one could have known what was going to happen." I said even though my thoughts drifted to Alice.

"Alice knew. She was calling me when I dropped my phone in the water and she was too far away to warn me mentally. I was stupid letting my guard down thinking I could keep you safe."

"Stop it. Don't say that. We've been through this already."

"It's only the truth Bella. I can't. Keep you safe. I've never been able to keep you safe."

"No. Every time I got hurt in some way was when I willingly walked into the situation. James? I went to him. The Volturi?" I paused sticking my chin up stubbornly. "I went to them as well, to protect _you._ I can protect myself now."

Edward's jaw began working as his anger and frustration bubbled to the surface. "I couldn't. I couldn't stop them. From hurting you I couldn't do _anything._ They're thoughts were…I always said that we were monsters but I had no idea how vile a creature could become. Jane was…" Edward broke off and turned from me as my body reacted to the mention of his tormentor. Before I knew it I was in front of him grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at me, remembering to not grip him tightly at the last minute.

"Jane was what Edward?" He tensed and my eyes narrowed, my vision going gray at the edges. "What did she do to you?"

"She enjoyed, torturing me. She was turned on by my pain. She was getting off on it." My hands spasmed and Edwards body flinches and he grunted. "Bella."

My hands dropped to my side and I walked away from him, my thoughts turning black as visions of ripping apart the Volturi slut raced through my head. "I'm going to kill her." I said flatly.

"What do you think I've wanted to do?" Edward said unnervingly calm. "I heard every thought in his head as he…raped you. By the time the others came I couldn't tell if you were still alive. The look in your eyes Bella, I could see you leaving me and I couldn't stop it."

"Why wouldn't you touch me? After? In the car you didn't say anything. No one would tell me what happened to you." I turned to look at him. "Why didn't you hold me after? Did you think I wouldn't want you to? That I didn't need you?"

"I couldn't Bella. As much as I needed to hold you, to keep you from falling apart I couldn't." He looked at his hands clenched in tight fists before returning his gaze to mine. "We are monsters Bella, to the core. There was so much blood. All I could think of doing was feeding, from you. It took all of my control to get into that car with you. To not jump over that seat and give in. _I _should have been holding you Bella and all I could think of was killing you and drinking your blood."

I rushed over to him, placing my hands on his jaw, my thumbs on his lips. "You _are_ a vampire Edward. You've never given in to that desire and I've always trusted you. I needed you before I even knew you."

"Bella I promised you I would never leave you. I could never live through that again. How could you ever think…?"

I cut him off and dropped my hands to his chest. "That was before all of this happened. I have nothing to give you now."

"I love _you._ I was never interested in what you could give me or do for me. I've only ever wanted you. All of you. Every part of you. Whatever part you choose to give me I will be more than grateful for." Edward said clutching my hands to his chest.

"Everything became so messed up, so ruined." I said shaking my head.

"No. Nothing was ruined. Our plans have just been altered." His voice was solid and sure, I looked at him skeptically. "Please marry me Bella. Nothing will ever be able to change my desire for making you my wife."

"I love you." I said smiling as Edward dropped his knees.

"Isabella; every part of me is yours, you have all that I am. I want…need… nothing else in this whole world other than you. Please…will you be my wife? Will you stay with me for eternity?"

I looked down at him, my Greek god, the love and desperation pouring out of his face and smiled softly. "Yes." Was all I managed before he stood, wrapping me in his arms holding me tight to his body. "I love you." I whispered and he pulled away to kiss me deeply before placing his mother's ring back on my finger.

"And I love you." He smiled, kissing my forehead. Digging his fingers into my hair he held his lips to me. I closed my eyes giving myself over to my senses and feelings for him. His mouth was soft and lush against my skin and his fingers in my hair sent sparks throughout my body.

Kissing my way along his jaw I tucked my head under his chin as he engulfed me in his embrace, sheltering me from the world around us and the dangers in it. "We're going to be alright." I sighed and his arms tightened in response.

* * *

I know this seems like an ending, but there is more to come! The Cullen's still need to kick some Volturi ass! And Jacob needs a serious attitude adjustment! Please R&R. Let me know what you think!


End file.
